A Change Of Events
by WiCkEd13
Summary: What if something different happened in the Department of Mysteries? What if Harry didn't find out the prophecy from Dumbledore? What if Harry followed Sirius beyond the veil? What would happen...
1. A Change Of Events

Chapter 1

A Change of Events

A jet of red light hit Sirius square in the chest. He began falling backwards where the archway was located. He knew what it was and he accepted his fate quickly knowing there was nothing he could do.

"SIRIUS!" Harry's voice echoed through out the hall as he ran to his godfather.

Harry ran as fast as his feet could take him to where Sirius was about to fall. The Veil swayed with a non-existent breeze just as Harry stood in front of it.

"NO! HARRY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Remus screamed at the top of his lungs to the young boy.

Harry looked in front of him and it seemed that time was slowing. Sirius was falling slower and slower to him. His raggedy robes were flailing everywhere along with his arms. His hair was partially in his face. Voices could be heard and frantic footsteps were coming towards Harry but he would not move. He would not lose Sirius. He was after all the last thing he had that was remotely close to a father. No. He would not let him die.

"MOVE! MOVE! GET HARRY NOW!!!" Harry heard Tonks scream from the group of people who were watching him.

Remus ran faster and faster. He would not let Harry die. In his mind, he had wished that he had held onto the boy when he went running but he didn't think he would make it in time to save Sirius. Oh, how wrong he was.

Thoughts were running through Sirius' mind. He knew that Harry was behind him and that when he fell Harry would fall behind the Veil along with him. It would be his fault that he would kill Harry. His entire fault. But he would see Lily and James again. Harry would meet his parents for the first time in his young life. How he would love to meet the two lovers. But what if that was not what awaited for them beyond the Veil. What if it was hell on earth? What if that was why they sent all those death eaters and wrong doers beyond the Veil? What had he done to deserve this life? Before he could think of anything else, he felt himself fall onto someone who tripped and fell backwards…

…Into the Veil.

"HARRY! MOVE!" Ginny Weasley screamed at the Boy-Who-Lived. She could not get up from her spot. She would have to watch Harry fall beyond the Veil along with Sirius. Sirius was the only person she could really talk to about her feelings. He was so understanding… for a man at least. She remembered what she had spoken to Sirius about Harry before they went back to Hogwarts. 

_"Umm… Sirius? Can I maybe talk to you about, uhh… Harry?" Ginny asked quietly as she waited for Sirius to come out of his room one morning._

Immediately the door opened and Sirius Black came out with some pajama bottoms on (little puppies danced around his legs) and a baggy, white t-shirt on. He looked at the cute girl in her night gown and robe; her hair in two pig tails. He could not help but think about how much she looked like Lily when she had come down in her pajamas one early morning when James had pretended to be McGonagall and said there was fire drill.

"Of course Ginny. Something wrong?" he asked concerned seeing that Ginny was nervously ringing her hands.

"Umm yeah. Well. Do you mind if we go and sit downstairs? I can make some hot cocoa or something," she suggested causing Sirius' ears to perk up just like a dogs would.

"OKAY! HOT COCOA!" he said happily as he dashed downstairs like a five year old on Christmas waiting to open presents. Ginny chuckled and went downstairs to find Sirius waiting eagerly in his chair.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about with me Ginny?" Sirius said sipping his newly made hot cocoa.

"Well, it's just that I've been feeling differently about Harry lately," she mumbled.

"How so?" Sirius asked sipping his cocoa again.

"I think I may REALLY like him. Like, like him like him. More than a friend," Ginny said quickly.

Sirius howled with laughter making Ginny turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm not laughing at the fact that you like Harry, Ginny. It's just that it's weird how the Potter men get redheads. Half of Harry's family who were men fancied a redhead that they later married and had kids that looked just like the father. It's sort of a tradition. When did you start liking my young godson?" Sirius said chuckling.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her chair before mumbling some inaudible words.

"What?"

"Since first year, okay? He saved my life in first year and I said that I stopped fancying him but I really have liked him for a while even though I may have a boyfriend who I think is an okay boyfriend that's quite cute but I mean Harry has that awesome hair and he does that cute thing when he run his hand through it when he's nervous or thinking or something but I mean he wouldn't like me, right? He's the FAMOUS HARRY POTTER! The Boy-Who-Lived. Yeah, like he would like some kid with stupid red hair who blushes at almost everything and gets the ugliest sweaters from her mum whom coddles over them almost every second she gets," Ginny finished, breathing a bit heaver than normal.

"First, I didn't know that you were the one who he saved in second year. If you like Harry then you should really dump that boyfriend you already have because I think that Harry would be lucky to go out with someone like you. James also did the hair thing and Lily found it just as cute as you find it. Funny isn't it? And just since Harry is "The-Boy-Who-Lived", it doesn't mean he wouldn't want to go out with you, or even like you. He's very humble, you know that Ginny. And he likes Ron doesn't he?" Sirius added with a slight smile playing across his face.

Ginny laughed seeing as she had not only described herself but Ron as well. She and Sirius sat there talking with each other for another hour about Harry and his parents. Little did they know it would be their final conversation with each other. 

Ginny tried to stand with all her might but knew that no matter how hard she had tried to save Harry she would not make it. She would not be able to save the man she loved. Ginny's heart was beating so fast it was coming out of her chest when she saw that Sirius had finally fallen on to Harry. That was when Ginny Weasley lost the man she loved.

Screams echoed the room. Every occupant had seen two of their good friends fall behind the dreaded Veil. Tonks stood in a stunned silence in the middle of the group. Moody was standing next to Tonks looking as if he were going to shed a tear. Kingsley was still pushing through the crowd following Remus who was running to the Veil.

Dumbledore soon popped into the room the twinkle in his vibrant blue eyes gone. It was replaced with fury and despair. He then noticed Remus running and tried sending a stunner to him but missed.

"REMUS! STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" Kingsley yelled still running after Remus but he did not hear him.

Remus stopped in front of the Veil. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew that he had to do it. He had lost his two best friends, Lily, who was probably the sweetest and most beautiful person you could ever meet, and now the closest thing to his deceased best friend. The boy was a mixture of his father and his mother; a perfect mix. He knew that he had failed him. He had failed Sirius. Sirius kept Remus from doing anything stupid and he had loved him like a brother and kept him out of boredom and now he was gone as well.

Remus turned and saw the group looking at him pleadingly but he did not care. He slowly turned to the Veil and stepped through leaving everyone in a panic.

_Havoc in the Ministry --- Three Known Dead; One Found Innocent_

Yesterday, in the Ministry of Magic, a group of students went to the Department of Mysteries in search of an unknown object. After Death Eaters attacked the Department an unknown group appeared to save the children, whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was recently taken over by the ministry. Among the group of children was the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Sirius Black was also among the group of adults who came to the rescue. Mr. Black, who has been on the run for almost a full three years went to save the children and suffered a terrible fate. Black, along with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, a childhood friend of Black, fell beyond the death Veil in the Department. Eye witnesses say that it was a terrible event and will give no further comment. Upon falling beyond the Veil, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appeared with the reported dead Peter Pettigrew. Ministry officials say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had a rather large group of Death Eaters who included some Ministry workers and others who included Walden MacNair, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and Bellatrix Lestrange who escaped Azkaban early last year; all of whom Harry Potter himself said were on the dark side . Pettigrew, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Lestrange were captured and sent to Azkaban. Pettigrew admitted to turning over James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and cleared Sirius Black's name. We regret to say it was too late and that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were telling the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's return to power. Dumbledore is currently seeing the Minister of Magic who is said to be getting put out of office. He was not available for comment.

To hear whether Harry Potter and company could be saved go to page 4… 

Hermione Granger had tears in her eyes by the end of the article. Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny sat on the bed with Hermione as she read the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. It was just the morning after the stream of events and the paper had printed almost 10 articles about it.

"Harry would be happy. Sirius' name is finally cleared," Hermione whispered.

"The people it means the most too aren't even here to enjoy it," Ron said angrily before standing up and pacing the floor, "We could have done something. Anything. Now because of our stupid mistake, Harry, Remus, and Sirius are dead."

Ginny looked up from the paper and could see Ron had tears in his eyes. She stood and walked to her older brother and hugged him. They stood there for a moment before Hermione joined them. The three stood there for a long time just holding each other in hopes that their pain would end.

The three kids were allowed out of the Hospital Wing two days after the event. They did not go to the feast. They did not talk with anyone but themselves. They did not want anyone's sympathy or pity. All they wanted to know was where Harry and the others were now and whether they would ever come back.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2

Secrets

Harry and Sirius fell onto the hard ground beyond the veil. Still disoriented, they sat for a moment letting their surroundings sink in.

"Wow," Harry said to Sirius who looked just as amazed as he did.

What lye in front of them was something incredible; something beautiful. The ground they had fallen on was green grass which was healthy and as far as they could see not one piece of it is dead. Beyond them were a healthy blend of trees and flowers and surprisingly enough; people, all of whom looked quite surprised to get so many visitors at once. Some stood up trying to get a glance at the two people on the ground. Before they could even get up, someone was thrown onto Sirius.

Harry stood up quickly and stifled a laugh at the sight before him. Sirius layed there looking at the person on his stomach before quickly pushing Remus off. Remus scrambled to his feet and grabbed both Harry and Sirius pulling them into a hug. He held them before pushing away with an angry look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU…YOU…" Remus began but trailed off as he looked around him. Before they could say anything, a woman walked up to them.

"Umm… hello. I'm Rose. Welcome to… well… beyond the veil I suppose. This really isn't my job to welcome people so I'm not very good at this. I have heard a lot about you all but especially you, Mr. Potter," Rose said not taking her eyes off of Harry. Harry broke eye contact from the red-haired woman and glanced at his god father.

"And how is that?" Remus asked skeptically pulling Harry a bit closer.

"You will find out soon enough and plus, just because were here and not out there doesn't mean we don't know what this young man can do and has done," she replied then turned to Harry, "you are an amazing boy Mr. Potter. It is, of course, an honor to meet you."

Harry stared at the woman a moment before sticking his hand out to shake hers.

"Thanks. Uhh… I guess call me Harry," Harry said shaking Rose's hand. She smiled and shook his hand happily. She looked at each of them before turning around and walking away.

Sirius gave the woman an odd look before turning to Harry. He took a step back at the look on Sirius' face.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Sirius whispered angrily, "Why did you feel that you need to save me?"

Harry thought for a moment. He didn't actually know why he did save Sirius. He just knew it was right. He looked at his god father, "Because I had too."

He said it so simply that Sirius knew it was true. He pulled Harry into a hug which he readily returned.

"Okay, so how about we take a look around before you kill Harry, Padfoot?" Remus said looking at Harry's now blue face.

Sirius finally let go and Harry took a couple of deep breaths before starting to follow Remus and Sirius.

As they made their way around the place, Harry noticed all the smiling faces. It made him quite uncomfortable.

"Why are they all smiling and staring? It's like school all over again just with well… happy people," Harry asked catching up with his god father and his best friend.

"Don't know Harry. Wish I did though. Their all sort of scary," Remus whispered back to the boy.

The three approached a large lake. Harry marveled at the hundreds of people's reflections rippling in the water. Just then, a chubby woman who resembled Professor Umbridge came forward and grinned.

"Hello," she shook their hands, "Someone here would love to meet you," the woman said with her smile growing wider by the second.

They nodded and waited apprehensively at the front of the lake. Taking another look around the lake, Harry noticed that every single person was gone. He glanced at Remus.

"Close your eyes," someone whispered to them. It startled them but they did as they were told and waited.

"You do know that I feel like an idiot standing here with my eyes closed with a werewolf and a fifteen year old kid," Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius, shut up. And I am not a kid," Harry said back.

Remus let out a snort.

"I resent that Professor," Harry said to him.

"Sh, someone is coming over here," Remus whispered hushing them up.

"Well aren't you pushy," Sirius said.

The footsteps grew closer and closer until they stopped right in front of them.

"Hello," a soft woman's voice said. Harry's breath hitched. Although he had never heard the voice it seemed oddly familiar.  
Harry's eyes opened and he gasped at what he saw. A beautiful woman stood in front of him. Her fiery red-hair stood out most as it flowed down the front of her chest. She looked young and what caught Harry most was not her beauty or angelic voice but her eyes; those startling green eyes. They were his eyes.

"Mum," he choked. She gave him a watery smile and nodded.

Remus and Sirius' eyes popped open and they looked as though they were going to faint.

Before they could say anything more, someone walked up behind her. Taking one look at him, Remus and Sirius fell to ground with a soft thump. The man was Harry's image almost exactly. His messy black hair stuck out at odd angles and his round glasses fitted his face well. The only thing that differed between them was that his eyes were hazel colored and he was about an inch or two taller than Harry.

"Dad?" was all Harry could manage.

He smiled and Lily slowly walked towards Harry. When she finally reached him, she embraced him lovingly and began to cry into his shoulders mumbling into his shoulder. James walked up to him and joined the group hug. Harry even saw a tear fall from his eyes.

Still surprised, Harry pulled away and smiled at his deceased parents. They seemed so happy just looking at Harry; seeing him smile a real smile. 

"Oh Harry. I can't believe that you're here. I mean you shouldn't be here now; not yet. You're too young," Lily said unhappily.

"Well, as long as he's here Lily might as well get to know our son. Or do you want to throw him into the lake?" James mocked to his wife who scowled him.

"You know, I'm rather surprised you didn't faint. Not too lucky for our friends here," Lily said checking over Sirius and Remus.

"Where did everyone go?" Harry said in a still choked voice. He still couldn't believe that his parents, James and Lily Potter, were standing next to him acting as if nothing had happened like they weren't dead. It was surreal.

"Well, when they found out you were coming, they decided to let us have some time to ourselves. We never really got to meet our own son," James said standing up and putting an around his son, "So how's life?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe that he was just asked such a question after he had actually died and the people who had asked the question just happened to be dead as well.

"Why is that so funny?" James asked Harry.

"Well, aren't we dead? I mean, were definitely not alive," Harry said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Harry, were not dead. We are not alive either. You could say that were in the middle," Lily replied.

"You know let's not talk about this right now. Once Remus and Sirius wake up they'll be asking the same questions so let's just talk about you Harry. We don't really know much about you and we've been well… dieing to meet you," James said laughing at his own words.

Harry nodded and he and his parents walked to the edge of the lake. Harry sat in the middle of the two and could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Nothing, just seeing you guys. It's a dream come true," Harry said wiping his tears of happiness away.

James smiled and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You know in this lake we can see in the outside world. That's how we've been watching you and everyone all these years. I see you are an amazing quidditch player!" James said happily.

Lily let out a snort of displeasure. "Is quidditch the only thing you can talk about with our son? Let's talk about that girl. Oh what's her name? Ginny! Yes! Ginny, that's it." 

Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and examined his now surprisingly interesting hands.

"Mum," Harry pleaded.

"Oh! You called me mum!" she squealed hugging her son.

"Well, if you want him to call you Lilykins or Mrs. Potter that would work too," James said to his wife nudging Harry who laughed in response.

"Oh shut up James."

"Tell us about school Harry. Anything. And later when 'Ms. Quidditch-is-to-dangerous-and-stupid-to-talk-about' is gone we can play a game," James said giddily.

He gave them a very brief summary of his years at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts, hoping not to upset them too much. Even with the sugar-coated story, Harry's parents were outraged. Luckily, Sirius and Remus began to stir.

Sirius groggily got up and stretched. For a split second, Sirius looked like he didn't know where he was until his eyes came across Lily and James. He jumped up and grabbed both of them, hugging them fiercely.

Remus soon got up and joined his old friends in a friendly and loving hug. Harry stood to the side smiling at the love and warmth radiating from them all. He finally understood what it was like for Remus and Sirius all those years they were alone.

A week passed for the Marauders and company and all seemed to be going well. James had succeeded in being beat by Harry numerous times in quidditch and even got him to fall off his broom causing Lily to practically beat him. Sirius, James, and Remus began pranking random people all of whom seemed to enjoy it for some odd reason. Harry spent plenty of time getting to know his long lost parents and loved every minute of it. Although Harry was having the time of his life, there was something in the back of his mind that said something was not exactly right. Something about the veil and its many secrets. He knew that his parents knew and now was the time to ask them.

"Mum, dad. Can I ask you something?" Harry asked him parents as they sat by the lake with Sirius and Remus.

They smiled at hearing being called mum and dad. They loved looking at Harry. He was more than they would have ever expected. He was a thoughtful young man who was an exceptional wizard. He was his father's image but had his mother's even more sweet and caring heart and her piercing green eyes. Everyday they spent with him was a dream come true and they hoped it never had to end.

"Yes son?" James answered pulling Harry closer to him with an arm around his shoulder. He noticed that Harry looked much healthier than when he had come. A smile lit his face.

"Tell me about the veil," he asked simply catching everyone off guard, "I know you know. I'm not stupid. You've been here for a long time and you should know about it and all of its secrets."

Lily stood up and walked away slowly with her arms crossed. She sat down at a nearby tree. Harry and James followed leaving Sirius and Remus.

They sat down and no one spoke for a moment. Harry waited, a feeling of apprehensiveness and dread filling him.

Lily let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Well Harry, the veil does not automatically take you here. It really depends on whether or not your soul is pure. For example, if you were to be thrown here and you were a death eater, the veil has some way of indicating whether or not the person is a pure soul. If you do not have a pure soul, you will not come here. You will go to a hell. It's worse than anything Voldemort can do. You will pay for every death and all the pain you caused. Once you have paid your debt, you will be sent here. You will be like you were before you were corrupted. You will stay your age, the age that you came through and you will be a new person. But you will still remember the pain. Rose was one of those people. I believe you met her when you came in. She paid her debt and now she is different. She knows that what she did was terrible and she still regrets it," Lily explained.

"So," James continued, "We were quite happy to see that you guys made it through even though we knew you would. Anyway, the reason people never have come back from beyond the veil was because they didn't want to. Here, there is not death or pain or sickness. You still have emotions and such but you can't get hurt and die. I mean, why would someone want to go back? This place is the dream of so many people. It was the dream that your mother and I had for you Harry but we never managed to achieve it," he said a look of genuine sadness and pain on his face.

"Here, we are able to watch those we love in the lake. It's like a pensieve. If you want to be next to them then you will have to jump into the lake. You don't really get wet or anything but you get to follow the one's you love instead of just watching them. You could sit next to them if you wish or even sit on them but they won't notice because all though you feel solid you aren't in their world. We do that to you. We've been watching you and everyone else too but you can't watch them forever. You have a certain amount of time," Lily finished.

"Is there any way you can get back to the 'real world'?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, there is. It is very difficult though. It takes away a lot of energy. If you have been here for a long time like we have it won't affect us as much because we have built up a sort of immunity. But if you, Sirius, and Remus were to go through you would become very weak; especially you. You're the youngest. The only way anyone is able to go back is if they have unfinished business and that is what you have Harry," Lily said to him. She hoped the conversation would go no further but she knew that Harry's inquires would not end.

"What unfinished business? What are you talking about?" Harry inquired.

James called Remus and Sirius over before explaining.

"You don't have a choice son about staying or not. You asked Professor Dumbledore many times why you were attacked as a baby. Well now is the time to tell you," James sighed before continuing his explanation, "Before you were born, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney. I suppose you know her as Professor but that's beside the point. Dumbledore talked to us when your mother was about six months pregnant with you. He told us that someone heard a small amount of the prophecy; only the beginning about when you will be born and such. This is why Voldemort was so obsessed with the Department of Mysteries. The prophecy is about your fate along with his. The reason you were attacked as a baby and many more times before was because of this prophecy. This is going to be hard to accept Harry."

Lily took a deep breath before saying the prophecy that had plagued her dreams for years.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Lily brought her eyes to Harry's. He had a look of such shock that she couldn't keep eye contact for too long. James put a hand on his shoulder but was surprised when Harry brushed him off and went running. He just kept running.

Harry didn't know where he was running and personally, he didn't care.

A moment ago he just heard the looming prophecy that involved himself and Voldemort. He could feel tears rush down his face as he continued to run.

_"So this is why he was after me? All these years. I'm the 'chosen one'," Harry thought sadly._

When he finally stopped running, the tree where the Marauders and Lily were sitting under was out of sight.

Harry fell to his knees and let out a muffled sob from inside his trembling hand. It was so much to bear. He was either going to have to kill or be killed. There was no way out of it. He had no choice in the matter. Harry sat there for a long time thinking and crying. He fell asleep there to surprisingly pleasant dreams.


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3

Going Home

Harry awoke the next morning to a dimly lit room. Looking around, he noticed he had been moved from his original place of slumber. Harry was now lying on a rather uncomfortable bed inside what seemed like a rather large home. As he stood up, Harry found out that indeed he was not alone in his room. Remus was sprawled across the floor with a pillow in hand and a blanket that was down by his feet. Sirius was sitting in a nearby chair with an interesting object in between his arm. As Harry moved closer, he saw that it was a black puppy that looked identical to Snuffles. He chuckled and turned to see his parents were lying in the bed across the room sleeping in each others arms. They looked peaceful and Harry decided not to disturb the group of sleeping people. Before he left the room, Sirius began mumbling some words under his breathe. Harry moved closer and when he heard what his godfather was saying, he almost burst out laughing.

"James. James if you don't get Harry down from the damn tree Lily is going to kill you. And Remus if you don't stop trying to kiss me I'm going to have to smack you," he mumbled before turning over and snoring a loud snore.

Harry keeled over holding his breathe trying not to laugh. He let out a snort when Sirius said something about Dumbledore sitting on his lap and asking for building blocks.

"Interesting, isn't it?" someone said quietly from behind Harry.

Harry jumped and turned around to see James standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Definitely," Harry replied laughing slightly as Sirius snorted again.

"You know when we were in school you could find out Sirius' deepest secrets from when he was asleep. One time Remus and me sat up half the night listening to Sirius. He told us quite a lot of information including what he had done with one of his girlfriends and how he thought that Lily wanted to 'shag' him," James said laughing, "Don't tell your mother that I told you that. She would say how shag is a very inappropriate word for your young ears to hear."

Harry nodded in response.

After a moment of silence, James excitedly asked if Harry wanted breakfast and when he agreed he exuberantly ran down the stairs and began cooking the only thing he seemed to know how: toast and orange juice.

Once the food was ready, James joined Harry at the table. They sat there for a moment just eating until Harry noticed his father watching him. He gave him a questioning look and James gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said softly toying with the hole in his plaid pajama pants.

Harry put down the toast and waited. When James didn't say anymore Harry asked, "About what?"

"How your life has been. You should be a normal, 15 year old boy enjoying his summer right now. Not sitting in the kitchen of a house that's beyond the death veil with your dead father, mother, and their dead friends. You should be hanging out with your friends. Now that you know the prophecy and all it's like life just won't get any easier for you from now on and I hate to think that me and your mother can't really do much about it. We always wanted the perfect life for you Harry but it's now far from it," James said trailing off.

"Dad, sometimes my life really is bad. Sometimes it's worse than you could ever know but I have great friends and I still do have people who love me. I even have people who love me in two different worlds. You did your best to give me a great life and I am thankful for that; for you and mum," Harry told his father. He looked up and was happy to see James smile down at his son. He took a bite out of his toast and smiled wider.

"You know when you were a baby, your mother used to get really, really pissed off at Sirius, Remus, and me. When we were in hiding, Remus and Sirius decided to stay with us for a weekend. Peter was 'on business' as he would say. Little rat," James grumbled angrily before changing back to his story, "So, Lily was going completely mad. We took you to our own Room of Requirement which we built into the house when we found out that me and Lily couldn't even leave.

"We made it into a lab where we made this potion for your mum. The next morning we got you to give it to her in the morning when I decided to make her breakfast in bed. Well, she thought it was simply adorable so she obviously took it instantly and took a sip. She told me it tasted something like corn flakes and ale mixed together. Once she drank it, it almost immediately turned her hair hot pink and her pajamas said 'James is the sexiest man alive, Sirius has the hottest body, and Remus' hair is simply magical'. It took the rest of the weekend for her to change her hair back to its normal color and to get those pajamas off her. It was hilarious," James chided.

"Of course, she chased us around the house for almost an hour until we sent you with a sorry note and she couldn't resist because you did the cutest puppy-dog lip thing that you just happened to inherit from me. I even remember her exact words: 'James Harold Potter! You send our son to make peace with me! Oh! Harry, sweetie, don't cry! Mommy forgives daddy even if he is the ugliest and stupidest man mommy has ever seen'."

Harry burst out laughing at the image of his mother in her pink hair and Marauders pajamas. James joined in and ended up choking on his toast.

When the laughing subsided, the two boys got up and went to the couch.

"You do any interesting pranks, Harry?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head and he began his story.

"Well, during Christmas Break, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me were really, really bored because we weren't allowed out of the house. So, one night we made this weird potion. We sort of just threw in random items that we had lying around the house. I think one of them may have been like rat droppings or something. It was pretty gross.

"Anyway, we got up early to put it in all the drinks that everyone drank. Once everyone got downstairs we had already eaten and were sitting on the couch. Remus was the first to come down and Tonks followed him. Remus got his coffee and Tonks got a glass of milk. They didn't drink it for quite a bit. Once the rest of the house was awake everyone began drinking their drinks and such," Harry stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"All of a sudden everyone started yelling. Mrs. Weasley turned bright red and she had something like 'Ron is my favorite' all over her face. Mr. Weasley had 'Ginny is my favorite' all over his clothes. Remus and Tonks had 'I love Tonks' and 'I love Remus' on their faces and clothes while Sirius had 'I think Harry is way hotter than I am' all over him. Moody and Kingsley practically peed in their pants from laughter. Everyone turned to us and sprinted to grab us. We all ran straight for the stairs and locked ourselves in me and Ron's room for almost two days. When we wanted to eat, we had to use my invisibilty cloak and run downstairs, get the food, and get back to the room before Mrs. Weasley got to tackle us. Best thing we ever did," Harry said reminiscing the moment.

He looked at his father who was nearly lying on the floor laughing, probably imagining everyone's faces and expressions. When he finally composed himself, James leaned back in his chair.

"I see you got my pranking jeans, aye young one?" James asked happily nibbling his toast.

"I think so, old one," Harry joked.

"I am most certainly not old!" James said angrily.

"If your not old than I'm a monkey's uncle," Sirius said sitting at the table next to James.

"Oh shut up Padfoot. You're just as old as I am."

"Most certainly am. I just age more gracefully than you and Remus," Sirius said swishing his hair back.

"Ha! Since I've been here I haven't aged a day! I look way better than you. And plus idiot, Remus is a werewolf. The only reason he looks older is because of that," James said knowingly.

"I think I look stunningly handsome for my age. Don't you think so Harry?" Remus said as he plopped down next to Harry.

"Well, I'm sort of a guy and if I say that I might lose some of my masculinity. But if it is any consolation Remus, Hermione and Ginny both had a crush on you in third year," Harry said handing Remus his piece of half eaten toast.

"HA! They never had a crush on you Padfoot," Remus said pointing his finger at Sirius.

"That's because when I last saw them I was extremely thin with random tattoos on my chest and I hadn't bathed in months. Also, my hair was quite ratty and I needed some clean clothes," he pointed out.

Remus and James rolled their eyes and Harry laughed.

Just then Lily strode down the stairs with her robe on and looked interestingly at her son and the older men.

"What have you been telling him?" she patronized.

"Nothing, darling! I made him some toast though," James said walking over to his wife and kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and sat down at the table.

After a moment of silence, Sirius turned to his best friend. He looked at the large clock in the corner and ran a hand through his hair.

"Prongs, I think it's time," he said quietly.

James turned to his friend and sighed. He fumbled with his pajamas but did not look up. Harry could feel the feeling of sadness radiate off of his father.

"Time for what?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you can go another time," James replied casting a look at Harry. He looked longingly at his son. The last thing he wanted to do was lose him again.

"I'm sorry James, you know that I don't wan this to happen but now that he knows," Sirius trailed off. Lily moved near the table and Harry could see tears beginning to flood her eyes.

"What?" Harry questioned again, "What are you talking about?"

Lily turned to her son and a single tear fell down her face.

"Harry, sweetheart, now that you know the prophecy you need to go back to the real world. I know that everyone misses you dearly and although we will too, you must go back. You need to fight him," she said as she let the tears fall.

James walked over to his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

Harry got up from his seat but did not say anything. Anxiety was taking over and he couldn't believe it. They were sending him back. They were taking his parents away... again.

"Please don't make me leave. Please, I don't want to go back," he pleaded.

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and shook his head.

"I know it's hard Harry but we need to leave. You have something you need to do Harry and that can't be denied. Plus, it's not like we won't see them again, right?" Remus asked softly.

Harry sniffed and nodded, looking around the home he had always wished and hoped for.

"When will we need to leave?" Sirius asked so quiet he was barely heard.

"Right now. This is one of the only times you can go this week," James said trying to keep himself calm.

The three of them nodded.

"Hold on, you guys should change before you go," Lily said, her tears now falling silently down her pale and freckled face.

With a snap of their fingers, The Potter's, Sirius, and Remus were changed into their original clothes. The group walked out of the house solemnly. James and Lily were talking quietly to Harry who seemed to be most affected and Remus and Sirius trailed behind.

"They're really good parents, aren't they Moony?" Sirius asked looking at his two best friends and his god son.

"Yeah, even though they never met him they love him so much. It's just like they never missed a day in his life," Remus replied to his friend with a smile.

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. He looked healthier than before they had come. His grayish - blonde hair had changed to his original color; brownish-blonde which suited him well. He was more muscular now and looked truly happy. Sirius saw that he also had a new sense of confidence. He was happy for his friend.

Remus turned his head to Sirius who was looking at Lily, James, and Harry. Sirius had changed dramatically from when he had come out of Azkaban. His stringy hair was now shiny and it gracefully fell on his tawny shoulders. He looked as he did in his school days. He had gained some weight and looked much healthier. His eyes which were still hollow from his twelve years in prison showed a glint of mischief. He was his old self again. He was once again the cocky Sirius Black.

_"Thank god," Remus thought. _

The group finally reached the opening from the veil. Remus, Sirius, and Harry walked close to the veil before turning around.

James and Lily were standing hand-in-hand looking tearfully at the people standing in front of them. They went one by one giving each of them a big bear hug. When they reached Harry, the two parents could feel more tears pouring out of their green and hazel eyes.

"I love you Harry. You're an amazing young man," Lily whispered hugging her son as tight as possible.

James joined in saying the same thing. Once they finally pulled away from Harry, the three visitors turned around to look at the veil.

Little did Sirius know that right behind him was James.

"Okay, on three," Remus nodded to his companions, "One," it was silent, "Two," they got ready to jump, "THREE!" Remus yelled before flying through the veil with Harry and Sirius in tow.

Just as Sirius jumped out, James whispered something in his ear.

"We'll meet you guys out there soon, Paddy."

Before Sirius had time to react, he felt himself fall onto the cold, stone floors of the Department of Mysteries.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 4

Saying Goodbye

Miles back at Grimmauld Place, Ginny Weasley bolted upright in her bed after having an interesting dream. As the initial shock wore off, she found that her mind had gone blank. She couldn't remember the dream. She searched her mind but found that the memory was gone. Ginny sat there for a moment before standing up and making her way down to breakfast.

When she made it down to the breakfast table, Ginny was surprised at the guests at the table. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore sat at the table speaking to Tonks. She felt a blush creep up as she figured out she was wearing her fuzzy pink robe and bunny slippers.

Bidding them hello, Ginny quickly slid into a seat at the table next to Hermione. She gave her friend a sad smile.

"Morning dear," Molly said in monotone as she handed her daughter a plate of bacon and eggs. Ever since Sirius, Remus, and Harry died she had not been the same. It was like she had lost a part of herself. Harry was as much as a son as Ron was and Sirius and Remus kept Molly from falling apart from the pressures of having her family so involved in the war. Now, there was no one who could fill their space.

"Morning mum," Ginny replied. She dug into her eggs hoping to not be included in any conversation. That was not the case.

"Ginny, we were just talking about how we think we should have a dinner in memory of," Ron choked a bit. Lately, he had been having problems saying their names but he continued on, "Harry, Remus, and Sirius." He looked up at his sister.

Her stomach plummeted. This dinner would mean that Harry was really gone; that they were all gone. Her voice failed her so Ginny just nodded in response. She studied her eggs for a while, playing with them and moving them about her plate.

"Miss. Weasley, I know this is something that is very hard for you but it is also hard for us. We need to grieve and this may be our final time to do so. The war is starting," Dumbledore said to the youngest Weasley.

Ginny looked up and met Dumbledore's intense eyes. She nodded again, trying to understand how he could hide his emotions and fears so well. Ginny couldn't imagine just putting the lose behind her. It was too hard but she had to do it. She had to hide her sadness and fear just like her headmaster.

Hermione threw down her napkin and quickly excused herself. She ran up the stairs and the sound of a slamming door nearly shook the entire house. Ron and Ginny glanced at each other before excusing themselves and following Hermione.

The two Weasley's rushed up the stairs after Hermione. Ginny opened the door to her bedroom and sighed as Hermione sat on the bed, tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked concernedly. He walked quickly into the room and sat next to her.

"I just don't want to accept that their gone. I mean Harry was… is our best friend. We can't just give up on him! The same goes for Sirius and Remus," she said frustrated. Her hands formed into fists.

"Hermione," Ron said standing up and kneeling in front of her, "Harry's gone. It's so hard for me to say that but it's true. Now, he's probably happy; Sirius and Remus too. They may finally be at peace."

"NO! HE'S…HE'S… ANGRY! SOMETHING! HE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED TO DIE! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT RONALD WEASLEY!" instead of Hermione, Ginny screamed those words at her brother. Her face matched her hair and she could feel herself begin to sob.

"Ginny, he can see his parents," Ron told her almost pleadingly, "I loved Harry like he was my brother. He was the greatest friend anyone could ever have and I don't think my life will ever be the same without him but I can't stay and grieve for him for the rest of my life. Knowing Harry, he wouldn't want it that way for any of us," Ron's voice became thick with emotion and he looked away from the two girls.

Hermione turned to Ron and cried into his shoulder. He slowly put an arm around her and sighed. Ginny stood where she was sobbing, not sure what she should do with herself. The reality of the situation was setting in and she wasn't sure she could take it.

Ron opened an arm up and motioned with his hand for his little sister to come to him. Ginny put a hand on her face, wiping the tears and made her way to her brother. She fell into his arms and let her tears fall once again. Now, more than ever, they needed each other.

Outside the door, Tonks stood with Molly listening to the crying teenagers.

"Molly, this is terrible. They've have just lost their best friend and we can't do anything!" Tonks said quietly to Mrs. Weasley.

Molly turned to a very sad and angry looking Tonks. She was surprised at her appearance. It was here that she knew how much Tonks was hurting. She looked more like Sirius than she knew but some aspects of her appearance fit Remus'. Only Molly knew the relationship going on between the werewolf and young Auror.

"I… I don't know. The only way we can do is to let them grieve. I think that the going away dinner should do them some good," she answered. In all honestly, this probably was the only situation Molly Weasley did not know what to do. She had tried so hard to make things better but a hearty breakfast and a family dinner wouldn't close this wound.

"No stupid dinner is going to help everyone get past this Molly. I miss them, I miss the way each one of them treated me with respect even though I'm so young and naive kid. We could've done something back there but now their dead and as for the rest of us," Tonks turned her back to Molly and whispered with a voice unlike her own, "it really is only a matter of time."

The rest of the day for the young teenagers was spent in Ginny and Hermione's room. Ron, who had not slept in his old room since Harry's parting, refused to even step foot in there now. He had told his mother of the many memories he had from the room and understandingly, Molly allowed Ron to walk around in a fish-smelling shirt after he dropped his lunch on his shirt. That day was spent in silence. Ron sat on the bed staring into space while Ginny and Hermione sat on the ground with their heads together.

"I miss Harry's stupid hair," Hermione grumbled suddenly, catching them all off guard. The sound made their head's pop up from surprise. Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," Ginny commented fiddling with her fingers. She wistfully looked up and imagined Harry; running his fingers through his hair while he nervously studied his potions book.

"You know what I miss?" Ron added quietly from his corner. The two girls looked at him and waited for his answer, "I miss when he used to play chess with me and when he'd lose he'd say 'I was distracted' or 'this chessboard has something against me'," Ron smiled a distant smile remembering his friend.

"I miss his eyes," Ginny said, "and I miss how he made me laugh, how he made me happy when I was sad, how he would hold the door open for me if we were together, and I miss how tall he was and when he'd talk to me he'd have to lean down a bit," Ginny continued on, not noticing the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, "I miss his laugh and I miss the way he crinkles his nose when he doesn't like something..." Ginny could've carried on but stopped herself. 

"Oh god," she thought, "did I say that out loud?"

Ginny looked up to find Ron and Hermione gapping at her. Ron looked utterly confused but Hermione looked as though she was calculating something in her head. Suddenly, she put a hand on her mouth and a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny! You still fancy Harry, don't you?" Hermione gasped. Ron suddenly became aware and looked from Hermione to his sister.

Ginny blushed crimson and turned around to look at the window, "More like did."

"Ginny! Why didn't you say you fancied him?" Ron asked standing up and going over to his sister.

Not turning from the window, Ginny answered, "It's embarrassing, okay! He's my brother's best mate and my best friends other best friend! It'd be weird!"

Hermione looked at Ginny while Ron burst out laughing. His laughter was loud and hysterical and Ginny's face turned even redder. Hermione soon joined in, falling to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Oh you guys are such hypocrites! You both like each other. Hermione, you're to nervous to admit and Ron, you're to thick to even know that you do!" Ginny yelled over the laughter. Suddenly they both became quiet.

"W-What?" Ron stuttered.

"You heard me," Ginny said with her hands on her hips. It was their turn to blush. She knew she had them. There was no way out now.

"Ha! Look now! Both of you, admit you like each other before it's too late," she told her brother and her friend in an all-knowing kind of voice.

Hermione turned to Ron, "Fine. Ron, I fancy you," she answered causing Ginny to squeal in delight.

Ron looked startled at Hermione then broke out into a smile.

"Well Ron? You feel the same way about Hermione, don't you?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," he mumbled bashfully.

Hermione's face broke into a large smile and she hugged Ron tightly which he gladly returned. She smiled. Seeing them happy made Ginny somewhat happy. At least someone found happiness and although it wasn't her, Ginny was glad it was Ron and Hermione. They deserved it.

As the dinner approached, the three friends found themselves not looking forward to it. When Mrs. Weasley finally called them down, they shared a determined look and made their way to the dining room slowly and remorsefully.

When they reached the dinning room, people were already being seated. Among them was the entire Weasley clan, the advanced guard that had picked up Harry from Privet Drive that summer, and surprisingly enough, Professor Snape. He had his usual 'I-hate-the-world-and-my-life' scowl on his face. Ginny noticed immediately that he was sitting a considerable amount away from everybody else.

The kids walked to their seats and the table lapsed into silence as Dumbledore stood up. He held a glass on wine and held a somber look on his face.

"We are here to remember those who we have lost. Remus Lupin was a wonderful man. He was a bright pupil and was best friends with James Potter and Sirius Black. He was indeed a werewolf but in real life he a very different man. He was quiet and preferred reading over many things but one thing was for sure: he was one of the kindest and most loving men you would ever meet in your lifetime. I had the pleasure of being his headmaster and being in his presence. I know that everyone here respected him as an adult figure and good friend.

"Sirius Black was definitely a different person than Remus. He was falsely imprisoned for murders he did not commit but after those long years in Azkaban Prison he came back and all he wanted to do was care for his godson. He was a loving man who was quite the kid. He was followed around by many young ladies in his years at Hogwarts and cared for his friends, especially James Potter. He loved him like a brother. Although he was born into the infamous Black family, Sirius defied their rules and beliefs and became a better person than even I could imagine. He entertained us in these dark times and would easily have died to help anyone from young Miss. Weasley to even Severus Snape," Albus turned his gaze to Severus who showed no sign of emotion on his pale, peaky face.

Dumbledore took a breath before finishing his speech.

"Then there was young Harry Potter. He was no ordinary boy. I know that if he is indeed watching us he would be flattered and quite embarrassed to hear what so many people have to say about him. He was a very kind young man and one of the best quidditch players I have ever seen in my many years at Hogwarts. He cared for so many people and would have died for any one of us. This boy was destined for big things and his life was cut short. All of us here owe Harry our lives since he has saved us all more than once before. I know that his friends," Dumbledore looked directly at Ron and Hermione who were sitting quietly avoiding everyone's gaze, "cared about Mr. Potter and the people here were considered his family.

"None of them deserved death. We are here to say goodbye. Goodbye to our friends and family. You will always be remembered as great people," Albus concluded raising his glass high in the air.

He looked up and nodded to the group sitting around the table. Just as he sat down, a bang came from above and a yell of pain emitted through out the house.

Ginny was the first to get up and went on a steady run up to where the bang came from. She sprinted up the stairs and it was silent only for a moment.

"HARRY!"


	5. Feelings And Revealings

Chapter 5

Feelings And Revealings

Ginny's shrill scream rang through out the household making every occupant jump. It remained silent for a moment, no one daring to move or believe what they had just heard.

"Harry?" Ron said out loud. He looked around at everyone's shocked faces before he and Hermione ran to the hallway where the bang had come from.

"RON! Help me, PLEASE!" Ginny yelled, her voice shaking as she looked up at her brother. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hands shook violently as she moved Harry's head into her lap.

Ron looked upon the scene and couldn't help but gasp. Harry looked as though he hadn't slept for days much less eaten. He had cuts on his face that ran deep through his cheek and had bruises on his arms. His clothes were ripped and he was soaked. Noticing that Harry was shaking in his sisters arms, Ron ran up to them and fell to his knees, Hermione following in his suit.

"What happened Ginny?" Hermione said, her voice unsteady and scared. She touched Harry's hand and pulled it back immediately as he shivered.

"It was like someone opened the door and threw him in here! I don't know; when I came up, he was just falling in and out of consciousness. If he's here," she became thoughtful for a moment, "than where are Sirius and Remus?"

Moments after, the door of Grimmauld Place swung open and Remus and Sirius staggered in looking tired and worn. They closed the door quickly, obviously out of breath. From the look of them, they were both in about the same state as Harry.

Both of them looked around searchingly and their eyes fell upon the four teenagers. Ignoring the many people running up the stairs to the main hallway, the two men ran over and fell next to Harry, who was moaning in pain.

Dumbledore was the first to approach. Ginny looked up at him and it was evident that he knew the situation was bad. She turned away quickly; the look on his face was frightening and for the first time in her life, she feared her headmaster.

He motioned for Arthur to carry Harry upstairs with a wave of the hand. Everyone split apart and allowed them free access to the stair well. Mrs. Weasley followed behind her husband, tears welling up in her warm eyes. Ron and Hermione walked silently behind Sirius and Remus while Ginny lagged behind trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Molly, tell Minerva to call Madam Pomfrey. Tell her to bring all the potions she can for all three of them," Dumbledore said, a sense of urgency in his normally calm voice. Molly nodded and bustled out the door, quickly alerting McGonagall of the situation.

"Sirius, Remus, please sit down. You definitely deserve it," Arthur said to the two men who were watching Harry intently.

"Arthur," Sirius said his voice matching the one he had when he escaped Azkaban," If we sit down we'll fall asleep. I'm not going anywhere until I know if Harry is alright."

"Same here," Remus seconded, his voice matching Sirius'.

Arthur merely nodded.

Moments later, Madame Pomfrey came into the room, a large aray of potions popping out of her bag. She tutted as she saw the state Harry was in and quickly went to work.

"Well he's been through hell this one. Poor boy, so much pain for such a young person," Poppy muttered to herself, digging out all the potions she could find.

One by one, she poured the potions down Harry's throat and healed all his cuts. When she was finished, she wiped her hands on her apron and shook her head.

"He needs sleep. By the looks of it, he hasn't slept or eaten for ages. Give him this dreamless sleep potion as well," she handed it to Molly. She took the bottle carefully and held it close to her chest, watching the young boy in the bed intently.

Quickly as she could, Poppy healed Sirius and Remus and sent them to bed for a much needed sleep. Nodding her head, Poppy tutted once more at Harry and walked silently out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

"Albus, they are going to be okay, right?" Molly asked. She noted how peacefully he slept and smiled to herself.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, he will be okay but I think our young friends here would like some time alone with Mr. Potter. Am I correct?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded fervently and were soon left alone.

They stood there for a moment, looking at Harry as he slept. Ginny was the first to make a move. She sat on the ground next to Harry's bed and grabbed his hand. Ron and Hermione followed in her suit and it was silent.

For the rest of the night, the three teenagers sat in that postion. Molly would occasionally pop inside and see whether Harry had woken up yet. The house of Black was now silent but the blanket of pain and sadness that had enveloped it had finally passed over.

The next two days passed slowly. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent most of their time in Harry's room, waiting for him to open his eyes. It was yet to happen.

When they weren't allowed to see Harry, they stayed with Sirius and Remus, both of the men sharing Sirius' large bedroom. Occasionally, one would wake up and be able to give small bits of their story but none of it made sense. Often they would speak of bushes but still, no one knew what had happened while they were away. Anxiously, the Order waited for the real story.

It was early afternoon when Sirius woke up again. A blanket was covering his face so no one could tell his eyes were open. When he sat up, catching Ginny and Hermione by surprise, he yelled in pain from the sunlight.

"AHH! THE LIGHT!" Sirius yelled before covering his head again with the blanket. The noise of Sirius' screams woke up Remus. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You're awake!" Hermione said jovially. 

Remus waved hello before turning over and hiding under his blanket. Sirius responded with a grunt.

"THEIR AWAKE?" Molly screamed from down the stairs. All four turned towards the door as she jumped inside, her face warm and excited.

Sirius and Remus groaned out of displeasure and tried to fasten the blankets over their heads but Mrs. Weasley practically ripped it to shreds. She hugged and kissed them both before literally dragging them out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.

They unhappily plopped into the kitchen chairs. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed laughing all the way as they looked at the men.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to slap Molly before running back to his room and going back to sleep. His hair was cleaner than usual. He looked as though he had gained a bit of weight and looked more his age. Decked out in an overly large t-shirt and puppy pajama pants, you just couldn't help but laugh.

Remus looked just as unhappy as Sirius did. His hair stuck up at odd angles as Harry's usually does. It was no longer grey but was sandy blonde and suited him well. His pajamas were the funniest thing of all. His pants were partially rolled up on one leg and he wore a shirt that said 'I'm a werewolf, hear me howl.'

Molly made almost everyone in the kitchen for Sirius and Remus. The four plates in front of them were piled high with foods of every kind.

"Molly, we don't need all this food," Remus insisted.

"Shut it Remus, I'm hungry," Sirius said gulping down pumpkin juice.

Remus shrugged and began to eat.

After a half an hour of silence, Remus and Sirius finally ate the last of their pancakes. Molly looked happily at them and took away the plates before sitting down.

"So, how was your sleep?" Ron asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Very resting," Remus said somewhat preoccupied. Sirius followed his gaze and smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione's hands clasped together underneath the table.

"It's about time!" Remus yelled throwing his hands up. Ron and Hermione jumped and blushed deeply, figuring out who they were talking about.

"Knew they were meant for each other. You owe me ten galleons Padfoot," Remus reminded Sirius whose smile vanished from his face.

"Oh fine Moony, be that way," he grunted, handing him the ten galleons he owed him..

"You bet on us?" Hermione asked obviously shocked and appalled at the situation.

"Not just me, Harry too. It was his idea in the first place. I owe him thirty galleons actually," Sirius said angrily.

Two pops could be heard from the hallway and Fred and George came down the stairs. They looked surprised to see Remus and Sirius awake. They greeted them warmly, or at least as warmly as the twins usually do, and sat down at the table.

"So, what happened with you guys?" One of the twins asked expectantly. Remus paled and looked at his companion. Sirius shook his head and looked down.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and slapped each one of the head, "Boys!"

"No Molly," Sirius insisted as she was about to take another go at her son's head, "Don't worry about it. We planned on telling you all at dinner tonight."

Mrs. Weasley nodded but gave a menacing glare to the twins.

As the day continued on, the trio noticed that the news of Sirius and Remus' awakenings had traveled fast throughout the Order. Dinner came around and most of the Order had come to hear the heroic story they hoped for of Remus and Sirius' adventure.

"Kids, go upstairs. We'll call you down when we're all done here," Molly told her children. Sirius shook his head and walked over to the red headed woman.

"Molly, they deserve to know as well. Harry is their friend too," he said quietly. She reluctantly agreed and they followed her, taking a seat at the large table. As they looked around, the trio noticed there were many, many more members now. Some of which included their former house mates like Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet and others they knew from odd encounters like Fleur Delacour and even Viktor Krum.

Ron looked at him angrily before grabbing Hermione's hand protectively. Ginny choked back a laugh as Dumbledore stood up.

"We are having this meeting for you all to hear the account of the events that happened early June from Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin. They have decided to allow everyone see the memory through a pensieve. Everyone gather around and place your hand inside the pensieve," Dumbledore motioned to the pensieve and members locked hands and one by one they put a hand into the bowl and were sucked into the memory.

_"Sirius? Sirius wake up," Remus whispered groggily._

Sirius' eyes flickered open and he looked around. The place they were in was silent but he knew it well. He crawled over to his godson who was unconscious.

"What's happened to him?" Sirius asked. Remus lifted Harry's wrist and felt his pulse.

"James and Lily did say that when we go through the veil we will lose a lot of energy and since he's the youngest he lost the most."

Sirius nodded to his fellow Marauder and remembered something that James said to him in his final moments beyond the veil.

"Did you hear it?" Sirius asked quickly, picking up Harry. Remus gave him an odd look.

"Hear what?"

"James," he said exasperatedly, "He said to me 'I'll meet you out there soon.' Do you think he meant that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. But now is not the time to worry about that. Someone is bound to come in and check on what the noise was, we need to get out."

Sirius nodded and stood up. His legs were shaky just as Remus' were but he made an attempt to help his friend. Just then, Harry began to cough in his godfather's arms.

"Hello," he croaked, smiling at them.

"How are you feeling?" they asked in unison.

Harry laughed.

"Just peachy," he replied trying to stand up but failed miserably as he fell back onto the floor with a small thump.

"Okay, let's try and get out of here. I suppose everyone thinks were dead so it may be a bit weird if we prance out of the Department of Mysteries and drag you along with us. Especially since I'm a mass murderer on the loss," Sirius said the last bit very quickly as he and Remus picked Harry up again.

"What's that? In the corner I mean," Remus pointed to a shining object in the middle of the darkness of the room.

They began to walk over to the object. Keeping a fair distance away, Remus looked it over. From its shining, they concluded that it was a portkey.

Suddenly, almost ten popping noises echoed through out the hall.

Out of the darkness, ten black figures walked out slowly with their wands raised.

"Hello Black, Lupin," the voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled, "Potter."

"I thought you were in Azkaban," Harry questioned weakly. He was not in the mood for this, not now.

The death eaters laughed before answering.

"Escaped. It was actually quite easy since we have the dementors on our side," the high pitched voice of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out.

Lupin and Sirius put Harry down and drew out their wands. Harry did that same.

"Harry, you're not fighting," Remus whispered out of the side of his mouth, "You can hardly stand."

"Dream on, Remmy. I'm fighting," Harry said determined.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled catching on of the death eaters off guard. The death eater was hit by the curse full force and fell to the floor.

"STUPEFY!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" "DIFFINDIO!" "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Spells were being thrown left and right.

Lucius was vigorously trying to reach Harry. As he pushed through his fellow death eaters he kept using them as shields. One by one they fell to the ground unconscious.

Four death eaters were down by the time Lucius was even remotely close to Harry who was sending curses behind his back at his enemy's father.

When four more death eaters were put unconscious the group focused on Lucius and Bellatrix, the only death eaters left standing.

"You need some practice," Sirius said mockingly to his cousin.

She turned to him and smiled her menacing smile before she sent a final curse at Sirius.

"CRUCIO!"

The spell was going in slow motion it seemed. Harry ran and pushed Sirius out of the way. He was now in the line of fire.

The spell hit the young boy square in the chest. The pain was immense. Hot daggers seemed like they were going to penetrate Harry's skin and he felt that his scar practically burst open but he didn't give them the satisfaction. Harry didn't scream. He merely bit his lip and held back the screams that were trying to escape his lips.

As soon as the spell hit Harry it ended. Remus ran up and tackled Bellatrix with Sirius keeping his wand on Lucius.

Harry was now on his knees and soon darkness crept into his mind and he knew no more.

"THE DARK LORD WILL HAVE HIS TIME! IT WILL BE SOON!" Bellatrix screeched before her and Lucius apparated away with the other death eaters.

Remus and Sirius ran over to the unconscious Harry who was shaking badly.

"The portkey is our only chance, Sirius," Remus said quietly raising the boy up.

Sirius paled and followed Remus to the portkey. They looked at each other and nodded before they touched the object and were swept away.

When the three finally felt the ground they stood up quickly. Harry, who was still unconscious, was shaking even more than before.

The two final marauders looked at each other concerned for the young boy.

"Why did he have to push me out of the way anyway?" Sirius asked.

"He's a lot like his father. You know James would have done the same," Remus answered.

Sirius looked around and saw that they were in the back alleys of London. A wild idea came to him and Sirius stuck out his wand.

All of a sudden, a large purple bus came into focus and stopped in front of him.

"'Ello, I'm Stan S---"Stan cut himself off when he got a look at the group in front of him.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU ARE! HOW ARE YOU 'ERE?" He yelled.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it between Stan's eyes.

"Shhh, we need to be taken to Spinners End. No stops in between. You will not say anything about this," he said menacingly.

He nodded numbly and let the three onto the empty Knight Bus.

After laying Harry down on a bed, Remus and Sirius took a seat and held on for the ride.

BANG!

The Knight Bus was in motion. Remus fell immediately to the floor and held on to Sirius' leg for dear life. Sirius was holding onto his wobbly chair and tried his best not to fall on top of his friend.

BANG!

Sirius looked out of the window and saw they were getting very close to their destination. Remus had pulled himself up and his knuckles were white from holding onto his chair.

BANG!

"I hate this damn bus," Remus muttered darkly when they finally stopped. He had once again fallen forward and was sitting with his arms crossed on the floor.

"Wow! 'Arry Potter on dis here bus. Ern, 'Arry Potter," Stan muttered standing over the 15 year old boy.

"Obliviate," Sirius said before leaving a very confused Stan on the bus.

Remus and Sirius decided to drag Harry along with them. They looked back at Spinners End and ran across the street.

The next 20 minutes they walked in silence except for an occasional moan from Harry whose shaking had now ceased.

Harry opened one eye and looked at his godfather whose eyes seemed to be drooping down.

"You look tired," he whispered.

Sirius jumped slightly before smiling down at his godson.

"That's probably because I am," Sirius answered the boy back.

Harry looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to rain.

"It's raining," Remus said pointing out the obvious.

"No duh, Remus," Harry said back rolling his eyes.

Sirius laughed but stopped when the rain began to become harder. Harry had once again begun to shake and the wind didn't make it much better.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun," Remus hummed to the tune of an old song.

"You're really bad at that Moony. I suggest you stop," Sirius said causing his friend to blush.

The rain once began to get harder and harder as the group walked. Sirius put Harry onto his back and him and Remus ran down the streets not noticing the two animals that were watching them closely.

Grimmauld Place became clearer and the group turned the corner cautiously making sure that no one was watching them. As numbers 11 and 13 came into focus Remus ran to the middle and looked closely.

The houses 11 and 13 suddenly seemed to be pulling apart and another house squeezed in the middle.

"God, I hate this house," Sirius said angrily as his old home appeared.

Remus, Sirius, and Harry walked closer to the house when a rustle in the bushes could be heard. Sirius ran quickly to the house as Remus whipped out his wand. Sirius opened the door and practically threw him inside the house. He ran back to Remus' side and they ran quickly to where the sound had come from. 

When they were unsuccessful the two men ran as fast as they could back to the house. 

At that moment, the many order members and children were sucked out of the pensieve.


	6. All Those In Need Of A Life, Say I

Chapter 6

All Those In Need Of A Life, Say I

_Harry was walking down the hallway; the hallway that haunted him all of his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was the Department of Mysteries._

He began to run down the familar corridor and pushed open the door easily, leading him to a large, round room. He looked around, his breathing heavy and sweat dripping down his face. He glasses slid down slightly from the persperation and he quickly pushed the back up to the bridge of his nose. His eyes searched the room and stopped as a door came into view. He ran to it, anticipation and nervousness rushing through his veins. He opened the door to find that the veil swaying almost mokingly at him.

Harry turned quickly as the door closed. He could feel his heart begin to race. He was locked in. A slight clambor of feet from behind caused Harry to spin around and his breath hitched at the sight before him.

Standing in front of the veil, looking more dead than alive, were his parents. They were standing hand in hand next to Sirius and Remus. They all looked at him, disappointed and angrily. Harry noticed that his godfather and Remus looked pale and gaunt, most unlike how they were now.

"How could you Harry?" Remus asked him, his voice horribly calm. The silence could be heard through out the room as Harry shook his head in confusion.

"What? What did I do?" he asked him walking forward. Instead of getting closer to his family, they seemed to be pushed away. The room was getting longer and he took another step. They moved backward again, coming close to the veil.

"You killed us Harry. You killed all of us. If you weren't ever born Lily and I would still be alive and happy, you stupid boy. We hate you," James told him son in the same calm voice Remus had. The anger burning in his eyes was so raw and so real that Harry stepped back in fear.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at his parents and friends, "No. No, I didn't! It—It wasn't my fault dad!" he yelled at his father but to no avail.

"You killed us too Harry," Sirius said pointing to himself and Remus; "If you didn't fall for Voldemorts' damn 'fake dream' then we would still be alive. You are weak Harry. You can't save the world. You're just going to die and you are going to kill the rest of us as well. We all just want you to die anyway."

Harry could feel more tears falling down his face. He shook his head again, trying to get out of this horrible nightmare but nothing happened. This was real; it was all real.

"Why were they saying such things?" he thought frantically trying to make sense of things, "Surely they don't mean it."

"Harry, just go away," someone from behind Harry said.

He whirled around and saw that his three best friends were standing by the door. Ginny was looking at him with disgust along with Ron and Hermione.

"No. You don't mean that," he said painfully. His voice was choked and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this. He felt his wand in his pocket and reached to take it out.

"Yes we do Harry," Ginny answered, causing Harry to stop his pursuit of his wand, "You put our family in danger and I hate you. For all I care, you can go and get yourself killed by Voldemort."

"You know what? I think I'm going to kill you Harry. Then you won't come to us with your stupid and annoying problems. Good-bye Harry," Ron said menacingly pointing his wand to Harry's chest. The rest pulled out their wands and muttered the dreaded words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

"NO! NO!" Harry screamed as he woke up with a start. He shot up from his bed and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears were falling down his face profusely. He was looking around his room furiously trying to figure out what was going when footsteps came running up the stairs.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he ran into the room where his best friend was staying in. Behind him were Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. The two eldest men ran to his side and tried to comfort him but he pushed them away.

"You didn't mean it, did you? You couldn't have," he said frantically trying to reassure himself that it was just a dream. He looked to his friends with pain etched into his face.

"Harry, you need to settle down, okay? You are okay," Remus said softly to the boy. Realizing what he was doing in front of his friends, Harry turned away quickly, trying to hide his tears.

Sirius looked at him for a moment before grabbing his godson and holding him tightly. Harry tried to struggle, pushing Sirius away with his fists. Sirius tightened his grip as Harry continued to struggle in his godfather's embrace. Finally, he stopped struggling and fell into his arms, willing himself to let go of the nightmare.

After a while Harry finally settled down and fell back asleep. By then, Remus had taken Harry's friend out of the room instructing them to wait for any information on their friend. They reached Hermione's room and silence over took them. After a couple of minutes, Ron broke the silence with a loud sigh.

"What do you suppose he was dreaming about?" he asked shifting his feet.

Ginny just shook her head unable to answer the question.

_"He seemed so terrified," she thought to herself, "I've never seen Harry like that."_

"We can't even do anything about it. This is so terrible Ron," Hermione said to Ron who looked just as sad as she did.

"I know Hermione. I know," he replied before returning back to examining the floor boards.

Sirius and Remus returned downstairs only to find that the meeting was over. Dumbledore sat quietly with the Weasley's and Tonks.

As the door to the room opened, the group turned quickly and Molly stood up, her eyes already questioning the men.

"How is he?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Arthur turned to his wife and could tell from the look in her eyes that she was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. He almost chuckled, remembering how not long ago Molly had suggested Harry die his hair red. She loved the boy as if he were her own.

"He's," Sirius stopped a moment, trying to gather the right words, "he seems to be in a bit of a shock but we got him to settle down," Sirius answered finally.

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards him, "I want to make sure that everyone is quiet around the house Sirius. We need to let Harry have some rest," he whispered in his ear. As a response, Sirius nodded and took a seat at the table.

Night flooded the house and morning soon crept in. The events of last evening were rough and most didn't sleep. Molly kept sticking her head in Harry's room making sure he was still there. When Molly would come back to bed, Arthur would run to check on Harry and come back quickly. It was obvious that everyone had chosen different methods to keep themselves awake in the case that Harry was to wake up.

When the morning came, everyone finally decided that they needed to sleep. Peacefully, they all slipped into bed unaware that Harry had finally woken up.

Harry sat up slowly from his bed and looked around his room. The sun was up but the house was so quiet. That was pretty rare. He rubbed his forehead tiredly and yawned, throwing his feet onto the side of the bed.

Harry turned and saw that Ron was snoring louder than ever in his bed. The covers were covering only his feet and his hair was sticking up like Harry's. He chuckled as his friend grumbled something about Hermione before he got up and went to the door.

Walking downstairs, Harry noticed that once again the house seemed deserted. 

He walked into the kitchen and decided that he needed some food. Once a sandwich was made, Harry took a seat by himself at the table. He checked himself over and chuckled at the looks of himself. He was wearing a pair of long, muggle basketball shorts with his socks going past his ankles. He was wearing Ron's Chuddley Cannons shirt so it was extremely large on Harry's frame. He felt his hair and it was as usual sticking up at interesting angles. His glasses were not straight on his face so he felt a bit nerdy.

As he sat there in the silence of the household, Harry tried to recollect the events that lead up to now.

He remembered bits and pieces from after he came from beyond the veil. He remembered a portkey… death eaters… the knight bus… rain… a dream… screaming… then all was black and now here he was, sitting alone in the kitchen in his pajamas eating a sandwich.

"All those in need of a life," Harry said to himself, "Say I," he stopped a moment, making sure he was truly alone then threw his hand in air and yelled, "I!" He laughed at himself.

For the next hour or so, Harry wandered around the house doing anything he could to keep himself occupied. He noticed that Mrs. Black's picture was somehow taken down. After cleaning the kitchen, living room, and the extra bedroom Harry found that he had nothing to do.

Harry decided to knick Ron's chess set. Once it was successfully downstairs Harry set it up and played with an imaginary player playing against him.

As the game was becoming more intense and Harry found that he was losing, he heard a creaking noise coming from upstairs. As a reaction, he sat up immediately causing the chess table to fall scattering all the pieces.

"Who's down there?" Ron said as he scratched his head walking down the stairs.

"Hey Ron," Harry said nonchalantly.

For a moment Ron seemed to be a bit disoriented. He looked every direction and when his eyes met Harry's his head tilted a bit and he squinted as if trying to recognize him.

"Harry?" he said questionably.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, who else would it be Ron? Want a sandwich?"

Ron smiled and ran to his friend giving him a "manly hug" as he would call it.

"You're awake!" he said happily as he and Harry started towards the table.

"Yeah. How long was I asleep since it's such big news?" Harry asked sitting across from his friend.

"Wow… umm… about three or four days."

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Why was it such a big surprise for me to wake up?" he asked causing Ron to look at him with a mildly surprised expression on his face.

"Well, you were pretty banged up when you came back and you were moaning and all that. Then we saw what happened… how you were put under the crutiatus curse and it was not something that was nice to see mate. Then you were screaming from some dream," Ron answered now stuffing his face with the last remaining pieces of toast.

Harry merely nodded trying to remember the events.

Just as he was about to ask Ron about what happened while Harry was asleep a rumbling came from upstairs.

"What the---," Ron said but before he could finish he was trampled over by Hermione and Ginny.

They both practically pounced on Harry causing him to fall backwards on to the floor.

"HARRY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Hermione screamed her bushy hair in a ponytail.

He managed to mumble something but the two girls were still on top of him.

"What is going on here? We are trying to sleep!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed walking down the stairs.

"What is going on? Did you not hear me?" she asked again.

After a moment the girls stood up revealing a much disoriented Harry Potter.

"OH! HARRY!" she screamed, picking up the boy and bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"Mrs.---Weasley----can't---breath," he said through breaths.

Molly immediately let go and looked at her sergeant son with tears in her eyes.

"Well, this calls for a celebration! Kids get Arthur, Sirius, and Remus up! I'll alert Dumbledore and everyone. Oh, they'll be so thrilled!" she said prancing away to the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron who was currently choking on his sandwich from laughter.

"Ha, ha Ronald. Now shut up and come on," Hermione said to Ron as she also pranced up the stairs, Ginny and the boys in tow.

"Ginny and Ron wake up your dad. Me and Harry will wake up Sirius and Remus," Hermione said pointing in the direction of the rooms.

Harry and Hermione tip-toed into the room and suppressed their laughter as they looked at the two men. Remus was once again on the floor, his blanket tangled up between his legs. He also seemed to be sucking his thumb. Sirius was sprawled horizontally on his bed with his head hanging off his bed.

"You wake up Sirius," Harry whispered.

Harry walked up to Remus and poked him on the shoulder.

"Remus, Remus, wake up!" he whispered in his ear.

Remus swatted Harry and ended up waking him in the head while muttering a "shut up you git" in the process.

Due to Harry's quick thinking he thought of a way to get him out of bed.

"Remus! Tonks came up to me and said she wants to marry you and shag you silly," he said in a deep voice.

Remus immediately sprung up from bed and ran to the doorway.

"Tonks?" he said before he heard Harry doubling over in laughter on the floor.

"That was not funny Harry!" he yelled at his best friend's son who just kept on laughing.

All of a sudden, Sirius ran from the room with a terrified look on his face yelling Molly's name. Harry turned to Hermione who was also on the floor laughing.

"What did you say?" Remus asked as Hermione and Harry began to calm down.

"Well, I tried just about everything to get that man up. I figured that he died or something but then I remembered that he is very close to this one odd thing. It was this really ratty and old blanket. It had all the marauders signatures on it and it had some sort of quote from them under it. So I told him that Molly had decided to make it into tea cozies, socks, and the rest was going too made into some rags. Well, after that he ran out screaming for her so I guess it worked didn't it?" Hermione said as she walked off downstairs.

Remus rolled his eyes as he and Harry walked out of the room downstairs where Sirius was yelling at Molly for ruining his favorite blanket.


	7. Reasons

Chapter 7

Reasons

As an eventful day came to a close, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the old kitchen of Grimmauld. All four were sitting warmly around the kitchen table, rubbing their stomachs fondly.

"Wow, mum really went out of line with this one. First, she makes breakfast then an hour later lunch and then a big dinner! Harry, next time you pass out stay out for about three days then wake up. We can eat some good food then," Ron said licking his lips imagining another feast.

"Oh shut it Ronald," Hermione said grabbing his hand.

At the gesture, Harry's eyes widened. He looked from Ginny to his two friends and a grin grew slowly across his face. He bolted from his seat, screaming his godfather's name.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked walking out of the drawing room. Remus followed him a moment later, rubbing his head tiredly as he had been asleep moments ago.

"You both owe me some galleons!" he said happily, his hand waiting in mid-air for his money.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before unhappily digging into their pockets. They pulled out the amount and gave them to Harry, who happily trotted away down the stairs.

When he sat back at the table, Ron and Hermione were now an unhealthy red color. Harry chuckled.

"So, Harry," Ginny said trying to make it seem like meaningless conversation but failing dismally. It was obvious to Harry that she was itching to ask him the question everyone had been hinting at today.

"What do you guys want to know?" Harry asked as he lazily leaned back in his chair.

The three others looked at each other and mentally agreed on the question.

"What was behind the veil?" Hermione said leaning forward slightly to see Harry's expression. Surprisingly, Harry broke out into a huge grin that made his whole face glow. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat at his uncharacteristic smile.

"It was that good?" Ron asked eagerly as Harry memorized the moments with his parents. Harry nodded still remembering his experience with the veil.

"Well come on then! Tell us!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the room with a rather large group in tow. Tonks came running to the table with her now 'normal' spiky bubble gum pink hair but ended up falling face first onto the floor. Kingsley followed behind. He looked at the woman on the floor, sighed, and picked a blushing Tonks up. Remus and Sirius strolled into the room with the rest of the Weasley men.

Everyone sat down and looked incredulously to Harry. He looked around at the eager faces and felt his face turn scarlet. He always had a problem with speaking to a large groupl of people. Reluctantly, Harry began his tale. He slowly got more comfortable and ended his story with the final minutes of his time beyond the veil. Only the two Marauders noticed that Harry had left out the prophecy and the many secrets of the veil.

As the story came to an end, the group listening walked away from the table whispering furiously about the adventure that Sirius, Remus, and Harry experienced. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and grinned before walking out of the room.

"So, you really met your parents Harry?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. She noticed that he was no longer the scrawny boy she had fallen hard for in her first year at Hogwarts. His hair was as unruly as ever and he had grown almost as tall as Ron. He was looking much older now that he was back and Ginny couldn't help but think that it was for the better.

"Yeah, they were really great. I really understand why everyone thinks that I look like my dad. It's sort of funny. And I beat him in quidditch three or four times," Harry said to his friends, a misty look in his eyes.

"They must have been great people," Hermione said softly.

"They still are. It's weird that even though I know they were," Harry stopped a moment. He still found it hard to say the word 'dead' as so many people he cared for had come to that fate but he continued, "gone but they still are having a life. It makes me feel a little better."

"Harry? Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"It is?" Harry asked. His friends laughed at his forgetfulness and nodded in response.

"Duh Harry. Don't be daft. It's July fifth. Your birthday is in a couple of weeks," Ron reminded his friend.

"Oh, yeah. It's weird that someone other than me actually cares. The Dursley's…" Harry cut himself off as he remembered that his so called family must have been ecstatic to hear that Harry had died and wouldn't burden him for the rest of their lives.

"Have you guys heard if anyone told the Dursley's what happened to me?" he asked.

"Yeah mate. Dumbledore told them that you had been in an accident and were killed. We heard your Aunt Petunia didn't take it well. Last we heard, she was crying because even though she didn't like you very much as we all know, you were the last thing that was close to her sister, in other words your mum," Ron said checking Harry's expression which was now slightly saddened.

"Oh, okay. Well, want to play some exploding snap then?" Harry said quickly. The group agreed and began an intense game.

The next week passed quickly and uneventfully for the now foursome of Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. All four had kept themselves quite busy with holiday essay's and the many chores Mrs. Weasley assigned. Harry waited for Dumbledore to make an appearance at the house but he was yet to come see Harry. As far as he could remember, Dumbledore had not been at Grimmauld Place since the day Harry had come back.

Harry had been having conflicting feelings with his elderly Headmaster. Ever since he had found out the dreadful prophecy during his time behind the veil, a nagging voice kept asking him why Dumbledore had kept such information from him. Day by day he kept getting angrier at the so called 'Greatest Wizard of their Time' but now that Harry was back in the real world, he blocked out those thoughts until he was to see the man.

During a boring dinner one night, Dumbledore appeared and called Harry to the sidelines to speak to him. Reluctantly, Harry excused himself from the table and went into the empty drawing room.

"Hello Harry. How are you doing today?" the old man asked his pupil as he sat down at the desk.

"Fine," Harry said coldly as he remained standing. Dumbledore studied him for a quick moment before a flash of realization crossed his features.

"You were told the prophecy. Am I correct?" he asked the twinkle in his eye disappearing into the blue. Harry nodded stiffly dropping his hands to his sides.

"I see. I suppose you want to ask some questions? If that is what you wish to do, please go ahead," he said leaning back in the chair.The gesture was a surprise to Harry. He noted how Dumbledore was quite calm and seemed uncaring of the situation.

"How could you act so calm?" Harry said, his voice gaining volume,  
"You kept this from me for my whole life and I trusted you more than anyone. How _dare_ you do that to me?"

"I know that I have defied you Harry. I should have told you."

"Than why didn't you?" Harry screamed. His face was bright red, "This is my fate. This is my destiny, not yours. I deserved to know and you know that." 

"Harry. Please let me explain my reasons," he said quietly. His voice held a note of irriation at Harry's rashness but it seemed he didn't care.

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN? What makes you think that I want to hear what you have to say?" Harry's voice became a deathly quiet whisper.

"Please Harry. You must understand," Dumbledore told the young boy before him. The irriation was gone and desperation took its place.

Harry stood and contemplated his options. He could merely walk out of the room and refuse to speak to his Headmaster but that would not show any maturity. His other option was to stay and listen to what Dumbledore had to say. He chose the latter.

"I sent you to your aunt and uncle for a reason. You know that there was a blood protection on that place because of your aunt. I needed you to be safe. I needed you to live a normal life, not a spoiled and famed life that many people would have thought you lived. I conjured up a plan, a full-proof plan for when you came to Hogwarts but it had one major flaw that ruined it all. When you came to Hogwarts, I had hoped that you would have been treated like a normal boy but I found that you had been forgotten and ignored and yet you were still as normal a boy as I had hoped you would be. You were kind and unaware of the world that was in front of you and above all else, you were innocent. Innocence was the key. I was amazed at your skill in your first year and well, you know what happened that year. In the hospital wing, you asked me why Voldemort attacked you when you were a child and I did not tell you because, after all, eleven years old was much to young to face the horrible truth," Dumbledore paused a moment and searched Harry's face before continuing.

"The next year you saved Ginny Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets and learned you were a parslemouth. I told you of how that came to be and that was the last question you asked me. I decided to leave it at that. I decided it was best for you to be older to know the truth. 'You were only twelve' was what I thought. In your third year, you learned many things and you found the closest thing to a father, Sirius," he stopped and smiled at the memory, "I did not want to ruin your sudden happiness so I once again did not tell you the truth and again I thought thirteen was too young to know. I told myself that next year was the year. In your fourth year, you faced many bad times. You were put into the Triwizard Tournament, you were hated by your many peers, you almost lost your best friend and your life for that matter, and in the end, you witnessed Cedric Diggory's death and saw Voldemort come back to power. That was when I knew I had waited too long. I saw you in that hospital bed and I told myself soon but not now. I did not tell you then because I thought you had been through so much during that time, you could not handle it. It would have been too much. Then your fifth year; you do not need reminding of that I am sure. Do you see my flaw Harry? Do you see that I had one major flaw that brought my plan downward?" Dumbledore questioned, his voice taking on the same desperation he had before.

Harry thought for a moment before answering very quietly, "You cared too much," he muttered. He looked up at Dumbledore and waited for an answer. He nodded.

For a long while, neither moved. Both Harry and Dumbledore sat across from each other studying the other. Harry felt himself beginning to get consumed in his anger and stood up, moving quickly towards the door. He opened it and stopped abruptly. Without turning around, Harry said something that burned his professor to the bone.

"I don't give a damn that you are the great wizard of our time Professor, you had no right to hide such a thing from me, no right at all."

With that, Harry slammed the door shut.


	8. Emotions And Answers

Chapter 8

Emotions And Answers

Harry immediately headed to his room, ignoring the odd looks he got from his friends who had heard him yelling. Just as Harry made it to the door of his room, Dumbledore came out of the drawing room with a sullen look on his face. Their eyes met and Harry slammed the door shut. Throwing himself onto his bed, Harry rubbed his eyes severely.

"Dumbledore thinks he can do whatever he wants; hide whatever he wants. Who the hell does he think he is to hide something so bloody important from me?" Harry said out loud to himself through his hands.

"What?" a female voice said quietly from the doorway.

Harry's hands flew from his face as he looked up and saw a mess of red and brown hair by the doorway. Hermione stood next to Ron holding his hand and Ginny stood with her arms folded in the front of the small group.

Contemplating on whether or not he wanted to tell his friends of his burden, Harry turned towards the window where sunlight could be seen somewhere in the distance. He wondered what it would be like to walk freely through these streets. He wondered if he would ever get that chance.

"Harry, what were you yelling at Dumbledore for? We couldn't exactly hear what you were saying but you were yelling pretty loud," Ron asked, a touch of seriousness in his voice Harry had not heard from him. He sat up and looked at his friends.

"I can't tell you, not now," Harry said in a robotic tone. His emotions were raging and he felt his throat begin to constrict. He wasn't ready; not yet.

"Harry James Potter, you keep too much to yourself. You will tell us what's bothering you right now before we give you the cold shoulder for the rest of the summer," Ginny threatened, her famous Weasley temper showing. She stood up with her hands on her hips and Harry smiled inwardly. She was way to much like her mother.

Harry looked at Ginny. She seemed like she thought what was bothering Harry was nothing. She probably thought he didn't do well on his O.W.L.S. or something. How wrong she was.

"You don't get it. It's not something small or mediocre. This is something that could mean life or death," Harry said the final part quietly to his friends.

They looked at him, in a some what shocked way.

"Well, then it looks like were going to be a part of it, aren't we Harry?" Hermione said with her arms folded. She was as stubborn as Ginny and Ron and Harry knew that they wouldn't bow down.

"Well," he sighed, "Ginny you better get your parents, Sirius, and Remus." She nodded and ran from the room coming back seconds later with the adults in tow.

After a silencing charm was administered onto the room, Harry made everyone sit down. Sirius and Remus looked at him proudly knowing what he was about to say.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong? You seem very pale," Molly said looking at Harry with a worried expression. Her eyes were filled with concern and Harry could see the lines growing deeper on her face.

He shook his head and turned from them, staring at the wall in front of him. He began wringing his hands nervously before starting his story with a very shaky voice.

"When we were behind the veil, my parents told me something. Remus and Sirius know it but it's really big. It's going to be hard to understand and hard to accept but it's true," he hoped that they could understand his gibberish, "There was prophecy made when my mum was still pregnant with me. It involved me and Voldemort and Ron found it in the Department of Mysteries. Death Eaters have been trying to find it out for Voldemort for a long time now, I'm guessing about since they first heard it about sixteen years ago. Voldemort knows part of the prophecy; one of his men heard it and that's why he's been after me. This is the reason he killed my parents and came after me as a baby. This is why I have this scar," Harry said slowly still wringing his hands.

Harry took a breath and let a single tear fall down his cheek out of his emerald green eyes. He turned around and saw the confused faces of his friends.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

At that moment, Hermione ran from the room with Ginny. Ron got up and ran as well but didn't follow his sister. He turned the other corner and walked to an empty room. Mrs. Weasley began sobbing into her husbands shoulder. Mr. Weasley looked into space and then to Harry.

"You are a strong boy Harry," was what Harry managed to make out before he ran from the room and slammed the door to Buckbeak's room.

Harry sat there for moment. All the anger and sadness he had felt seemed to be at its bursting point. Harry let out a loud and long yell and didn't stop until he couldn't breathe anymore. Harry fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably into his hands. He didn't hear a small click that the door made when it opened. He didn't notice that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked in on him and kneel next to his fallen figure. He did however, notice when Ron put a comforting arm on his shoulder and when Hermione pulled his head into her lap where he stayed for the next half hour crying his almond-shaped eyes out. When Harry eventually fell asleep in Hermione's lap, they began to speak finally.

"We need to do something. Now," Ginny said forcefully.

Hermione nodded, stroking Harry's messy hair as he lay silently in her lap.

"We need to make him feel as normal as possible. I think that's what Harry really needs. He would do anything for us now it's our turn to pay him for all the things he has done," Ron said triumphantly.

The two girls nodded. After making a plan to give Harry some happiness the group dosed off in the room.

"Where…Where are the kids Remus?" Molly asked as she finally calmed down.

"I don't know. They all ran off in different directions and I heard someone yelling but then it was all quiet. We should find them," Remus wondered allowed.

Sirius nodded and walked upstairs followed by Remus and the Weasley parents.

After checking all the bedrooms, the group of adults made their way to Buckbeak's room. As they opened the door they could see feet lying on the floor. As Sirius opened the door all the way he smiled slightly at the sight of the four friends sleeping on the floor. His eyes fell upon Harry whose head was lying in Hermione's lap. His face was red and tear-streaked and it broke Sirius' heart to see his godson with so much unhappiness in his life. Harry was a great kid who would do anything for anybody, even his worst enemy and he had so much pain and sorrow in his life it was sickening.

He slowly closed the door and walked past the other adults to his room where he shut the door.

As the hours passed, Sirius sat on his bed seemingly defeated. He couldn't help Harry as much as he had hoped. He knew that he couldn't replace Harry's father but he seemed to think he didn't deserve the right to be Harry's godfather.

_"He deserves better than you. You left him for 12 years where he was treated like dirt by his so called family," Sirius kept thinking. _

His mind was racing and he knew that he should be thinking about Harry and helping him; not feeling bad for himself locked up in his room.

With that thought, he got up and went out of the room.

When Ron came too in the early hours of the morning, he was unsure of where he was. Once his eyes focused, he remembered he was in Buckbeak's room. At first he was expecting to see Buckbeak fly into the room and slap him across the face but when he didn't the memories of yesterday came flooding back and he felt a rush of emotions for his best friend.

He turned his head and smiled. His eyes met Hermione's who was sitting reading a book that she had found in a drawer. Her brown eyes motioned to where Harry was and he turned. Harry was lying now in Ginny's lap with Ginny asleep and leaning against the wall. Ron smiled and knew that they both had feelings for each other but were terrible at hiding it. He turned his head once again to Hermione and walked towards her. He sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Seconds later, they were asleep.

"Ron, Hermione? You guys up?" Ginny asked quietly as she woke up. She looked out the window and found it was still quite dark and checked her muggle wrist-watch. It was 2:16 in the morning. Ron and Hermione were curled up next to each other and Harry was stirring in her lap. She looked at him and he opened his eyes. He sat up and ruffled his hair and gave Ginny a dashing smile. She returned it and motioned for the door. They walked out the door silently chuckling at their friends and went to the kitchen after they changed into some comfortable muggle clothes. 

The sat at the table and Harry looked up at her.

"Thanks," he said simply.

"For what?"

"For everything. You, Ron, and Hermione are the best friends I could ever have and I wanted to thank you just for that," Harry said still looking at Ginny.

She smiled warmly at Harry and felt her heart melt as he smiled back at her.

_"He doesn't like you like that Ginerva. Sorry to break it to you," Ginny mind said to her dashing her hopes. _

Her smile faltered for a moment but she didn't want to break Harry's mood.

"So, you want something to eat?" Ginny asked him.

Harry nodded and Ginny went to make breakfast… at 2:20 in the morning.

The hours passed and Ginny and Harry had ended up falling asleep at the table. They were woken up by a cough. Harry's head shot up and found that Ron and Hermione were standing at the stairs looking at Harry and Ginny as they slept on the table.

"What time is it?" Ginny grumbled.

"4:52, exactly. I see you woke up and decided to uhh… eat something?" Hermione said looking at the eggs and toast on the table.

"Yeah. We woke up at 2 or something so we came down and Ginny made breakfast," Harry replied.

They nodded and Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione next to Ginny who got up and decided to make a new breakfast seeing that hers and Harry's were barely touched and now ice cold.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ginny sat down giving everyone a plate of food. Harry decided to break the silence.

"I already thanked Ginny but I want to thank you guys too. For everything you've done for me and it means a lot. Really, it does," Harry said looking at the table.

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"No need to thank us Harry," Hermione answered sweetly as she took a bite of her toast.

Harry smiled.

He truly does have a family and it was better than he could have ever asked for.


	9. Parties And New Found Glory

Chapter 9

Parties And New Found Glory

The next two weeks came and went for the foursome of teenagers. Harry's birthday was two days away and everyone seemed to be hiding something from him. When Harry would walk into a room with a lot of chatter it would suddenly stop and everyone would look at Harry. When he would leave it would stay quiet for a single second then the chatter would start again. Harry ignored every appearance that Dumbledore made to talk to his much to the dismay of the Order members who had wanted to figure out what had happened with Harry and Dumbledore.

The morning of Harry's birthday came bright and early. Harry was sleeping soundly in his bed since the night before he had finished the rest of his homework and was up until two o'clock doing so when bunches of people jumped on his bed waking him with a start. His head ended up colliding with the head board and he fall back onto his pillow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! WAKE UP!" Ron yelled in Harry's ear when he put a pillow over his head.

"Shut up Ron. I'm trying to sleep!" Harry mumbled from under his pillow.

"Oh come on now Harry! It's your birthday! GET UP!" Sirius yelled happily as he dragged Harry out of bed.

"Fine, fine. Let me change and I'll be down in a moment," he said as he pushed the guys and girls out of his room.

Once the door was shut Harry tiredly changed out of his clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on before falling back on his bed and going back to sleep.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked as they waited outside Harry's room.

Standing with her was Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Remus was downstairs with Mrs. Weasley and the others.

"Dunno, maybe he's taking a long time to get ready or something. You know to look nice," Ron said shrugging.

"Let's see then. You kids go downstairs. I'll go and check on young Mr. Potter," Sirius instructed. The teens obeyed and went down the stairs.

Sirius slowly opened to door and saw that Harry was once again asleep in his bed.

He ran and jumped on the boy who let out a loud groan and slapped Sirius across the head.

"COME ON HARRY! IT'S 12:00! YOU NEED TO GET UP! Or else I'll be forced to carry you downstairs," Sirius said looking at his godson.

"Bloody hell Sirius, just let me sleep," Harry grumbled.

"Fine," Sirius said with a devious smile on his face, "I guess I'm carrying you down Potter."

Sirius immediately grabbed Harry by the waist and threw him over the shoulder. Harry was yelling for him to put him down the entire way down the stairs. Sirius was amazed that Harry could look so muscular from his quidditch practices and still weighs almost nothing.

When they arrived in the pitch black kitchen finally Sirius put Harry down and looked at him beaming.

"Now Harry, I hear that you have never had a birthday party and never really have been given a gift," Sirius said grimly.

Harry snorted at the comment.

"They gave me old socks Sirius if they managed to remember. Who told you that I never had a birthday party?" Harry asked concerned that Sirius would go and murder the Dursley's on the spot.

"Ron and Hermione. Anyway, we thought you should get one," Sirius said with a hand on Harry's shoulder. Just as he said that the lights flicked on and everyone in the room yelled "SURPRISE!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he practically fell over in shock. Standing before him in muggle party hats were Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvarti and even Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"Wow," he whispered causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly, Harry was bombarded with hugs, kisses, and hang shakes. He felt sort of out of place in his appearance. His hair was messier than usual since he had slept so late and his clothes were extremely loose.

The day wore on with everyone giving Harry his gifts:  
Sirius gave Harry some more pictures of his parents when they were younger and his father's old broom, Ron had given Harry "The World's Greatest Seekers through the years: In Hogwarts and Professional history", Ginny gave Harry a emerald green box that matched his eyes. She said that he could put one of his gifts in it.

Hermione gave him three Auror training books, Fred and George gave Harry an assortment of their newest products from "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes" which according to them was a booming business now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a new sweater and a spark plug ("Its muggle Harry! I thought you could start your own collection," Mr. Weasley would say), Bill and Charlie chipped in by giving Harry a pensieve which they thought would be useful for him, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all gave Harry a large quantity of chocolates and other candies from Honeydukes, Lavender and Parvarti gave Harry a small snow globe that showed Hogsmeade and if you use a certain incantation you can actually go into the globe.

Professor McGonagall and Flitwick gave Harry some new books for the coming two years at Hogwarts which will help him greatly and Moody gave him the picture that he was shown last year of the original order. Finally, Remus gave Harry the Snitch that he saw his father playing with in his fifth year. He placed it in to box and thanked everyone hundreds of times.

As the day wore on everyone decided it would be best to stay at the house. The girls and the guys split up and headed into different rooms.

"Fun party, eh Harry?" Seamus asked as he sat with the guys who just started playing exploding snap.

"Yeah. Never actually had one," Harry said dreamily.

"Well, you should have seen how surprised we were when Dumbledore owled us and said that you were going to have a party. We thought you were dead, mate. Quite a shock actually when we came here and Lupin and Black were greeting us at the doorway," Neville said with a new found confidence. Harry looked at him for a moment and noticed he looked… more… more happy and confident in himself. He had lost his baby-chub and his buck teeth were straighter. He had grown taller and stood tall. His sentences were no longer filled with nervous "umm's" or chattery teeth.

Harry smiled at Neville.

"Dean, are you still going out with Ginny?" Ron asked stiffly changing the mood in the room.

"No. She dumped me a while ago; it was actually not to long after Harry disappeared. Happy you're back Harry. It was boring in the dorm with out you mate," Dean said turning to Harry and smiling.

Harry nodded but before the game really started, Hermione and Ginny ran into the room screaming with laughter. They quickly shut the door and someone started to bang on the door furiously. When they saw Harry they began to laugh again.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed at the girl's entrance during their game.

"Harry…fans…Lavender…obsessed…Parvarti," Ginny said falling to the floor in laughter again.

"What?" Ron repeated himself.

When the girls finally calmed down and the banging on the door ceased, Hermione spoke up.

"Well, we were in our room with Lavender and Parvarti and they were whispering about something so we went up to ask them what they were talking about and---"

"They had this newsletter," Ginny continued stifling back her laughter, "and we asked if we could see it. So they said not to tell the boys, you guys and so we said okay. Well they showed us this newsletter and at the top it said "Hogwarts Harry Potter Fan Club Newsletter," and if you looked over it, it has all this random information about Harry but most of its pure rubbish and look."

Harry grabbed the paper and read it over before looking horrified at his friends who were laughing harder than ever. The newsletter sold some of his old essays and such and had made up stories from girls at Hogwarts about how Harry told them he loved her.

"BUGGER!" Harry yelled throwing the paper away. 

All of a sudden the door slammed open and Lavender and Parvarti barged in looking more scared than ever.

"You… You didn't see the paper did you?" Lavender asked.

Ron nodded yes, still laughing hysterically on the ground with Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry sat there looking horrified at the girls. They spotted the paper and ran from the room with it.

It took almost five more minutes for the laughter to die down between Harry's friends. He looked angrily at them as they all sat up with tears going down their face.

"What's all the laughing from?" Sirius asked as he and Remus walked into Harry and Ron's room.

Harry let out a huff and decided to let Ron tell him why.

"Harry has a fan club! And in the newsletter they have, they sell some of his stuff for a lot of money and it has stories about him and everything! It's hilarious, Sirius!" Ron said beginning to laugh again but stopped when Harry gave him a look.

Sirius immediately burst into laughter and Remus ran from the room trying to contain himself although he could be heard from down the hall, laughing his heart out.

After a few minutes, the men settled down and Sirius looked at Harry admirably.

"You do know that me and your father had a fan club when we were in Hogwarts," Sirius said still looking at Harry. 

Harry smiled at the mention of his father.

"Girls would follow us around school. It got quite annoying really," Remus said as he walked next to his friend. Harry took note that he looked a lot better and happier. His hair was still a bit grey but had its original brown-blonde color in it. He was fairly tanner and was wearing new robes (bought by Sirius).

Everyone laughed as the two men got into detail about their Hogwarts years. As the long night came to a close, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Luna, and Parvarti left and the teens decided it was finally time to sleep. Before Harry went upstairs he heard a faint pop and turned around.

"Hello Harry," Albus Dumbledore said to him his blue eyes twinkling very faintly.

Harry nodded at the man before turning his back.

"Harry, please wait. I need to talk to you about some things that are very important," Dumbledore pleaded with the now sixteen year old wizard.

Harry slowly turned and gave the headmaster a cold look before nodding once again. He obediently followed his headmaster and sat with him at a table. To his surprise Sirius and Remus came as well and sat opposite Harry. Dumbledore stood up and looked at his former pupils then to his current one. 

"Now, while you were gone many things happened. They were very important and crucial to you Sirius. Now, first of all, while you were umm… gone… Peter Pettigrew was thankfully caught. You were proven innocent Sirius," Dumbledore said as Sirius shot up from his chair and jumped up and down in happiness. Sirius grabbed Harry and Remus and pulled them into a bone-crunching hug. Sirius' face was flanked with a genuine smile and as he sat back down it did not go away.

"Second of all, Harry, the Dursley's were told that you were dead and your Aunt Petunia was affected the most. It is to my knowledge that she has stayed in her room from the time we told her to present. We would like you to visit her tomorrow but you will have to be disguised until you are inside the house because the Wizarding and muggle world think you are dead. Is that something we can agree on Harry?" Dumbledore said looking at the boy in front of him.

Harry nodded solemnly and let Dumbledore continue.

"Now, everyone thinks you are dead and we will have to find a way to tell the minister. I was thinking of bringing you three to the ministry with me. I am due to attend a meeting with the minister and I think that it would be a perfect time to release the truth. Is that to all of your satisfactory?"

The three nodded and stood up to leave.

_"Interesting day," Harry thought when he climbed the stairs and went to sleep._


	10. Flowers And Chocolate

Chapter 10

Flowers And Chocolate

August first came quicker than anticipated for Harry and he was dreading every moment of the upcoming day. He tossed at turned during this night imagining that his Aunt had put up an act being sad about his death and just wanted to kill Harry. He had another dream that the minister of magic decided to throw Harry into Azkaban for having extremely messy hair. He finally woke up and got dressed quickly into his best (worst to most) muggle clothes. When he went into the kitchen, he found that Sirius was sitting at the table, beaming while Mrs. Weasley and Remus were cooking.

Sirius turned to see Harry smiling at him and he returned it happily.

"Morning Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley bustled, "Here's some breakfast. Now eat up, Dumbledore will be coming in ten minutes."

Harry quickly ate his breakfast along with Sirius. Just as they finished, Dumbledore apparated into the headquarters and smiled at them.

"Good Morning, Harry. Sirius. It is a simply marvelous day outside. Now Harry we need to disguise you. It will not be a heavy disguise since we shall be using a portkey to get to Privet Drive. Here," Dumbledore held out a long black cloak," Put this on; the hood as well. You can take it off once we are in the wards of the home. Now are you ready?"

Harry stood up and Sirius followed. Apparently, he wanted to be there to "support Harry" but the now 16 year old didn't mind much.

Dumbledore took an old can and muttered the spell to turn it into a portkey. Immediately they all stuck out their hands and were whisked away to the unhappiness of Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry felt himself fall onto the grass at his "home". He stood up and looked at the place he spent his dreaded summers at. It was no longer well kept and clean. The grass needed a mowing badly and the bushes and flowers were welted and dead. The outside of the house gave off a dreary look that made it look like it had come out of a scary movie.

The odd group approached the house and Sirius knocked gruffly on the door. It took a minute for someone to come to the door. Harry kept his head hidden under the cloak but could tell that his aunt had answered the door.

Harry caught a glimpse of her and was shocked at her appearance. Her normally clean and kempt hair was everywhere and barely in its head band. It was slightly graying now as well. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under his eyes which were now filled with sorrow and regret. She was wearing a long, silk pink robe with a long nightgown under it that seemed to still be dirty.

"Dumbledore, sir? Sirius Black? What are you doing here? And who is this person?" Petunia said sniffing between every sentence as she pointed to Harry.

"May we come in Petunia my dear?" Dumbledore asked soothingly.

She nodded and her eyes darted from Harry to Dumbledore to Sirius and back to Dumbledore.

She let them come into the home and they went into the now dirty living room. They sat on the couches, Harry still concealed by the cloak.

"You were cleared," Petunia said quietly to Sirius who looked at her mildly surprised.

He smiled and nodded.

"Petunia, I am aware that you have taken the news of Harry's death quite badly," Dumbledore began but was cut off as Petunia let out a loud sob into her robe.

After a moment Petunia calmed down Dumbledore continued.

"Now, we have some exciting and good news for you Mrs. Dursley. My boy, please, you may remove your cloak," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry obediently stood up and pulled down his hood. Petunia looked at him for a moment before jumping on him and crying into his shoulder. Harry was uncomfortable for a moment before he hugged her back letting her cry into his shoulder.

Dumbledore and Sirius walked out of the room silently leaving them alone.

Once Petunia calmed down, she looked sadly at Harry.

"Please, sit," she instructed pointing to a chair.

"Where are Dudley and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked when his aunt sat next to him.

"I told them that I needed some time alone and that when the got back I would be fine so they went to watch a futball game in London."

"Oh. Umm… can I ask you something?" Harry asked looking at the carpet.

She nodded and let Harry continue.

"Why did you care that I was dead?" Harry asked suddenly, looking into his aunt's dark eyes.

She began to shake her head and tears began to fall down her face once again.

"I always cared about you. It just took fifteen years to realize that I did. You are the last reminder of Lily that I have and even though all those years I hated her and loathed the fact she was "not normal" I loved her and when she died…I didn't know what to do with myself. We took you in and when your uncle wasn't home I would watch you and see those green eyes and remember Lily. She was an amazing person Harry," Petunia finished smiling at her young nephew.

Harry nodded before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Wait," Petunia said standing up, "I need to give you something before you leave."

Harry nodded in response and watched as his aunt hurried up the stairs.

A moment later, she returned back downstairs with a long, thin box with an inscription on the top stating:

**Lily Evans----Lily Potter**

Petunia gave it to Harry who immediately opened it.

"It was your mothers. Dumbledore gave it to me when I got you. He said to give it to you when you were 11 but I never really got to it. Now I think you should have it," Petunia stated looked at the box in Harry's hands.

He checked over the wand and smiled thinking that once before his mother used it and held it. He looked up at his aunt and gave her a hug before meeting Sirius and Dumbledore in the hallway. Dumbledore looked at the box and smiled knowing what it was.

Silently Harry grabbed his cloak, gave his aunt one last hug, and walked out the door, his mother's wand tightly clutched in his hands. The group stayed on the doorstep as Dumbledore got the portkey.

"We will go to the ministry next. Remus will meet us there. He will portkey. Harry you may take off your cloak. No need for it now," Dumbledore said as they grabbed the portkey. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and just as the swirling began, it stopped and he found himself standing in front of the Ministry of Magic.

Remus came a moment later landing gracefully behind Sirius who jumped back in shock.

"Hello, Remus. Now we will proceed," Dumbledore said walking to the security officer.

"State your business and please allow me your wands," the guard said not even looking up.

"Albus Dumbledore here with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. I have a meeting with the Minister. I am sorry though, I will need my wand," he said strongly.

The security guards head snapped up and he scanned them his eyes widening as he moved across the row of people. He smiled and nodded, handing them name tags.

"I thought you had to use a phone to get into the Ministry of Magic," Harry asked.

"Well, only a few people know this is here. Those include me, the security guards, Minister Fudge, the Wizengamot, and now you three. Few use it however."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore, placing his name tag on his chest. 

The now four walked quietly to the minister's office. As they passed the cubicles and desks heads immediately whipped in their direction. The workers eyes would widen and then they would turn to their co-workers and whisper while snatching one last glance at the supposedly dead people.

Harry looked annoyingly at the people but felt much better when Sirius put a comforting hand on his broad shoulders.

He looked at his godfather and smiled and kept following Dumbledore and Remus.

When they finally made it to the minister's office Dumbledore didn't even bother to knock. He opened the door and walked triumphantly in after telling the other three to wait outside for a moment before they came in.

"Ahh, Albus. So nice to see you," Cornelius Fudge said as pleasantly as he possibly could. The minister was close to being pulled out of office but the many federations such as the Wizengamot and the important ministry workers had not yet come to a compromise as to who the new minister of magic would be.

"Hello Cornelius. I suppose you are wondering why I scheduled this meeting," Dumbledore said back in a calm voice.

"Yes, yes. Now please sit down, would you like some tea? Pumpkin Juice, perhaps?" he offered Dumbledore who politely refused the offer.

"Now, down to business Minister. Not to long ago, young Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were lost beyond the veil. It was a horrific event and since then we had been trying to find out the secrets of the veil in hopes of getting our loved ones back. We were sadly unsuccessful in the project. We gave up and thought that there was no hope in our friends return. Well, to get to the point Minister, we were very wrong in our assumptions," Dumbledore said standing up and motioning for the three people standing outside to come in.

As Harry, Sirius, and Remus walked in the minister looked close to passing out. He saw the angry faces of all four of the people in front of him.

"Oh my lord. This is a miracle! Welcome back!" he announced attempting to shake Harry's hand but he stepped back.

"I want a public apology, Minister," Harry said his arms crossed.

"W—what?" he stuttered.

"You heard me. I want you and everyone else in this ministry, who doubted what Dumbledore and I were saying to make a public apology to the public and us. You ruined my whole entire fifth year, Fudge and I want everyone to know what lying fool you are. You ruined Dumbledore's image and I want everyone to know that you are scared of him. I want you to say yourself that you lied about how I was an attention seeking boy who was not "right in the head" and how Dumbledore was a senile old fool. Do it and do it now," Harry said fiercely, Sirius' hand still tightly clasped on his shoulder. 

Fudge looked simply appalled and scared at the statement Harry made.

"But… if I tell people that they will… they will," Fudge started.

"They will know that you are no longer fit to be the minister of magic and that you should have never been elected in the first place. They will know that you are the attention seeking fool; not Harry or Dumbledore," Remus finished for him letting his werewolf side come out.

By this point, Fudge was shaking.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said in an eerily calm voice, "you will do as Mr. Potter says. We would like the Wizarding community to be informed that Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin have returned. You will be given no further details."

Fudge merely nodded, his face slightly pale.

"Oh, Cornelius. I think that I would fancy a nice long apology as well. Since you know, you falsely imprisoned me to Azkaban prison for 12 years without a fair trial. I want it soon, Fudge. Real soon," Sirius snarled.

"We have other business to attend too. If you will excuse us, very nice to see you, Minister," Sirius said in a mock-happy voice as he strengthened his grip on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore conjured up a portkey and they all touched it quickly, leaving a very frightened and worried Minister of Magic back in his office.


	11. A Mission And School

Chapter 11

A Mission And School

The rest of the month went by quickly and easily. After the promise between Hermione, Ron and Ginny was made they tried to give Harry as much normality in his life as possible. Dumbledore had started twice-a-week sessions with Harry for occlumency which Harry was having a lot of trouble with seeing as he was still angry with the elderly man who made their plan a bit harder but they kept trying. Ginny and Hermione would make him help them with their homework, Ron would play any known Wizarding game with him and once they had played all those almost twenty times each Ron resorted to muggle "monopoly" and "scrabble" which he lost badly at every time. They took a trip to Diagon Alley where Harry had to have a disguise where he looked somewhat like a mix of Hermione and Sirius. Harry hid his mother's wand in his trunk but every once in a while he would take it out of its box and stare at it--- reminiscing and trying to think of the many times his mother used it on his father to hex him or something. It was a comforting thought to Harry.

O.W.Ls came for the original trio. Hermione practically had a heart attack when it came while Ron and Harry looked skeptically at their letter. It turns out they all did quite well. Hermione of course, got all O's except in Astronomy (an Exceeds Expectations) which was excused for most of the students who were watching the attack on McGonagall. Ron got O's in Defense against the Dark Arts ("Thank you Harry Potter," he yelled) and surprisingly enough Potions. He got a Poor is divination ("No surprise there"), a exceeds expectations in transfiguration and an acceptable in charms. Harry ended up getting a big surprise when he got practically the same results as Hermione except for a double O in DADA and an acceptable in astronomy. The soon to be sixth years would be in most of the same classes together; even potions.

Order meetings were becoming more frequent in the month of august. Most of the day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would have to stay up in their room and sit for hours at a time as they had their meetings. During that time they would devise ways to entertain themselves which included pranking the adults. The only one they ever actually tried was putting a white/ green looking slime over the stairs and it ended getting dumped over Snape who looked especially angry after that moment. Sirius was laughing his head off while Remus was pointing and yelling, "SLIMY GIT!" Snape never left the order meeting room after that.

Only about a week before term started, Sirius pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," he said looking very unhappy.

"What's the matter Sirius?" Harry asked quickly looking confused.

"I finally have a mission but it will last a very long time. I will try to communicate with you as frequent as I can but it'll be really hard. I'm sorry to have to do this Harry but I need to do this mission. You'll have Remus and I heard that the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher isn't so bad," Sirius said with a faint smile on his lips.

Harry frowned. He didn't want Sirius to have to leave, especially for mission but he seemed to really want to do it. Harry nodded sadly and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

Sirius left the next morning and the final days of the month wore on.

The morning of September 1st came unexpectedly for the kids returning to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron woke up surprisingly first out of the whole house at five to four. They groggily got out of bed thinking it was much later and ended fighting to get in the shower. Harry ended up winning by pushing Ron down and slamming the door closed before he could fight back.

Once the two boys showered, dressed, and packed the girls and Mrs. Weasley woke up and were running through the house looking for anything that was forgotten. Hermione's hair was dreadfully frizzy since she decided to just leave it and dry naturally; bad idea. Ginny was still wearing a pair of pajama pants but above her waist was completely dressed and made up.

Harry and Ron ended up being the only people ready in the whole entire house. They sat down on the couch and kept themselves occupied by just watching the hustle and bustle in the household. Charlie was frantically flipping pancakes onto plates for everyone. Fred and George apparated in and ended up on top of Bill who was trying to help Ginny find her jeans which seemed to just disappear. Mrs. Weasley was trying to fix Hermione's hair which was getting slowly more tamed and Mr. Weasley was helping Remus with fixing up the rest house which was now ransacked from everyone running around.

Tonks seemed to be the only calm one in the house. She was sitting in the armchair quietly reading the Quibbler. She glanced over to the boys and winked before turning back to the new issue of the Quibbler which had a large picture of a… a… well Harry and Ron weren't quite sure what it was but it was some gangly creature with a large unicorn horn and long white hair that flooded down to the floor.

It was another twenty minutes before the house was fully recovered and everyone packed into the small ministry car that was lent to them. 

Tonks and Molly Weasley were appointed the job of driving the kids to Kings Crossing. Mad-Eye, Remus, Arthur, Charlie, and Bill apparated to the station ahead of time as the guard.

The car ride was quick and everyone arrived at the Platform successfully. They walked through the wall. Harry decided it be best to keep his head down while walking in hopes of being ignored by his classmates. They quickly set off onto the train with everyone saying goodbye. Mrs. Weasley refused to let go for a moment before Mr. Weasley pried her hands off "her" children (his real children plus Hermione and Harry), and the group set off for another year at Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry were sitting in a compartment chatting when Hermione and Ron ran down the hallway to them. They had set off for the prefects meeting in the Head's compartment.

"Harry…hide…news…out…," Ron said exasperated.

"What? What happened?" Harry asked standing up and shutting the compartment door.

"Harry someone let out that you're back. You need to run or… hide… OH! Use your invisibility cloak," Hermione said quickly as she grabbed Harry's trunk and ripped out his father's former cloak.

He quickly put it on just in time as the door slammed open and what seemed like half the students in Hogwarts.

"Harry's alive isn't he?"

"Where is he?"

"How the hell is he alive?"

"It's all a lie I bet."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF OUR COMPARTMENT! HARRY POTTER IS NOT IN HERE!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, her face beet red.

Everyone looked flustered and closed the compartment door leaving everyone looking happily at Ginny.

Harry ripped his cloak off and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Thanks for the Gin," he said letting her go.

_"Oh my god," was all Ginny could think._

She smiled happily and sat down next to the window, Harry across from her.

The remainder of the ride was quiet. Ron and Hermione were asleep and Ginny was watching as Harry slept lightly with his head leant against the window.

She was watching him and didn't seem to notice that Ron and Hermione had woken up and were not watching **her**.

Hermione looked at Ron who smiled sadly feeling bad for his younger and only sister. 

She had liked Harry for a while now and although she denied it, she had cared for him all these years, since he saved her in his second year at Hogwarts, her first.

The train came to an abrupt stop and everyone exited. Since most of the D.A. was aware of Harry's return, they kept Harry in tow making sure he was in the shadows and his face was unseen.

They made their way to the carriages. Before everyone stepped in, Ginny gasped.

"Oh my god. That's… that's what you see every time you come on these Harry?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded sadly before stepping into the carriage quickly. Ginny got in behind him, the pained memories of Harry falling slowly behind the veil following close behind her.


	12. Incredulous Stares And A New Professor

Chapter 12

Incredulous Stares And A New Professor

Harry looked out the small window opening in his carriage while his friends watched him apprehensively. He hadn't spoken much during their train ride and the time in the carriage. He merely looked out the window while fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Harry mate, you alright?" Ron asked looking at his friend.

Harry turned his head slightly and gave a quick smile before looking out the window again.

Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged. The carriage ride went quickly in silence and the four in it crawled out and practically ran past the group. Harry trailed behind with his head still down.

_"Man I wish I didn't come," Harry thought every second on the journey to Hogwarts. _

Some people stopped and glanced at Harry who would merely pretend to scratch his face or he would run to catch up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

When they reached the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione sent Ginny off and waited for almost everyone to file in. They waited for Harry who walked sulkily behind some fourth years.

"Come on Harry. You should be happy to be back and all," Hermione said lifting his head up to look at her. He smiled and walked into the Great Hall behind Ron and Hermione. He had sadly forgotten to keep his head down. As soon as he stepped foot into the hall, it became deathly quiet.

Hermione looked at Ron who in turn looked at Harry who looked close to running straight out of the hall.

Ginny looked desperately at the former D.A. in the Gryffindor house who nodded in agreement.

Dean and Seamus stood up and yelled to the group of Hogwarts students:

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE! COME ON AND STOP STARING! BLOODY IDIOTS YOU ALL ARE! GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" they yelled across the hall. Everyone immediately broke into whispers as Harry passed by to his seat next to Ginny and Neville.

Neville gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to Seamus.

"Thanks," Harry said to Dean and Seamus who waved his apology away.

"No need Harry. We owe you a lot," Seamus replied.

"I am starving! When are we going to eat?" Ron asked and on cue Dumbledore stood up and shushed the whole school.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" his voice boomed and the school erupted into cheers, "Once the first years arrive and are sorted, the feast shall begin."

Immediately, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with many frightened first years following behind.

She set the stool down in front of the staff table and the sorting hat sang its song. The song had the same warning as last year but it was nothing new for the students at Hogwarts.

McGonagall picked it up and unrolled her piece of parchment.

"Abilene, Gregory."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Who do you think the new DADA teacher is?" Neville asked pointing to the man sitting at the table before them.

Harry glanced at him and took in the man's appearance. His hair was a blackish-blondish color that made his face look paler than most. He seemed tall sitting in his chair and his face was in a small smile at all times. He was thin man with what seemed like long, lanky arms and legs.

"Interesting looking man, isn't he?" Ginny asked staring at the man.

Harry nodded and the sorting went on.

What seemed like hours later, the sorting ended with Zarona, Jean who was happily sorted into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at all the students who were all staring at the "dead" Harry Potter.

"Now is the time to it I suppose! TUCK IN!" he yelled before food flew across the tables and everyone dug in still looking at Harry.

"I hate people looking at me," he grumbled grabbing some Yorkshire pudding and chicken.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm betting that it will blow over soon enough," Hermione said reassuringly from across the table.

Harry nodded and began to play with his pudding.

"Excuse me," a small squeaky voice asked from behind Harry.

He whipped around and saw a very short first year girl standing awkwardly behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Well… umm… are you _really _Harry Potter?" she asked getting more excited by the moment.

Harry sighed and nodded. The girl squeaked loudly before running back to her first year Gryffindor friends who were watching the whole time.

He shook his head and went back to eating his dinner.

"Mr. Potter doesn't look very happy to be back does he?" Minerva asked the new professor who was seated to her right.

"I know. I hope he isn't like this all year," he answered gruffly.

"Not that you SHOULD care, right professor?" Snape added as he grinned happily at his fellow professor.

"Sod off, Snape," he snapped and turned back to shoveling potatoes into his mouth and watching the young Harry Potter eat unhappily at his table.

"Potter's not dead?" Crabbe asked Draco Malfoy, whose face was almost red with anger as he watched Harry sitting at his table.

"No, he's dead Crabbe. He's just a ghost," Malfoy answered sarcastically.

"Oh," Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.

"Nit wits," Draco muttered before he went back to glaring at Harry.

When everyone's stomachs were filled up, Dumbledore stood up once again and addressed the students with a smile.

"And here we are for another year at Hogwarts! Now as you may know, the Forbidden Forest is, as it is named, **forbidden **. Mr. Filch has told me to remind students that any Weasley Wizarding Wheezes pranks that were found in possession of a student will result in numerous detentions. Now, we have a new addition to our staff! Since we no longer have Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said and the school erupted into the loudest cheers yet.

"In the position of Defense against the Dark Arts we have Professor Hund. Please welcome him with open arms. Now that we are finished here you may proceed to your dormitories. Good night," Dumbledore said and soon the Great Hall doors opened wider and the students filed out.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Harry sulked as he walked away, eyes following him every move he made.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as Ginny walked up smiling.

"Where's Harry then?" she asked. Her smile disappeared as she caught sight of Harry going up the stairs avoiding all the questions thrown at him.

"Why won't people leave him alone?" Ron asked walking hand-in-hand with Hermione and Ginny to his left.

"Ron, we have our own "celebrity" here, not many schools have someone like Harry," Ginny said sadly.

"I guess," Ron agreed before he, Hermione, and Ginny walked to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry made a fast break for his dormitory. Students would turn and begin to yell at him for running but would stop short. They would look at him but once they did a double take, he was gone.

When Harry finally made his way to the dorm, he said the password (Enervate) and went straight to his dorm.

He sat on his bed and caught his breath. He looked around and fell backwards on his bed.

"Hey Harry," Neville said yawning as he walked into the room.

"Hey Neville, how's it going?" Harry asked lifting his head slightly to look at Neville.

"Good I guess. But can I ask you something?" Neville sat hesitantly on Harry's trunk which was positioned at the end of his bed.

"Yup, sure," Harry replied rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you try and save Sirius that day in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked quickly.

Harry sat up and looked at Neville.

"I had too. If I didn't try I would have rather died. I would have rather been dead than alive if it meant knowing each day I could have saved someone and I didn't try," Harry told Neville looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why do you do that Harry? You blame yourself for everything bad that happens to anybody?" Ron said walking in and sitting next to Neville.

"It is my fault though," he said looking at his room mates.

"It isn't Harry. You blame yourself for everything! I remember I fell off my bed that one time you had this one nightmare and I hit my head and got a bump. You felt guilty for almost two weeks and you kept saying sorry. You even put a special pillow next to my bed," Seamus said walking in with Dean who nodded in agreement.

Harry looked down and blushed a bit remembering when that happened.

"You need to promise to stop doing that then. Okay Harry?" Neville asked standing up and everyone looked at Harry.

He reluctantly nodded and once everyone was satisfied they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Night all," Seamus said turning out his light.

Ron was already asleep, snoring like mad. Neville was murmuring something and Dean was trying to turn off his light without picking up his head.

"Night Seamus," Harry replied before turning over and falling into a fitful sleep.


	13. You're Amazing

Chapter 13

You're Amazing

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" Ron said right into Harry's ear.

He immediately shot up and looked at Ron who was chuckling lightly. Harry glared at him, raming Ron in the head with his pillow. His friend moved backward and glared back, a nice red mark on his face and a scowl that was similar to Snape's. Harry sat there for a moment before groaning and slipping out of bed. He dressed quickly, smirking slightly as Ron massaged his cheek, and ran out of the room, Ron in tow.

"Hermione is going completely nuts Harry. She told me to get you up as soon as possible. She's driving me completely bonkers down there; can't wait for you to hear her," Ron said annoyed as he continued to rub his cheek.

"Oh, she's shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"Wrong," Harry whispered to himself as he massaged his temples.

"So, we get our time tables today! Oh, it's so amazing, our sixth year! One more year left after this, and guess what? Yeah well, its NEWT classes! Isn't that just great? And I hope…" Hermione had been rambling on and on for the past ten minutes. They were now at breakfast, trying to eat peacefully. Harry and Ron shared an angry look as she began to quote Hogwarts a History.

Ron was right. She had gone completely nuts.

Ron attempted to quiet her countless times by offering her three hundred galleons to a ten pound book all about the secrets of the Wizarding World. Nothing would shut her up.

"HERMIONE! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled infuriated at Hermione. The hall silenced and stared at the trio. Hermione looked flabbergasted at Harry for a moment before turning back to her food and eating quietly.

Ron gave him a thumbs up, happy that his girlfriend to close her mouth for once.

"Time tables!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out in the hall. She walked down the section between the tables and handed out the time tables to each students.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, if I could have a word during your free period? Here are your time tables, you three," McGonagall handed them their time tables and walked down the table once again.

Harry scanned his quickly and groaned.

_**Monday **__  
Transfiguration_

Charms

Double Potions

LUNCH

Defense against the Dark Arts

Double Care of Magical Creatures

Free Period

_**Tuesday **___

Double Charms

Transfiguration

Double Defense against the Dark Arts

LUNCH

Occlumency with Headmaster

Free for the rest of the day

_**Wednesday **___

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Potions

LUNCH

Double Transfiguration

Defense against the Dark Arts

Free Period

_**Thursday **___

Occlumency

Further classes from Monday

_**Friday **___

Same schedule as Tuesday 

"That's just wonderful Harry! We have almost the same classes!" Ron said to Harry with an extremely fake mock happiness about having Snape so much during the week.

"I know mate. Thank Merlin; we get to spend some MORE time with Snape! That's absolutely wonderful! I can't wait!" Harry said in the same tone as Ron. He and Ron giggled, imitating Hermione and Ginny.

"Well I for one have plenty of classes. I seem to have DADA with you guys, potions, and transfiguration! That's wonderful! Oh! We have to get to our first class," Hermione scrambled out of her seat and dragged Ron and Harry with her to their first class: Transfiguration.

"Hermione obviously didn't get the joke mate," Ron said as he got pulled along with Hermione.

Harry grunted, "Obviously not."

Seconds later, the great hall was filled with the sound of fluttering owls.

Hermione grabbed the daily prophet and ripped it open immediately.

"Oh my god." She said reading the front page.

Harry ripped it from her hands and read over the article:

_Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black Returns!_

Not to long after their sudden death, Sirius Black, now free from Azkaban and proven not guilty, Remus Lupin, friend of Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, and Peter Pettigrew and former teacher of Harry Potter, and the boy-who-lived Harry Potter, now sixth year student at Hogwarts School have returned, healthy and happy!

"I am happy to say that they have come back safely and informed me of their return. I am ecstatic over their re-appearance and wish them well," Cornelius Fudge commented yesterday morning at a conference.

Fudge is now facing some trouble as Minister. Since his time in the ministry, Cornelius has tried to do the right thing or so it seemed. He falsely imprisoned Mr. Black for 12 years before he finally escaped the dreaded Azkaban prison, he publicly humiliated Mr. Harry Potter in his fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he kept Mr. Lupin out of any job since he entered the adult world.

At an interview yesterday, Fudge gave a public apology for his actions.

"I am here today to not only tell you that (see above for comment)… but I am also here to give my deepest apologies to Mr. Potter for ridiculing him for almost a full year and for ruining Mr. Lupin's time in the adult Wizarding world. I must give my biggest apology however to Mr. Sirius Black whom was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. I am sorry to all but please, I just ask for forgiveness."

Many people no longer trust our Minister so what are we to do?

The one question that will of course be frequently asked is how? How did they come back from beyond the death veil? It is supposed to be impossible for any normal person, but Harry Potter is no normal person.

The three men were unable to comment.

_**Page two, Cornelius Fudge steps down as Minister Magic  
Page three, Our new minister, Amelia Bones!**_

Harry gaped at the articles. Fudge isn't Minister anymore, Susan's aunt is! He actually printed the article too. 

"Hey Potter!" someone's voice drawled from behind Harry. He turned around and saw the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

"I see you're on the front page again. Famous Harry Potter, how wonderful to see your face everywhere," Draco snapped angrily before him and his minons, Crabbe and Goyle walked off with him.

Harry looked annoyingly at them then back at the article. His smile grew wider as he saw Sirius and Remus' photo which showed the two men standing with his father happily waving at the camera. 

"Wow, Harry, looks like you got what you wanted," Ginny commented as she read over the article.

Harry smiled, "looks like it."

The morning went quickly and quite uneventfully.

McGonagall basically explained the basic concepts of this year's transfiguration and how hard it was going to be. Not to comforting.

Charms was almost the same except Professor Flitwick had a lot of trouble getting the class to quiet down since not many student's even knew he was there.

Snape deducted a total of twenty points from the Gryffindor students in his potions class for no reason at all. At one point, Harry raised his hand to answer a question and Snape said to Harry that his arm was not in the right posture to answer a question and deducted five points.

The many sixth year students who were in Harry's DADA class the previous year, they were hoping for the new Professor to be simply, good. Dolores Umbridge was the school's most hated teacher by far--- far worse than Snape even though some had a hard time admitting it.

The trio ate their lunch quickly and practically sprinted to the classroom. They were met by a very disgruntled group of sixth years, most of them being in Gryffindor. 

"Heya Harry! Hey Ron," Dean said waving him and Ron over.

"Hey Dean, Seamus, Neville. Why are you all out here?" Harry asked dropping his bag on the ground next to the wall.

"Dunno. He hasn't come yet," Neville answered. Harry was about to answer when his view was blocked by a gaggle of girls.

"Hi Harry," one girl asked. She immediately flitted her blond eyelashes and flipped her golden blond hair behind her shoulders.

"Hi," Harry said simply.

"Were all SO happy that you are in our defense against the dark arts class. You're so talented," another girl said trying to push through to stand next to Harry.

"Err… thanks. That's--- really nice of you," Harry replied getting uncomfortable with all the girls gazing at him dreamily.

In the back round of the crowed of girls, Ron was pretending to squeeze Seamus' muscle while Dean, Hermione, and Neville were oogling over Seamus. Harry soon figured out that they were imitating him. They saw him looking and immediately broke up acting as if nothing had happened.

"Nice to see that you ladies are impressed with Mr. Potter. Now if you will please leave him be, you may come into my classroom and get some work done," Professor Hund suddenly appeared next to the door of his class leaning against the door frame smirking at all the ruckus.

Harry blushed and walked to his friends who were trying to contain their laughter.

Professor Hund looked around his classroom expectantly. About a third of the students were from the former D.A. club that Harry had started the year before so he and some of his fellow class mates could learn defense properly and the other two thirds of the class were either in the Harry Potter Fan Club or were drooling in the back of the room with their heads stuck in a book.

"Hell of a class," he mumbled before merrily addressing the class of sixth years.

"Hey Harry, are you going to do the D.A. again?" Susan asked from behind Harry.

He turned around and shrugged.

"Hopefully this guy will be good and I won't have too," he said to her.

She nodded sadly and turned back to the front of the class.

"Hell of a class," Harry heard his teacher mumble.

"Excuse me?" he said causing his professor to jump slightly.

"Uhh… I said Hello class! Welcome to defense against the dark arts!" he said merrily.

Harry looked at him skeptically before focusing on his words.

"Now, I am Professor Hund. I have reviewed many of your previous scorings," Hund exclaimed pulling up two very long pieces of parchment: one was old and worn looking and the other pink and had an odd scent of flowers and old shoes.

"I have here your previous scores from years one to four," he said holding up the old looking parchment," and year five," with a look of pure disgust on his face, he held up the pink parchment.

"Upon further inspection of your previous scores, I see that many of you did quite well in your first four years at Hogwarts, especially in your third year where you had Professor Lupin. Interesting; but in your fifth year, it says here that almost all of your scores were 'dismally low and the students showed that they will make it no further in to the Wizarding world'," Hund looked at it quizzically for a moment before laughing heartily.

"Mr. Potter, I see that you did not do very well in this class last year. It says here that 'you are an insufferable brat who is not quite right in the mind,' well… may I just say to you all that this is all quite a bit of rubbish," Hund grabbed the parchment and threw it into the fireplace before turning around and smiling.

"Now, enough of that. Let's get some work down shall we?" and with that, the class went on.

"Wonderful class professor," Hermione said prancing out of class in front of Ron and Harry.

"Yeah professor," Harry smiled at his professor before he and Ron followed Hermione.

Before walking down the hallway, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, have you heard from Sirius yet?" she asked casually making conversation. Harry immediately stopped walking and looked at Hermione, "What?"

Harry looked at one of the clocks in the building and caught his breath as he caught sight of the date. He was yet to hear from Sirius.

"No, I haven't heard from him once. What if something happened? We've never gone this long without talking," He said frantically.

"Harry, don't worry. I bet that if something important happened or Sirius got hurt, we would be told. I bet he's just really busy. I wouldn't worry," Hermione gave him a significant look, bringing down his nerves quickly.

"You know you're… uh… right. I hope you are," Harry said as the trio began to walk again.

Back in the class room Professor Hund looked sadly as the young boy walked away from his classroom.

Care of Magical Creatures was an interesting one for the trio. Hagrid brought his half brother Grawp, who happened to be part giant. The students were absolutely horrified at the sight of Grawp and Hagrid walking out of the forest. Malfoy was terrified out of his pants and decided it be best to hide behind Crabbe and Goyle who looked close to running away.

Hagrid was quite happy when both Harry decided to go say hi to Grawp. They made a little bit of small talk before Grawp grabbed Harry and hugged him tighter than he would have liked. Then… he dropped him to the ground. Hagrid apologized over and over again and gave the class an early dismissal. Although Harry denied it, being dropped from seven feet up was not very comfortable.

Ron seemed quite happy as he and Harry walked down to McGonagall's during their free period. He had told Harry that he got a chance to talk to McGonagall already but refused to tell him what they had talked about.

They walked in to the transfiguration classroom and saw the professor talking quietly with the fireplace where they saw Dumbledore but were unable to make out the other head. The headmaster saw them instantly and he and the other person left with a pop.

"Potter, Weasley," she greeted motioning for them to take a seat, "Weasley, you know what I am about to say and if I am correct you did not tell Mr. Potter here what we talked about?" she said sharply.

Ron nodded smiling once again.

"Well, Potter. You have been on the Quidditch team for oh… six years! What a feat. Well, I have decided that it would be best to have you as captain and Mr. Weasley here as co-captain. This is a big responsibility and—"

McGonagall didn't finish her sentence. Harry jumped up from his chair and cheered for himself and Ron. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his head of house chuckle slightly as he and Ron did their happy dance.

"As I was saying," she said loudly causing the two boys to stop dancing, "it is a big responsibility but I am sure that you will do quite well. Thank you and I expect that quidditch cup in my office this year again. I do love to show Severus when he comes by."

The two boys strolled out of class victoriously and went straight to the Great Hall.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Ginny asked sitting down across from Harry. She greeted Hermione and waiting for an answer as Harry nearly bounced out of his seat.

"Guess."

She turned to Ron who was equally as happy looking.

"I have no idea!" she said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"We got quidditch captains!" Harry said quickly smiling even bigger.

Ginny gasped and congratulated the two boys.

"That's absolutely wonderful! When are you holding try-outs?" she asked anticipating spending more time with Harry.

"Next Saturday. Wow, this is amazing! I've never been happier!" Harry said. He turned to Ron and they began to talk animatedly about the upcoming year.

Ginny couldn't help but watch as Harry laughed with Ron. She noticed that when he was happy his face seemed less heavy; less burdened. When he laughed his whole body laughed with him. He shoulders would shake and his head would fall back. His green eyes sparkled happily and then they rested on her.

His smile eluminated her face as well. She couldn't help it.

He was just perfect and she couldn't help but fall for him over and over again when he looked at her. 

"It's going to be amazing!" she heard Harry say cheerily talking to Ron and Hermione about none other than quidditch.

"You are amazing," she whispered to herself.

Harry looked puzzled at her for a moment, "what did you say?"

She quickly snapped out her state and said a quick nothing before turning back to her meal.


	14. Normal

Chapter 14

Normal

The next week leading up to the quidditch trials were quick and easy. Most teachers had piled up on the homework for the sixth and seventh year students while all fifth year students were being told about their OWL's. Harry and Hermione having almost all NEWT level classes were given more homework than Ron and spent nights up together reading and writing. Harry and Ron posted signs of the bulletin board for the quidditch try-outs and already ten people had decided to try-out. By far, the best class was Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Hund. He had a certain familiarity and made everyone more relaxed.

But Harry was becoming anxious. He hadn't heard from Sirius in weeks and wasn't sure what had happened to him. Order members that were seen around school wouldn't answer his questions and damn Dumbledore would only say that he was fine and would be in touch with Harry as soon as possible. Even Remus seemed uneasy when Harry would ask him a question about Sirius. He would tell him the same thing as Dumbledore and the close their connection through Sirius' mirror which for some reason was in his possession. 

Occlumency lessons were becoming easier and easier for Harry and he now enjoyed his time practicing the technique. Although, he was still beyond angry with Dumbledore Harry tolerated the time they spent together.

The morning of Quidditch try-outs came bright and early. Harry and Ron decided to take a different approach to the try-outs this year and at exactly 7:00 they yelled up the stairs from the trainee quidditch players were to be dressed and out on the field in ten minutes or wouldn't be able to try-out. Immediately, they heard a clutter and laughed. They went on their way to the field talking happily about strategies and such.

"Okay we need two really good chasers of course and two beaters, right? Wait, if we don't get enough people to try-out what will we do! Arg, this is so frustrating" Ron was talking a mile a minute. You could see and feel his nerves a mile away.

"You're right Ron okay. We will get enough people to try-out so don't worry. Now settle down," Harry told him exasperated. For the past hour, he had been jabbering about how we should do things and so on.

"You're right. Okay, hey you know what? You haven't gotten your apparition license. I got mine over the summer while… err… you were on vacation," Ron frequently used the phrase "when you were on vacation" when he would talk about Harry's _death _. 

Harry's eyes went wide. He had forgotten about apparition completely. It was a side thought yes but he never thought about it much.

"I guess I'll have to get one soon enough, tests are over break I think," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Hermione can't get hers until Easter break though. She's a bit huffy when you mention it. It's sort of funny when you do though, she looks at you with wide eyes then they narrow and then she snaps saying that if she was allowed she would have her license right now and then she walks away. She's an interesting one," Harry smiled at Ron's comment.

He and Ron made it to the field and immediately mounted their brooms. Harry had received his firebolt back at the start of the year. Remus told him that it was tied to a wall with to other empty spots next to it that seemed to be fitted for two other brooms. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he remembered Fred and George's great escape the year before.

As they flew up in the air, they saw the "potentials" as Ron and Harry called them walking towards the field. Harry saw on Ron's Wizarding wristwatch it was 7:08.

_"Good timing," he thought. _

"That was a great try-out you guys! We'll have the sheet up on the bulletin board tomorrow morning to say who made the team! Thanks for trying out, all of you," Ron yelled authoritatively. Ron, Harry, and Katie were the only team members left now. They had headed the practice and were pleased to see the choices were obvious.

Ginny Weasley of course was an amazing chaser and team player. She was definitely on the team a long with a surprisingly good Colin Creevey who tried out for beater. An unknown fellow sixth year came out to try-out for a beater; Andrew Steman was a superb addition to the team a long with Dean Thomas who was a surprisingly good chaser. The team was filled up and they were ready for another year of winning the cup.

September soon fell into October. There was still no word from Sirius and day by day Harry would grow more worried and scared that something had happened to him. Quidditch practices came frequently and the team seemed to finally fit together. Class work was growing heavier and heavier as the days rolled by. Every night the trio would get at least two rolls of parchment for potions, DADA, and transfiguration. Hogsmeade trips were cancelled until further notice and every other day or so Harry would attend occlumency lessons. He had become better at it and was now excelling in Legillmens much to Dumbledore's and Remus' surprise and Snape's dismay.

Cho Chang had become an on going problem as the days passed. Harry, having no desire to speak to the now seventh year Ravenclaw spent a lot of his lunch and free periods trying to avoid her. It was not as easy as it seemed.

Harry had become closer to his friends as the month wore on. They were all with him whenever he went to a class so no one from the HPFC (Harry Potter Fan Club) would follow him or so Malfoy and his cronies wouldn't try and trip Harry or hex him on sight. Only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew about the prophecy and steered clear of the conversation of it. For once in his life, Harry Potter felt like a normal kid.


	15. Eyes That Bear The Soul

Chapter 15

Eyes That Bear The Soul

"Harry James Potter, you come back here right now!" Hermione yelled at Harry as he tried to run away from her.

For the past week, Hermione had been nagging Harry on and on about him and Ginny's nonexistent "relationship".

"Hermione, please. Just leave me alone for a bit," Harry whined as he tried to make a b-line for the portrait hole in the Gryffindor common room.

He wasn't fast enough. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards on to the sofa.

"Look Harry, Ron agrees with me. You and Ginny obviously fancy each other so just ask her out on a date or do something!" she said looking straight into Harry's eyes.

The thing everybody should know and learn about Harry Potter was that when you wanted to see his true feelings; his true emotions you just had to look into his green eyes. His eyes bore his soul. Hermione looked dead on into them and tears almost fell from her eyes. 

Instead of seeing happiness and solace in Harry's eyes that she always thought she saw, she saw pain and suffering; hunger for love even though she didn't understand why; she saw unhappiness. All the happiness and solace in his eyes was a cover to help him hide his actual feelings about life and everything in between.

He had been through so much before the age of 17; not even most adults have suffered as much as Harry had in the past. He had lost his parents before he even had a chance to meet them, he had to live with the Durlsey's, he fought Voldemort at least once a year, he was mocked, teased, followed, praised, and among other things had the prophecy looming over his head.

Hermione had always imagined him dealing with it and going on with life but in his case you just couldn't go on. It was his destiny to fight or die trying.

But behind all his pain and unhappiness was something alarming, something surprising to Hermione. Behind all of that hunger for love was just that; love.

Beneath the depths of emerald was a love for many things. There was the love for the simple things in life, love for the people in his life, love for the things around him, love for his adopted family, the Weasley's, love for Ron and Hermione, love for Remus and of course Sirius but hidden in the depths was only one love; only one.

Ginny Weasley.

In Harry's eyes, Hermione saw Ginny and the love that Harry carried for her. It was true and it was real. Harry hid it well but this love; it was something not even Hermione could understand. In his eyes, Hermione could see Harry's idea of the picture of perfection. Of course, that was Ginny; Ron's little sister.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry's voice echoed in her head. She immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at Harry once again, this time her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Harry, please, j—just tell her how you feel. Let her look into your eyes and she'll see how much you love her," Hermione got up and ran up the stairs of girl's dormitory, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

"Hermione is acting really weird, don't you think?" Ron asked pointing his fork at Hermione who was playing with her food at dinner.

Harry looked up and saw that she looked close to crying.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Harry asked her from across the table.

She looked up and smiled at Harry who returned it. She noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes and could feel tears coming down her face. 

Immediately Hermione stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then looked at Ginny who shrugged. The three stood up and followed Hermione out of the hall.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran up to the common room and found that it was empty.

"Where do you think she went?" Harry asked worriedly about his friend.

"I bet she's in her dorm, come on," Ginny said to the boys.

"We can't go up there! Ron tried that and he made it up a couple of steps and fell back down!" Harry exclaimed to her.

Ron nodded, looked unhappily at the stairs.

"GRAB MY BLOODY HAND AND FOLLOW ME!" she yelled.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and reluctantly grabbed Ginny's small hands. As they stepped on every stair, it creaked but did not give way. As they made it safely to Hermione's dorm door, the two boys let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you know it would work?" Harry asked Ginny as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Let's just say, from experience," she whispered to Harry who paled. She laughed and attempted to open the door once again.

"How did we get to her dorm anyway? Isn't it supposed to you know, know who you are and take you to your dorm immediately," Ron inquired to Ginny nervously expecting her to pounce on him.

"No Ron. Most of the time, the stairs determine who you are but when you think of someone else's name it will take you to their dormitory," she said one last time before finally opening the door.  
"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly.

Hermione's figure moved slightly on her bed but she gave no sign of acknowledgement.

Ginny turned to them and looked pleadingly at the two boys.

They returned the look and they walked cautiously to Hermione's bed.

Ginny sat down behind her and rubbed her back soothingly. Ron sat on her right running his fingers through her now less bushy hair while Harry kneeled down in front of her trying to see her face.

"'Mione? What's the matter? Ever since this morning, you've been acting sort of weird. Please tell us what the matter is," Harry said to her.

Once again, Hermione gave no sign of acknowledgement.

"Hermione Granger. Look at me and please tell me what is the matter," Harry said firmly now.

She looked up and looked into Harry's eyes once again and saw that he was truly hurting for her.

She sniffed and wiped her face which was now red and blotchy from her crying.

Ginny looked at Harry as well and smiled at his kindness. Not even Ron knew what to say to his own girlfriend but Harry, Harry had a way of making people comfortable and soothed when they were upset.

"Harry, this… this morning, I-I looked into your eyes. I r-really looked into your eyes. What I saw made me scared and it really hurt me. I always thought that you were happy even with the prophecy and all. I always… I always thought that you dealt with it so well but I was wrong Harry! We were all wrong!" Hermione said now yelling, her face once again dowsed with fresh tears.

Ron looked at Harry confusingly along with Ginny.

"What did you see Hermione? What did you see in Harry's eyes that made you so upset?" Ron asked, turning Hermione towards him.

"He's in so much pain Ron! We can't help him with it! None of us can! All I could see was how much pain he was in and how unhappy he really was," she yelled into Ron's shoulder.

Ginny had stopped rubbing Hermione's back and looked close to tears herself. She looked at Harry who had his head in his hands.

_"What pain was she talking about?" Ginny thought,_

"Of course Harry has had such a hard life but he always seemed to deal with it."

The prophecy was hardly mentioned at all anymore and it seemed that Harry was living a perfectly normal life at the moment. Ginny had never really fully looked into Harry's eyes although she enjoyed gazing at them once in awhile.

"Harry, Harry. Look at me," she said tentatively.

Harry shook his head side to side not bringing his face up to Ginny's.

"Harry! LOOK AT ME!" she screamed tears falling freely down her face.

Harry looked up slowly. When his face, faced Ginny's she gasped. Ron looked at him as well and felt torn inside.

His eyes were filled with tears and he no longer had the cover-up of happiness in his eyes. It was his true feelings and it was very unsettling.

"Harry, why didn't you mention something?" Ron whispered in a pained voice as he looked into Harry's eyes seeing what Hermione had seen earlier in the day.

Ron was simply appalled as he looked and saw all the unhappiness in his best mate's eyes.

Since he and Harry had met at the barrier for Platform 9 ¾, they had been close friends and had told each other almost everything. Ron felt betrayed and sad for his friend. Harry being such a great person didn't deserve the life he had, he deserved better.

"I don't want anyone's pity Ron. That's all I get from anybody and I hate it. When everyone thinks I'm happy, everyone seems to be fine so I lie." he said his voice shaking.

Ginny stood up from the couch and walked over to Harry and hugged him.

Harry was slightly taken aback but obliged and put his head in her shoulder.

Ron and Hermione stood up and walked over and joined the hug. For a moment they all just stood there and said nothing until Ron let go and they all turned to him.

"Harry, don't you **ever** feel the need to just make us happy. Make yourself happy for once. All you ever do is worry about everyone else but you need to worry about yourself for once," Ron said seriously. 

Harry nodded and stood up and gave Ron a pat on his back. Harry gave him a warm smile which Ron happily returned to his best friend.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Harry turned quickly and saw Hedwig tapping the window furiously. He looked confusingly at his snowy owl outside the window and opened it for her. She flew in and Harry took the parcel off of her leg.

Harry found a treat stowed in his pocket from the morning and gave it to his companion. She gave him a thankful nudge before flying out the window.

"Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked having calmed down finally.

Harry shrugged and slowly opened it.

Immediately he opened the letter and recognized the handwriting.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked walking over to him and peering at the letter from behind him.

Harry looked up with a smile faltering on his face:

"It's from Sirius."


	16. Wilted Flowers

Chapter 16

Wilted Flowers

"Sirius?" Ron repeated astounded that he had finally written to Harry.

Harry nodded looking at Ron, his smile growing wider by the moment.

"Well read it Harry!" Hermione said simply ecstatic. She and Ginny were jumping up and down out of anticipation.

"Okay, okay! I'll read it out loud," Harry stated and he looked down at the letter, beginning to read it.

_Dear Prongs Jr.,  
I have to apologize for not writing to you for so long. It is really my fault and I have really missed you while I have been gone.  
The vacation is great. The view is wonderful and the people are pretty familiar to me. They say I might be able to see you in a month's time and if not then I would definitely see you when the jingle bells begin to ring or whenever you have a visit with the hogs.  
Don't fear my safety for I am in the safest place in the country; as safe as those warts. I am learning a lot as well. Tell the carrot tops and the brains to keep you in line and vise versa. I miss you dearly and I'll be seeing you.  
Treat that Ernst (otherwise known as professor Hund to you lot) well. Quite a man that one._

Love always,  
Paddie

P.S. Tell the mini-carrot top to just plant one of you; we all know she wants to. 

Harry looked up, his face red and looked at Ginny who was equally as red. Hermione and Ron were laughing to themselves at the two.

"Hey, mini-carrot top! PLANT ONE ON PRONGS JR!" Ron said as he burst out laughing. Hermione, who was still trying to contain herself, burst out laughing as well.

Ginny shot him daggers and was about to walk out of the room when Harry stopped her.

"Wait, there's one more p.s. on the bottom," Harry told her.

_P.S.S. Tell brains and big carrot to stop snogging in the dark corners. _

It was Ginny and Harry's turn to laugh. The look on Ron and Hermione's face was priceless. Ron was midway into falling to the floor laughing when he stopped laughing and his face fell. He then fell to the floor face first. Hermione who was also laughing stopped and turned so red, Harry and Ginny thought she was going to pop.

"How the hell did he know that?" Ron said still bewildered at Sirius' comment.

"I 'spose Professor Hund is a friend of his because he mentioned him. Remus could've easily have told him as well, he's in the order and probably has more ways of contacting with him than us," Harry said thoughtfully, still a bit put out that Sirius had mentioned how Ginny looked at him.

"Love his code with 'jingle bells' and 'hogs' and 'warts'," Ginny said laughing at his way of communicating.

"I love his code name though, Paddie. Would never have guessed," Ron said and everyone let out a loud chuckle.

"Well now that dinner is over maybe we should head down the kitchen's and get a bit of food," Harry suggested. Everyone agreed and walked happily out of the dormitory.

As the descended down the stairs, Harry realized he had forgotten to bring the parchment down. Ginny offered to get it for him and ran back to the dormitory door. She opened the door and walked in. She saw the parchment lying on the window box, ran to it, and picked it up. She gave a glance out the window and stopped.

Upon closer inspection Ginny saw that a beautiful red/orange cat was rushing around the lake. At first, Ginny thought it was Crookshanks but saw that Hermione's cat was sleeping soundly on one of her room mate's bed. She watched the cat disappear in to the darkness and pushed it out of her mind.

As Halloween approached, classes were slowly growing tougher and tougher. The day of Halloween which happened to be a Friday was not an easy day for the trio and Ginny. Every previous Halloween day and/or feast, something bad happened but this year they were expecting things from trolls to vampires.

Every Halloween Harry Potter had the worst of luck, and this year was no exception.

The morning of Halloween was as usual boring yet somewhat eventful. Charms was no exception. Professor Flitwick became frustrated with the students after Neville accidentally levitated him out the door. He came in huffing and puffing and assigned two rolls of parchment on the proper way to levitate a human being.

Transfiguration was the hardest lesson yet. McGonagall decided to let her sixth year class try and transfigure each other into an inanimate object. Harry and Hermione managed to successfully turn one another into a desk and a chair but Ron and Dean were not as lucky.

Dean was the first to try the spell on Ron. He managed to say the spell correctly but his wand movement faltered and caused Ron's right arm to turn into a book which fell off of his body and land on the floor with a thump. He was immediately sent to the hospital wing with Dean trailing behind holding his "books" behind him.

"Well, I have decided to have a bit of fun. We are going to duel," Professor Hund was smiling widely as he saw the student's reaction to his idea for the DADA lesson.

Most of their eyes widened and some went immediately to get a partner that they knew wouldn't beat them except for one person. Harry stood in the front of the class at his seat, with no partner.

"Sorry mate, I don't want to lose that badly," Ron said as he partnered with Hermione.  
The former D.A. students partnered up with each other and nodded in recognition for what Ron had said. The other students merely partnered up with each other and didn't look at Harry knowing that they would lose even worse if the dueled the professor.

He chuckled and sent the desks flying to the other side of the classroom leaving plenty of room for dueling.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. I see you are partner less. Well, that just leaves you and I, I suppose. Class you may begin!" Hund yelled and the class soon was filled with yells of hexes and various spells.

"Wand at the ready, Mr. Potter," Hund said putting his wand in front of him.

Harry nodded nervously and bowed, never letting his eyes leave the professor.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"STUPEFY!" 

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Spells and hexes were being thrown left and right between the professor and the Gryffindor student. All the other students had stopped what they were doing and watched the heated duel.

Harry, having a lot of experience with dueling was doing quite well against the adult wizard. Jumping and dodging spells, Hund was beginning to get tired. With one last attempt to win the duel, he used basic magic and achieved Harry's wand.

"Mr. Potter, wonderful du---, "Professor Hund began but was unable to finish.

"Accio wand," Harry said simply holding out his right hand hopefully. Amazingly enough, his wand came flying out of Hund's hand and into Harry's. He quickly called upon the professor's wand. He had won the duel.

The class was silent as the two stood in the front of the class, Harry shuffling his feet awkwardly and the professor looking at him confused. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other perplexed that Harry had used such magic. Other students had their mouths hanging open.

After a moment, the professor looked at Harry and smiled widely and began to clap. The other students caught on and clapped and whooped for Harry who was now blushing furiously.

Once the clapping ceased, the students desks were brought back to their original spots and everyone took their seats.

Harry who had dumbly chosen a seat at the front of the class, was now the center of attention, most of his fan club was watching him dreamily and the rest of the class was mesmerized that he had not only beaten a full-fledged wizard and professor but he had done wandless magic without even knowing.

"Amazing duels to all of you. Class is dismissed and I want twelve inches on the proper dueling stances and appropriate spells in which you use for them. Oh and Mr. Potter, a word," Professor Hund instructed before everyone began to file out with Harry waiting at the front at the teachers desk.

Hund watched as the class left, closed the door and took a seat at his desk.

"Look Professor, I'm really sorry. I mean… it was really an accident I even got your wand, please don't fail me or something," Harry pleaded. The professor chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No, no. That was amazing dueling Mr. Potter. How do you react so fast?" the professor inquired his student. Harry's eyes darkened and he muttered,

"From experience."

Hund's eyes darkened as well and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think that if possible I would like to work on your wandless magic Mr. Potter. That is quite a talent you have there and I would like it to be more developed. It could become quite handy in the future. I will notify you if the headmaster agrees with me and I will give you extra lessons. Thank you and you are dismissed," the professor gave a dismissive hand and Harry walked out of the classroom quite surprised.

Harry saw images flying around his head of his early childhood. Dudley and his friends were teasing him for his glasses at age five. He was crying in his cupboard at age seven. He was being yelled at by his uncle for cooking his bacon incorrectly.

Suddenly the images stopped and Harry saw the eyes of Albus Dumbledore looking at him.

"Something distracting you Harry?" his headmaster asked him.

What was truthfully bothering Harry was Ginny. Ever since he had read that letter from Sirius he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Of course Harry had had feelings for the young red headed Weasley but he never felt that she felt the same way about him.

He is some ways loved her.

"I did wandless magic today. It's weird," Harry lied telling his headmaster.

"Ahh, I see. Well, Professor Hund spoke to me and explained what had happened in your Defense class today. It is a very interesting development Harry. It could come useful for you in your fight with Voldemort to be quite honest. I have given permission for him to teach you outside of class when it is convenient for you of course to learn such magic," Dumbledore explained to his young student.

Excitement shown in Harry's eyes at the prospect of learning more about wandless magic.

"How is it I can do wandless magic, professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes grew dark for a moment then became brighter than before.

"It is to my knowledge that Voldemort has the ability of wandless magic. He passed it onto you through your connection or your scar. But something that I should not have over looked was your mother and father's ability with it," he told Harry.

"Your mother and father were both skilled with wandless magic. Your mother was a natural born wandless magic witch. Your father was taught most of his magic from your mother in their seventh year. After about a year and a half your father was almost as good as your mother was," Dumbledore continued.

Harry sat interested as Dumbledore told the story of his parent's talents.

"It was quite a feat as well. Not even Alastor can do such magic. Your parents were quite amazing in many ways Harry; know that," with that Dumbledore dismissed Harry and sent him away.

"TUCK IN!" Dumbledore bellowed to his hundreds of students. The Halloween feast had surprisingly gone quite well with no interruptions or problems.

"Well, this is going quite well Albus. Don't you agree," McGonagall asked as she sported a nice napkin in her collar.

Dumbledore smiled and agreed quickly before digging into his own food.

"Well, this is going quite well Harry. Don't you agree," Hermione asked Harry as she too sported a napkin her collar.

"Actually it is. I thought that someone would bust in screaming about someone trying to kill us or something. Guess this year is not that bad," Harry told her as he began to munch on the final piece of bread.

"I afrea wif Orry," Ron mumbled stuffing a record eight pieces of break into his large mouth.

"Ronald Weasley, chew that food with your mouth closed then speak," Hermione snapped.

Ron smiled his mouth still full with food and swallowed.

"I said I agree with Harry," Ron said simply before once again stuffing his mouth with more food.

Harry smiled as he watched his friends playfully push each other. Ron and Hermione were in love and for once they were all happy.  
Before the happiness even began to wear in, the great oak doors of the Great hall swung open more and none other than Remus Lupin walked in holding a small piece of parchment. 

Every student in the hall stopped and all but the Slytherin's acknowledged his presence. The other house's waved their hello but stopped as they saw his face. It was grave and concerned. He smiled a small smile before slowly descending down the hall. As he passed by Harry, he saw that his face was filled with fear.

_"I'm sorry Harry," he thought._

He reached the staff table and went straight for Dumbledore.

He stood up and looked at Remus with his electric blue eyes.

"What is the matter, Remus?" he asked.

Remus did not answer. He merely stuck out the parchment and looked down at the table.

Dumbledore hesitantly opened it and read it quickly. As he looked up, he pushed his gaze passed Remus and met Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes were now more fearful than ever as he saw Dumbledore's eyes which were now filled with sadness.

"Continue everyone, please. Mr. Potter, if you may meet me in my office. Thank you," Dumbledore said before he walked out of the hall through the staff door. Harry quickly got up and ran out of the hall and to Dumbledore's office.

He was met by Remus who had obediently been standing outside the entrance waiting for Harry.

"Remus, what's the matter? What happened?" Harry asked quickly catching his breath.

Remus shook his head, said the password to Dumbledore's office (Lemon Drops), and walked up the stairs.

With a knock on the door, Harry and Remus entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a pre-made portkey in front of him and horribly angry look on his face.

He looked up and his facial expression changed quickly to a sorrowful expression.

"Harry, I just rec---," Harry cut off his elder headmaster.

"Please, just tell me what happened. I know something bad happened," Harry said desperately awaiting answers.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry and Remus sat down.

"Harry, your aunt, uncle, and cousin were attacked at their home only about twenty minutes ago. Voldemort and his death eaters managed to get into the house somehow and he killed your uncle and cousin instantly. He tortured your aunt and the order got there before she was killed. She's in St. Mungo's in bad condition. Here is a portkey. Go there now with Remus and see her," he said quickly activating the portkey. Harry and Remus were whisked off to the magic hospital and Harry immediately ran to the front desk.

"Petunia Dursley, I need her room number NOW," Harry said to the women. She looked at him for a moment before scanning the names on her list of patients.

"Petunia Dursley, room number 16, it says she has severe spell damage and is in intensive care," she said before answering a muggle telephone and began to chat with what seemed like a friend.

Harry looked at the paper and ran up the stairs to the correct floor. He ran down the hall to room 16 and was about to open the door when a doctor came out.

"Who are you?" the young doctor asked looking at Harry curiously.

"Harry Potter. My aunt is in this room and I wanted to see her," he said trying to look over his shoulder.

The man's eyes widened and his eyes flew to his infamous scar. Harry pulled his hair over his scar and looked at the man waiting for an answer.

Remus caught up and looked at the doctor to Harry. 

"Well?" Remus said tapping his foot on the floor.

The man snapped out of his trance and looked Harry straight in the face.

"How is she?" Harry asked him.

"Mr. Potter. I'm sorry but your aunt just passed away ten minutes ago."


	17. Flying With The Birds

Chapter 17

Flying With The Birds

Harry came back from St. Mungo's the following day. He attended quidditch practice and acted normal as ever.

No one actually knew what happened at the hospital. Harry, only being back for a couple of hours, refused to talk about it. He had a determined look on his face and would shake his head before going back to what he was doing or plainly leaving.

One thing was for sure, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going find out.

Harry was sitting in the common room on Sunday doing his weekend homework. The two Weasley's and Hermione crept up to Harry and sat at the table with him.

He looked up and smiled before returning to the essay.

"So, Harry. How's it going?" Ron asked trying to act as if nothing was going on.

Harry looked up again and smiled at him.

"Harry what happened at St. Mungo's?" Ginny said bluntly. He looked up again but did not smile at her.

His face slackened a bit before he put down his quill and got up to leave.

"Harry, you will not leave. Tell us please," Hermione pleaded with him. He looked at her for a moment before sitting back down.

"Dumbledore told me that my aunt, uncle, and cousin were attacked. They killed Uncle Vernon and Dudley on the spot and tortured my aunt. I went to see her but when I got there she had been dead for almost ten minutes," he said scanning his friend's faces. Ginny looked at him straight in the eyes while he said it. His eyes were not filled with the sadness that she had expected but with anger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement along with Ron.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore okay? Let's just say it never happened okay?" Harry asked his friends. They looked a bit perplexed but agreed otherwise.

As the month's passed up until Christmas Break, the students had their hands full.

Harry now received weekly letters from Sirius who still did not disclose when he was going to be back or where he was but the letter's satisfied Harry.

Along with piles of homework and essays, Harry was on a full schedule. He had Occlumency and Legillmens at least three times a week now, quidditch practices were a big part of his schedule now and he was planning on starting wandless magic training over Christmas since most of the order members and the Weasley's were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

The first quidditch match was only a week before the up coming break. Harry's team was practicing furiously for weeks to win against Ravenclaw.

Much to Harry's dismay, Cho Chang was the team's captain this year and was seeker as well, just like Harry.

All anyone could hope was that this game was going to be interesting.

"HERE WE ARE AT THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON! GRYFFINDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW!" Seamus screamed into the magically enhance mega phone.

Harry and his team were waiting at the edge of the locker room with their brooms ready and willing to go out on the pitch. They waited and waited until Harry heard Seamus about done yelling out the Ravenclaw team member's names.

"Okay team. I personally don't think we even need a pep talk. We are ready for this game and I am confident. Win or lose, we are a great team. Do your best!" Harry yelled and his team began to cheer.

"But winning would be way better!" Ron added and the team laughed.

In the distance, they could hear Seamus. They mounted their brooms and they were off and onto the field.

"AND HERE WE HAVE THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM LED BY THEIR SEEKER AND CAPTAIN, HARRY POTTER AND THEIR KEEPER AND CO-CAPTAIN RON WEASLEY! HERE COME THE CHASERS, BELL, WEASLEY, AND THOMAS! AND FINALLY WE HAVE STEMAN AND CREEVEY AS BEATERS!" Seamus was going all out on this match.

The two house teams flew to the middle of the pitch and Cho and Harry shook hands. As Madame Hooch threw the quaffle up into the air, Cho winked at Harry. He ignored it and with the back of his broom he hit the quaffle to this team mate's side.

The game continued for about another two hours. Rain had begun to fall profusely and the teams were cold and wet.

The score was 100-90 in favor of Ravenclaw. They had been scoring none stop but there was still no sign of the snitch. 

Harry was flying around, slightly above the clouds with Cho hovering close behind. Ron was watching the team down low.

From what Harry could see the quaffle was being held by Katie and passed to Dean. They scored ten points and brought the score up to an even 100-100.

Just as Ravenclaw grabbed the quaffle again, a glint passed by Harry's eye a long with a rush of purple. Harry turned his firebolt abruptly and saw that Cho Chang was flying straight for the golden snitch.

Harry urged his broom forward and it flew at top speed towards Cho and the snitch. The crowds grew immediately quiet and the game below became slower. They were all watching.

Harry kept his attention ahead of him. Cho was growing closer to him and she frantically looked back. As she saw Harry come closer, she pulled her broom forward. Harry's firebolt was gaining speed and he was soon on Cho's left. She glared at him before bashing into him angrily. Harry did the same.

The snitch took an unexpected turn upward. Harry and Cho flew up at a vertical angle into the rain. Their goggles were fit with a water-resistance charm and the rain fell back into their face. 

Harry could hear the cheers and boo's from the different houses but pushed them out of his mind. All he wanted was the snitch. 

As they grew higher and higher, the noise became farther away; all the two seekers could hear was the thumping of the rain. They were now what seemed like hundreds of feet above the stadium. The snitch was still going straight up but in a mill-second changed its direction downward and once again the seeker's turned down and flew towards the pitch.

They grew closer and closer and Cho gave Harry a scared glance as the approached the grass below. In a matter of minutes, they were forty feet above the ground. Cho gave him another nervous glance before pulling out of the dive.

Harry did not notice but just kept following the snitch. As he got closer he saw the snitch just beyond arm's length. With a desperate attempt to get the snitch, Harry jumped forward off of his broom and stuck his arm out. He hand grazed the exterior of the snitch when he heard someone screaming for him.

Before Harry had any time to react, he felt something heavy hit him right on his hip. With a sickening crack, Harry flew to the side, his hands closed tightly. 

He fell to the ground and he could hear the crowd grow deafly quiet. His team flew frantically to him and Ron fell to his knees next to him.

"Harry! Oh god, are you okay? Can you answer me?" He yelled through the rain.

Harry's eyes were extremely blurred and he could feel the darkness coming. With a last attempt to stay conscious, Harry pushed up slowly and stood much to the surprised of his team mates.

He swayed and held his arm up triumphantly. The crowd erupted into loud cheers as they noticed that Harry was not just holding up his arm to say he was alright but to show that he had caught the snitch.

As Harry swayed once again he fell to the ground and darkness overcame him.


	18. Christmas Merriment

Chapter 18

Christmas Merriment

"Okay, this muggle game is completely stupid, Hermione! I mean nothing blows up in your face and nothing moves on its own. All you do is ask for a stupid card and if you don't have it you say go fish! Why would I even want to _go fish_," Ron asked Hermione exasperatedly.

Harry could tell that he was lying down on a comfortable bed. He cracked open one eye and saw a blurry looking Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were sitting at his bedside. He moved his eye upward and saw that around him were hundreds of flowers and cards.

He opened his other eye and looked around the room. He was in the hospital wing and saw that no one else was occupying any beds.

To his left, Remus was leaning back in his chair blowing his hair out of his eyes every few seconds. He made a grab for his glasses and put them on his face. Everything became clear and he rolled off his side.

That was enough to set Remus off. He fell off of his chair out of shock and jumped up.

"Harry! You're awake!" He said happily. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned their heads sharply and smiled as Harry sat up a little higher in his bed.

"Hey mate. How you feeling?" Ron asked him throwing down the cards he and Hermione were playing with.

"I'm fine," Harry said looking around. He noticed that it was very quiet in the castle. Before he could even ask a question, Remus bustled over and pushed him back into the bed. He pulled the duvet up under his arm's and tucked it tightly. Harry could hardly breathe. He then gave Harry a stern look.

"You are going to give me a heart attack some day Harry Potter. I saw you flying and when you did that stupid dive off of your broom… ARG! You are so much like your father," he said waging his finger at the boy tightly rapped up in blankets.

"Moony, leave the poor kid alone," a familiar voice called from behind the curtain around Harry's bed.

Harry immediately shot up, although in pain and looked around.

Sirius came into view happily smiling at his godson. Harry's face was soon lit up with a smile as well. Sirius came over and patted him on the back.

"I see you're awake, Prongs Jr. From what Moony has told me it was quite a quidditch game, eh?" Sirius questioned. Ron soon began a very detailed story of the amazing game. Harry watched as Sirius' face fell as he heard the tale of Harry jumping straight off of his broom and in the process getting hit in the hip with a bludger hit by the other team.

"Geez Harry! I've seen James fly on a broom and he hasn't done anything as stupid as you've done," Sirius said looking wide-eyed at his godson.

Harry smiled a bit. Sirius, although a rebel in many ways could be as loving as a father.

"Sirius Black, being serious. Quite amazing," a voice came from beyond the white curtain. Harry looked and saw that Professor Hund was standing casually around the bed looking quite amused as Sirius scolded Harry.

Harry nodded at his professor who smiled back.

"Well my name happens to be Sirius, doesn't it?" he said then burst out laughing at his own joke.

The teenagers and two adults watched as Sirius doubled over in laughter as he said "serious, Sirius! You get it?" several times before calming down.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked Ron who was currently watching Sirius interestingly.

"Oh, you've only been out for about three days. You broke your hip and leg. Madame Pomfrey said it would have been way to painful to make you stay awake during the whole healing process so she put you in a deep sleep until you were better," Ron told him. Hermione looked happy seeing as Ron remembered something for once.

"We won the match because of you mate. Got to congratulate you on that one and we waited for you to have the party. When everyone gets back were having it because we couldn't leave you out of it," Ron said to Harry, patting him on his back happily. Harry smiled back at him before something from the match came back to him. A scream.

"Someone, someone screamed. I heard it before I got hit. Do you know who it was?" he asked Ron. Ron's eyes darted to Ginny before he took a breath.

"Actually no. Ginny did scream when she saw the bludger coming towards you but it sounded sort of like someone else did too," he said thinking a bit about his answer. Harry pushed the thought aside and fully started to enjoy his vacation.

Harry got out of the hospital wing only hours later much to the unhappiness of Madame Pomfrey.

He met up with Ginny in the Great Hall as she sat alone at the table eating a late lunch. She looked up as he sat down and smiled.

"Hey Harry. You look much better," she said happily taking a bite of food off of her plate.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as he grabbed almost all the food that was laid out in front of him and Ginny.

Ginny shook her head slightly before answering, "_studying_ together. They didn't really tell me where they were studying but you know they didn't bring their books so I don't know."

Harry suppressed a laugh and began to dig into his chicken that was laid out.

He looked to the side of him quickly and watched Ginny read her quidditch magazine. Her flowing red hair was put up in a pony tail now and Harry thought it looked better that way. You could see her pale skin and as she turned to him, her hazel eyes stuck out happily.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

Harry smiled, "nothing; nothing wrong."

"Fancy anyone lately," Harry asked her abruptly after a few minutes of silence.

Ginny sputtered on her juice and turned to look wide-eyed at Harry. He could see a blush creeping in her cheeks and watched her intently.

"I don't know, what about you," she asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I think I do," he told her confidently. Ginny's head spun to look at him surprised at what he was saying.

"Got to go, see you later Gin," Harry called to her as he took one last bite of chicken and ran out of the hall.

The days up until Christmas were quiet for the occupants at Hogwarts School. The Weasley clan (excluding Percy) arrived the day after Harry awoke in the hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley was watching Harry more carefully than usual and when he and Ron played an early Quidditch game, she was beyond distressed. She forced Remus and Sirius to watch them despite the cold. Harry and Ron had been practicing apparition none stop as well at Grimmauld Place. They flooed there every morning and if possible, night to meet with Bill and Tonks. The test being December 29, they were beyond nervous. 

The four Gryffindor students learned a lot about Professor Hund over the holiday. Only a week before, the defense professor had apparently been inducted into the Order a long with another women; Hamada Topf. It was also obvious that he, Sirius, and Remus knew each other before now.

Christmas Eve came bright and early for the families at Hogwarts. Many Order members had left to be with their families with the exception of Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley who are in the inner-circle of the Order of the Phoenix.

As Harry opened his eyes he saw Ron sitting on his bed looking at a Chocolate Frog card. He sat up and watched his friend's face change from excitement to somewhat fearful. Something was in that card and Harry wanted to figure it out.

"Ron, what's that?" Harry asked him. He jumped up on the bed and grabbed the card. He stuffed it behind him and looked at Harry.

"Hey mate. Oh, just a new chocolate frog card," he said rather quickly.

Harry looked at him skeptically, "who was on the card?"

"Some…some quidditch player, want to go eat breakfast now? Good, okay, let's go!" Ron answered Harry quickly before he used a spell to change out his pajamas. Unfortunately for Ron, he ended up in a dress. 

"Damn," he mumbled.

Harry got out of bed and performed the same charm, ending up with his shirt and jeans backwards.

He chuckled at himself and Ron and they changed quickly. As they were walking down the stairs, Harry saw the card peeking out of Ron's back pocket. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and opened it.

Ron whipped around and watched as Harry opened the card. Ron wasn't lying when he said there was a quidditch player on the card; the quidditch player was Harry. It showed a picture of Harry in his third year when he had won the quidditch cup for his team.

Harry looked at the picture observantly and noticed that well… he was really small. And really skinny. And really pale. And his hair---that was another story.

"When did this come out?" he asked Ron trying to hide his anger.

"I don't know mate. I just found it. It was… it was just with all your other stuff when you were in the hospital wing after the quidditch match. I'm sorry," he told Harry. He could tell that Ron was ready to be yelled at but Harry contained his anger.

"It's okay. I just… never mind. I need a walk," Harry put the card in his back pocket and proceeded down and out of the common room.

Harry was sitting by the lake alone. He had put a warming charm on himself seeing that he had forgotten the need of not only his coat that he was wearing but a scarf, gloves, hate, ear muffs, so on and so forth.

During the year, Harry would come out here by the lake. He would watch as it moved in small, smooth waves. It calmed him. The thing that he loved most about the lake was that his father had asked his mother to marry him after their seventh year graduation in the very spot he sat. They of course got married a year later but Harry loved the fact that once his parents were here, happy and filled with love.

It was of course, a different case for Harry.

He took out the card and looked at his thirteen year old self holding up the cup time after time, a smile filled with happiness and glee. Harry remembered that day. He was happier than he was most of the time. He remembered what he had thought; he had thought that he could have produced the best patronous charm ever.

He then threw the card into the lake.

Although the lake was mostly frozen Harry threw it into a small spot where there was water. He watched as it sunk into the depths of the lake.

"Mr. Potter, I see you enjoy coming here as well as I," a voice called from behind Harry. He turned his head and saw Professor Hund slowly approaching him. He smiled at his professor as he sat to his right.

"Wonderful spot, Mr. Potter," he pronounced to his student.

"Professor, since you're in the order and school is well, not really in you can just call me Harry," Harry told Hund. He smiled at the thought and nodded his head.

"Of course Harry. May I ask why you like to sit out here? I've seen you come down here and just watch the lake," Hund questioned. Harry looked at the ground for a moment before answering.

"I suppose it's because Sirius told me a story about how my father asked my mother to marry him right here. It makes me feel like I have a sort of connection to them since I never really _knew_ them other wise. It made me feel good to know about them I guess," Harry told his professor who was listening intently. Harry looked at him for a moment and could swear he saw a tear forming in his eyes. He quickly turned before Harry could double take.

"My parents died in my seventh year you know. I don't know what it's like to live my whole life with out them but it was so horrible to go through. I'm sorry you never had a chance to know your parents Harry. They were great people," at this point Hund looked across the lake and the conversation ended. He and Harry sat there quietly enjoying the calmness.

"People think I'm a hero you know," Harry told his professor, "they think that I am a real hero who does all the things I've done and still lives like a normal 16 year old kid. I'm only 16; I don't want to fight dark wizards and win wars and save the world. I want to worry about school and girls and my friends and pleasing my parents but I can't. I can't do anything like that because I'm a bloody hero. I've done nothing special. People who don't even know me think I'm amazing and I don't understand why."

Hund looked from the lake to Harry and saw that as he was talking he was still staring at the lake.

"If it's any consolation Harry, I think you are right. About how you should be worrying about school and girls and those things but one thing you are wrong about is that you are hero. You give people hope Harry. They need hope and you have given everyone a chance to feel safe in a world filled with hazards and heartbreak. As far as I'm concerned Harry," Hund looked at Harry again before finishing, "you are the greatest hero anyone could have."

"Christmas Eve dinner is going to be served in ten minutes you lot! I want you dressed and ready NOW!" Mrs. Weasley called to the teenagers. They had been playing in the snow for a long time now and were soaked to the bone.

Ron nodded, his face flushed and ushered everyone inside with him. They ran up to the dormitory and quickly changed. When they arrived in the great hall, they were surprised to see it was looking better than ever.

A large, full tree stood at the top of staff table with ornaments owned by the Weasley's. A big table occupied the middle of the room and food filled it. A festive table cloth and small red ornament's finished off the table. Sitting around it were everyone Harry could think of; Remus and Tonks sat next to each other secretly holding hands under the table. Harry chuckled as he saw Sirius throw mashed potatoes across the table at Remus. Professor Hund sat next to them laughing heartily next to McGonagall. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table watching the food intently on the table. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley took up mostly half the table. Seats were left open for the students and they all sat together at the opposite side of the Dumbledore.

When the meal started, the table erupted in chatter. The night wore on happily filled with singing of carols, talking, eating, and it was filled with merriment. Harry remembered the Christmas' at the Dursley's. He was never included in their festivities. Before he came to Hogwarts Harry would spend his Christmas in his cupboard pretending to have his own little party with himself. He would sit and watch through the opening in the cupboard as Aunt Petunia handed Dudley numerous amounts of gifts and Uncle Vernon watched and took pictures of him with every gift he received. When they felt like it, the Dursley's would give him an old pair of Dudley's pants or socks.

At the thought of the Dursley's he felt a burst of anger shoot through him. Voldemort would pay for taking his last family members away.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked Harry. He was staring into space and had tuned out any other noise around him. He shook his head and apologized to Hermione. She nodded and continued to speak about her book that she had just finished reading.

Ron was shoveling down any food on the table and Ginny watched him in disgust. She looked up and met Harry's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before blushing and looking back at their food. Down the table, Sirius and Remus were delighted to have caught the two watching each other.

Severus Snape was lurking in his dungeons on Christmas Eve. He had decided to not attend the "feast" with the order members and others.

He had snuck a glance into the hall not to long ago and saw that everyone was happy and enjoying their time together. He had felt a pang of jealousy as he watched them.

That was how he had ended up in the dungeons, walking aimlessly around wishing he had someone to enjoy the holidays with.

His life had been lonely and although he had grown used to it over the years, he wanted someone to wonder if he was alright when he was hurt, to care for him, to help him in his times of need---and he was not talking about Poppy Pomfrey.

During his time at Hogwarts, Severus was alone even when he was being initiated into the death eaters in his seventh year at Hogwarts. The fellow Voldemort supporters felt he was less worthy then them. He had wanted to fit in and he had wanted to be "cool" in a sense but he never was.

When his parents died in his sixth year, he had become more reclusive than before. James bloody Potter layed off of him during his time of need and for some odd reason he had comforted Severus and still Severus spat at him and cursed him for his actions. Never again did they speak civically.

Severus was not really sad at his parent's death; his parents thought he was a disgrace to the Snape family. He was beaten and spat upon all his life. He dreaded the times when he had to leave Hogwarts for holidays or summer vacation. When he would come back to school he would be meaner than ever and yet, James Potter cared in secret and Lily Evans or Lily Potter cared in the open.

Looking back at himself, Severus saw that he had never got it right. He was sorry for being so cold and he was sorry for the way he is. He never could tell someone that though.

Severus broke out of his thoughts as a pain ran through his arm. He pulled up his black cloaked sleeve and saw the dark mark glowing deep red. Voldemort was up to something and he wanted help.

_"What a great holiday," Severus thought, "I get to spend time with some low-life murderers and the darkest wizard of our time on Christmas Eve."_

Severus looked around and took out his emergency portkey to Voldemort. He activated it and was taken out of the castle.

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends were quietly lounging in the Gryffindor common room with Sirius, Remus, and Hund. Remus and Ron were playing an intense game of chess while Hermione and Hund cheered on their selected player. Sirius was standing behind Remus giving him horrible tips as well.

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire chatting about classes, teachers, and the previous dinner.

"Harry, you said that you fancied someone the day you got out of the hospital wing. I mean it's really none of my business but who is it?" Ginny wondered. Harry's face flushed and he looked around. Everyone else was watching or playing the chess game so Harry quietly grabbed Ginny's hand and led her up to his dorm.

"Why couldn't you just tell me downstairs?" Ginny asked as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Because… I just like… the… privacy," Harry stuttered. He was trying to contain his nerves but was failing miserably.

"Well, who is it then? Who's the lucky lady that stole the boy-who-lived's heart?" Ginny pushed.

Harry took a deep breathe before answering.

"Well, I never really fancied many girls before. I mean there's this one girl I liked when I was younger and in muggle grade school but that doesn't exactly count. Then there was Cho who was… just bad. Anyway, I've fancied this girl since very end of my fifth year," Harry paused.

Ginny watched as his face flushed even more and stopped herself from laughing. Harry Potter was practically sweating from nerves about a girl.

"I fancy you a lot," He told her quickly.

Harry could feel a blush coming into his cheeks as he saw Ginny turn a deep red.

"You don't really have to you know… fancy me or anything. I just wanted you to know," Harry told her quickly. He got up and almost ran out of the room. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Want to know something?" she asked Harry still having a hard grip on his arm.

"What?" Harry choked out.

"I fancy you a lot too," she said before she kissed him.

"Sorry Remus but I am the master of chess. No one has beaten me yet," Ron proclaimed throwing his arms up. Remus crossed his arms and fell back into his chair angrily.

"Great job Ron!" Hermione said to her boyfriend. She leaned in and pecked him happily on the cheek.

"Speaking of love birds," Sirius announced causing Ron and Hermione to glare at him, "where are Harry and Ginny?" 

Everyone looked around the room and thought the same thing. Where were they?

Just as they were ready to leave the common room to search for the missing children, the boy's dormitory door opened slightly and closed quickly. They all looked up the stairs and saw nothing.

"Let's check up there then," Remus suggested. The group nodded and curiously went up the stairs. Hermione opened the door ever so slightly and was shocked to see Ginny and Harry… kissing in the middle of his dorm.

Remus was behind her and stuck his head over hers and his eyes widened. Sirius and Hund followed closely behind Remus and saw as well the sight in the dorm.

Ron pushed past the adults and looked from behind Hermione.

His mouth hung open as he saw Harry and Ginny kissing in HIS dorm. He pushed the door open and they pulled apart quickly upon seeing that it was Ron who came into the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" he yelled.

Harry was at a lose for words a long with Ginny. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and was ready to explain but unfortunately he couldn't find the words.

"I see. Well," Ron paused for a moment before his face broke out into a large grin, "what the hell took you so long? My poor sister has been waiting for you for years! And if I happen to find you snogging her in our dorm or hers ever again I will hurt you."

Harry and Ginny watched in shock as Ron and the others walked out of the room and closed the door. They turned to each other and shrugged.

Christmas dawned early for everyone occupying Hogwarts. Ron had woken everyone up quickly and waited for the rest of the Weasley clan to come to the common room.

When everyone had come and opened all their presents.

Harry happily watched as the faces of the Weasley's and Remus and Sirius lit up when they opened the gifts Harry had purchased.

It had been hard but Harry had found the perfect gifts for his family. Harry had given Mrs. Weasley a beautiful bracelet that she had gawked at in Diagon Alley the summer before. Mr. Weasley received a muggle tool set which he held closely to his chest while everyone else was opening their gifts. Harry had given Hermione three new books about various magical abilities, Ron received a new broom cleaning kit accompanied with a book on new quidditch strategies while Ginny had gotten a beautiful auburn colored wood jewelry box with her name engraved in to the side of it. Harry had gotten Sirius a brand new pocket knife which was more advanced than the one Harry had been given from his godfather the previous the Christmas. Remus got a muggle book that Harry had a lot of trouble finding in London but after searching the entire city Harry had found it.

"Thank you so much Harry!" was said numerous times by everyone. Harry himself received a good bunch of gifts.

Harry looked around at his real family. He felt a sense of warmth as Mrs. Weasley came and hugged him and he felt especially happy when Ginny sent him a smile and a wink from across the room.

_"Wow, I love Christmas,"_Harry thought before he too began to open his gifts.


	19. Dream Talking

Chapter 19

Dream Walking

"No…No please, don't," Harry grumbled in his sleep. Ron was used to hearing his friend plead or talk in his sleep since they had lived in the same dormitory for six years. He checked the clock on his night table and saw it was barely three in the morning.

Ron threw his legs off the side of the bed quietly and got up making sure not to wake Sirius and Remus who had decided they were going to sleep in the unoccupied beds.

As Ron walked over to his friend, he saw that Harry was thrashing and rolling around desperately trying to escape something in his dreams.

"Harry, mate wake up. It's okay, it's just a dream," he told him shaking him slightly.

"No, Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry, please don't, please," Harry pleaded. Ron stood up straight and watched as his friend kept trying to get his deceased uncle not to hurt him.

He had heard Harry talking his sleep about someone attacking him or Cedric dieing but he had never heard Harry have a nightmare about his Uncle Vernon.

"Harry? Wake up right now, Harry!" He yelled not caring that he may wake everyone else up in the room.

Harry bolted upright and looked around the room. For a second, he looked dazed and confused until he focused in on Ron who was worriedly watching him.

"Sorry I woke you," he mumbled.

"Harry, what was your dream about?" Ron asked him. Knowing Harry he would just say that it was nothing and to go back to sleep but Ron wouldn't take that.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

"Knew that was coming," Ron thought.

"No Harry. You were saying something about your Uncle Vernon. What did he do to you back at Privet Drive Harry?" Ron asked him, waiting for answers.

Harry shook his head. "No Ron. Please I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care Harry! You tell me what happened at Privet Drive when you were little or when you went back over the holidays. Tell me Harry," Ron pushed him. He knew that Harry hid things from him and everyone else but he never thought it was this serious.

What did happen during the holidays when Harry was forced to go to his muggle relatives? What happened all those years Harry spent alone with them before he came to Hogwarts?

"Ron, nothing happened. It was just a bad dream. It was just a dream okay? I'm going down stairs," Harry told him before jumping out of bed and going to the common room.

Harry took a seat by the fire. The cushioning in the arm chair eased some of his pain from the dream.

He remembered the moment from years ago when Harry was just a young boy. The Dursley's were waiting for their breakfast. Harry of course, only seven years old was forced to cook it for them. As he was preparing the pancakes and bacon, Uncle Vernon had yelled for him to hurry up. Harry had jumped at the comment and caused the food to go flying. The bacon fell onto Uncle Vernon's hand and burned him while the pancakes layed on the floor.

Angrily, he got up and walked to the cowering boy. Harry tried to run but his uncle caught his collar. He threw him unceremoniously against the counter and screamed at him before throwing him into the cupboard and locking it for the rest of the day. Harry grimaced at the memory and pushed it out of his mind.

They were gone and he knew it. Uncle Vernon could never hurt him again. Dudley could never tease him again. Aunt Petunia could never pretend to hate him and then in private care for him again.

Although Harry hated the thought of his relatives, he felt so much guilt for their deaths. Aunt Petunia was the last remembrance of his mother. She was not like Lily Potter but when she wanted to be she could be tender and caring. Her eyes were dark and grey but deep down Harry could see a light shining.

Harry knew that he would protect the Weasley's and others with his life if he had too. He would not allow them to suffer the same fate as the Dursley's. They cared for him more than anyone ever had. Mrs. Weasley would coddle him when he got a mere bruise or scratch. Mr. Weasley would sit and talk to Harry about muggle items and would treat him as if he was his own flesh and blood. The twins would send him gifts from their joke shop and prank him as if he were Ron. Charlie and Bill protected him as older brothers would for a sibling. Ron would joke with him, play chess, and do whatever he could for Harry. He didn't have a sister but he did have Hermione. Harry protected her against bullies and would care for her. Hermione was also an only child and felt that Harry was a brother to her. Ginny… although she wasn't a sister to him anymore, he liked the way she would look at him; as if he was the best thing in the world.

They made him feel special.

"Sirius, wake up! Sirius! You need to get up now!" Ron had moved to Sirius' bed now in hopes of him getting Harry to talk.

"Alright! Alright! What the hell do you want at this time in the morning?" Sirius grumbled angrily trying to cover himself with the duvet Ron had taken from him.

"Harry was talking in his sleep again and I sort of got worried about it. He was practically crying for his uncle to leave him alone in his dream and I don't know… it was weird and I want you to talk to him because he won't talk to me about it," Ron told Sirius. Sirius' face became grave and he got out of bed. Decked in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, Sirius trudged down the stairs and saw Harry soundly sleeping on the chair.

He walked over and sat across from him. Sirius watched as Harry tossed and turned before stopping and falling deeper into sleep.

"No, Uncle Vernon, don't…"Harry pleaded. Sirius watched for a moment as Harry spoke.

"Not the cupboard," he pleaded again. Sirius got up quickly and shook Harry.

"Harry, wake up!" he said shaking him more.

Harry's eyes shot open and he once again had a dazed and confused expression on his face.

"What was your dream about Harry?" Sirius asked him looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked at him for a moment with his green eyes before looking away and mumbling a quiet nothing.

"No Harry James Potter, you tell me what happened in your dream. You were talking about your uncle and a cupboard. What is it?" Sirius asked. He was not a bout to let the subject go easily.

"Sirius please, I don't want to talk about. Not now at least. Please Sirius," Harry hoped Sirius would understand that he didn't want to talk about it… ever. All his life, Harry hid his "home" life from his friends and teachers at school. No one knew the years of abuse and hatred he had lived with and he hoped that no one would ever know.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM SERIOUS! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOUR DREAM WAS ABOUT!" Sirius yelled. His voice was angry but his eyes gave him away. They were filled with worry and pain for his godson.

Harry sank deep into his chair and used the heel of his hands to wipe his eyes.

"It was from when I was younger, Sirius. Uncle Vernon got mad at me and made me clean the cupboard," Harry lied. Sirius obviously was not fooled.

"Harry, tell me the truth. Please Harry."

Harry looked at him. He really wanted to know? He really wanted to know about what happened all those years ago?

"Okay," Harry gave in.

For almost three hours, Harry told Sirius about all the times he was hit or screamed at or thrown when he lived at the Dursley's. He told him of "his" cupboard and how he slept and lived in it for at least eleven years. Sirius' face stayed grave the whole time through and he listened as Harry struggled with the memories of them.

As Sirius listened he felt as if his insides were being ripped out through his mouth. Harry had slept in a cupboard as a baby until he came to Hogwarts? He was beaten? He cooked for them? He did everything for those bastards and what did he get in return? NOTHING. 

If Voldemort hadn't gotten to them first, he would go out right now and kill them, one by one. He was filled with such fury against those muggles he was about ready to just get up and rip apart the room.

Harry finally finished his story and Sirius pulled him into an embrace.

He held Harry for awhile before mumbling in his ear,

"I promise you Harry, I will give you everything I have and more. I promise you."


	20. Thinking Of You

Chapter 20

Thinking Of You

Molly Weasley sat alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld. The sudden Order meeting was set only an hour ago by Sirius for the inner circle and everyone apparated to the headquarters.

Molly watched as Sirius screamed at his former headmaster for allowing Harry to stay with his dreaded aunt and uncle. He told them all of how Harry was abused for years and lived in the cupboard under the stairs for at least eleven years.

_"A cupboard," she thought._

She sat there at the table hours later close to tears thinking of her sergeant son back at Hogwarts. She knew Harry didn't want to go back to those people every year and she pushed for him, she truly did but Dumbledore would not have it. He wanted Harry safe from Voldemort but how would subjecting a young boy to abuse and mistreatment keep him safe?

They could have killed him from what she heard from Sirius. Her blood boiled as she thought of the all the times Albus has insisted that the best place for Harry was his aunt and uncle's home. How dare he? He probably didn't even know what was going on in that house.

When Harry would come to school or to the burrow thinner than the year before or with scratches on him he would insist that he had a high metabolism and that he just scratched himself in the floo network. How could she have been so stupid?

Harry, the dear sweet boy that had taken her heart when she met him, deserved better than those blasted muggles. Hot tears came to her eyes as she thought that the only family he ever had, hated him; loathed him with all they had for years. Now they were dead and he had nothing. He had Sirius of course but he was not always there for him. He cared for Sirius more than anything and all Molly could hope was that Sirius could bring him more happiness.

More tears came from her eyes as she once again thought of Harry. He was so caring for everyone he met. If someone who hated him was going to get hurt, she knew that Harry would be there to help. He was filled with more love than anyone could ever imagine even though he was never loved almost all his life. The thing that scared her most about Harry was that he would die to save someone he loved. He would give up his own life to save his friends. She knew that if ever Ron or Ginny or Hermione or anyone was in trouble, Harry would jump into the line of fire so they wouldn't get hurt.

She knew that Harry also had feelings for her only daughter. She could tell of course that Ginny's feelings were mutual seeing that both of them would watch the other one when one wasn't looking. Oh yes, she noticed all right. Molly couldn't pick a better boy for Ginny. Harry would be there for her in a time of need, he would protect her, he would care for her, he would most of all love her with all his heart and she couldn't ask for anything more.

Two pops took her out of her thoughts. She looked up from the table and saw Fred and George watching her.

"What's the matter mum?" George asked concernedly watching his mother wipe away her tears.

"Nothing dears, come and sit down," she called and they sat at the table. She got up and bustled about making tea.

"Mum, thinking about Harry are you?" Fred buzzed. Molly hesitated for a moment and nodded to her twin sons.

"Don't worry mum. He has us now. The Dursley's are a part of the past, he has you and dad and all us kids. Harry will be happy to be with us, don't worry," George reassured her. Molly smiled at her son's and gave them each a hug.

While she was hugging them, she couldn't help but be proud of all her children. They had all grown up so nicely and cared about their family so much. She just hoped that with Harry in the mix now, she could give him the same love that she gave to her own kids.

Remus watched as Sirius paced his private room. Remus knew better than to bother Sirius and tell him to stop.

Angry Sirius + Calm Remus Bad Combination.

Remus sat silently watching as Sirius practically ripped apart the room. After the order meeting, Remus was in some kind of daze. He knew that Harry didn't like Privet Drive but he never imagined that it was that bad.

Sirius was ranting and raving about how Dumbledore was a lunatic and had no heart. Remus silently agreed. Dumbledore watched that house. He watched Harry in that house. How could he just sit back and watch as he was hit or screamed at for an accident.

Remus clenched his fist as he thought of that damn uncle of Harry's. He had been close to hexing him times before when he would visit the house on his watches but held the urge. One night he did hear Vernon yelling about something than he heard a bang.

Of course he never imagined that it was Harry he was yelling at and he never imagined that it was Harry that made the banging sound.

His heart clenched for the boy. James and Lily's son had been through more than he should have been. With the looming prophecy and the fear of someone getting hurt because of him, Harry was stressed beyond belief.

James and Lily.

They deserved to know about their son more than anyone. Harry should be with them; he should've been with them all his life. His parents are the greatest people you could meet and the one person who deserved to meet them never did.

_"Someday soon, Harry. Someday soon," Remus thought._

Professor Hund walked into his private courtier's late that night. He walked around by the lake for hours thinking about the previous order meeting.

It was disturbing to him to hear of Harry's relatives. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, son of Lily and James Potter, defeater of the dark lord was beaten by an obese man whom hated him more than anything.

_"It's not fair to him," he thought_ as he threw his cloak onto the arm chair by the fire. 

His shaggy hair flowed in front of his eyes as he sat down. Hund watched the fire cackle and burn. The good thing about being a Hogwarts professor was that he could see things through out the fire connection in the castle.

The image changed to a boy sitting in front of the fire himself. His raven hair was messier than usual, probably from the tossing and turning he was doing in his sleep. Harry also watched as the fire burned in the fire place with a hand on his chin. Hund looked at him closely seeing the sweat on his forehead.

He sat there for a long time watching as Harry just sat, looking at the fire thoughtfully. He watched as Harry's head fell to the side and he fell asleep. He watched as Ginny came down and sat next to him. She sat there stroking his hair and watching the fire as well.

He then watched as she watched him sleep peacefully. She sat there for a while just looking at Harry. It warmed the professor's heart to see her watch him in such a way. It felt good to know that someone loved Harry so much.

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

Hund turned his head around and smiled.

"I was just looking into the fire," Hund told her. She walked over to him in her night gown and robe on and sat on the edge of the chair.

"He'll find out soon you know. They plan on telling him soon; not just part of the story but the whole thing. Most of the Order knows about it so Harry deserved to too," she reassured him.

"I know Hamada," with a smirk, Hund got up off of his chair and went to bed, Hamada close behind. 

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office quietly going through his pensieve. He had found the memory of the night he had taken Harry to Number Four Privet Drive. He thought it was safe.

He had believed it was the best place for him for years but he was wrong. He had sent Harry back there year after year, ignoring the fact that he was so set on staying with the Weasley's or at Hogwarts itself. He had assured himself that Harry just didn't like the Muggles but he was wrong.

Harry was never as happy as he seemed. The pain inside him was well hidden to most but Dumbledore could see it. He never understood why he was so unhappy but now he was aware. He felt distraught.

All those times Molly had insisted on Harry staying with her at the Burrow he had said no; that it was best to send him to his relatives.

How could he have been so stupid as to believe that even though Petunia had hated the Wizarding world and everything in it, she would happily take care of her dead sister's son?

He remembered the day he had seen Harry Potter as he walked into the Great Hall in his first year. He remembered how excited and scared the young boy looked but along with that he noticed how skinny his frame was and how, when he looked at the headmaster, his eyes showed a distinct glint of hope; hope for happiness.

He should have known then that something happened during Harry's years with the Dursley's. At the end of that year, he watched Harry lying in the hospital wing after being attacked by Voldemorts spirit. He was determined to keep him safe and still he thought the best place was the Dursley's home.

Now, the family was dead. He knew that Harry would never tell anyone that he was in pain over their deaths or that he was truly scared of what was to come. He knew that boy to well.

He wondered if anyone would ever understand the "famous Harry Potter"; if they would learn that he too, is a person, a kid at that. He wondered if ever Harry Potter would be accepted into society as just that, as just Harry James Potter. With that thought, Dumbledore stuck his wand into the pensieve and was sucked into the memory of Harry's first year.


	21. Thoughts Of An Interesting Matter

Chapter 21

Thoughts Of An Interesting Matter

Before the holidays came to a sad end, Harry found himself receiving his apparation liscense. He received high marks on the written and practical test and now apparated back and forth from Grimmauld Place to anywhere else. Wandless magic lessons were improving faster than Harry would have ever guessed. He found that Professor Hund was more than just a professor and like Remus when he taught Harry defense against the dark arts, he liked to sit and talk to the man he regarded as a mentor.

As Christmas Break came to a sad ending, the Hogwarts students poured into the castle much to the displeasure of the residents of it over the holidays.

After an emotional goodbye the day before term began, the Weasley clan left the castle but not before giving each teenager a talk. Mrs. Weasley gave each and every child a quick pep talk about staying out of trouble and to concentrate on school. Although the other Weasley children rolled their eyes at her talk, Harry couldn't help but smile that she cared so much as to talk to him about safety.

Sirius and Remus gave Harry a talk about girls before they mysteriously left. Harry was scarred for life as Sirius recalled a very interesting date he had in his fourth year.

"Harry! Ron! Hey, how was your holiday?" Dean asked approaching the two boys as he came back to the castle.

"Hey Dean, good yours?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a look, he never quite got over the relationship he and Ginny had.

"It was good, hard though. My parents being muggles, I had to cook, clean, and eat muggle as well. Quite annoying," he replied before saying a quick goodbye and sitting over by Seamus and Parvarti.

"I still think he's a bit shady, don't you? Him and his girlfriends and all," Ron grumbled shoveling more food into his mouth. Harry chuckled and continued eating his food.

"Hey boys," Hermione said yawning as she sat down for dinner with Ginny behind.

As she sat down next to Ron, Ginny blushed and pecked Harry on the cheek as she sat down.

"Hey," Harry said blushing that Ginny had kissed him in front of Ron.

"Look mate, I may have let you snog my sister in our dorm ONCE but I don't really want to see any of that in front of me or else I'll be forced to punch you," Ron told Harry, pointing his fork at him.

"Back at you mate, I may have let you snog Hermione a bunch of times while I'm watching but I still don't want to see you guys doing that stuff. I consider Hermione as a sister too you know," Harry pointed out. Hermione smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Well, well, well, look here boys? We have potty, the two weasels and a mudblood," Malfoy sneered at the four Gryffindor as he passed. Harry and Ron immediately stood up.

"Shut it Malfoy, go and sit with your cronies over there and talk about your death eater fathers," Harry snapped. Malfoy's pale face flushed and his eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Look here Potter, don't talk about my father. Your time will come and it will be soon," Malfoy shot back.

"Well, Voldemort hasn't bothered me at all this year so what makes you think he'll just come out and kill me?" Harry asked laughing slightly.

Malfoy smiled at the comment, "don't you find it odd Potter? That he hasn't bothered you all year long when all of last year, he tried to get you? Haven't you ever really thought about it?" Malfoy strutted away with Crabbe and Goyle glaring menacingly at them as they passed.

Harry stood there for a moment contemplating what Malfoy had said. It was odd really. Voldemort hadn't bothered to invade his mind all year. It was half-way through the year already and he hadn't been bothered once since over the summer. He never really thought about it.

Harry sat down and kept thinking as he looked at his unfinished meal in front of him. What if Voldemort was planning something and keepings his emotions hidden from Harry using occlumency?

"Harry, don't listen to Malfoy, he's probably just trying to get to you," Ginny reassured him. Harry smiled but couldn't stop thinking of it.

"Look, I got to go see Dumbledore, I'll see you guys later," Harry said before kissing Ginny on the cheek and running out of the Great Hall before Ron could throw his roll at his head.

"Professor?" Harry called as he walked into the empty office of his elder headmaster.

Nobody answered so Harry decided to sit down. He looked around the office and saw all the small trinkets the headmaster owned. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw the various photos' he owned that were either sitting on his desk or hanging on the walls.

Harry got up from his seat and went around the desk to take a closer look. The pictures were of many people; some were of the original Order of the Phoenix, the inner-circle. Others were of every class that graduated under Dumbledore. Harry saw photos on the walls of his parents and Frank and Alice Longbottom. More recent photos occupied the wall and as Harry looked at them he noticed something odd… wait… how could that be?

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked walking out of a room. He looked quite anxious as he stepped out. Harry jumped away from the picture he was examining and looked at his professor.

"Professor, I have a question for you," Harry said trying to keep his composure. Although he sot out the headmaster's advice sometimes Harry still gave him a somewhat cold shoulder. The pain from the beginning of the year still hadn't worn off.

Dumbledore nodded and instructed Harry to take a seat. Harry did so and sat across from Dumbledore.

"What is it you would like to talk about Harry?" he asked sneaking a glance at the door he just exited from.

Harry noticed and brought his gaze to the door. He watched it for a moment before turning back to the older man.

"Malfoy said something to me and I just thought about it and I thought you should know. He asked me why I never thought about how Voldemort hadn't bothered me all year when all of last year he wanted to enter my mind. It made me sort of think about it. He may be planning something," Harry explained. Dumbledore's face came to a realization and he went into a state of thought.

"I understand your concern Harry. Mr. Malfoy seems to have something there. It makes sense though; there haven't been any known attacks all year long. Well, I will definitely look into it, is that all?" Dumbledore asked Harry as he snuck another glance at the door he had exited.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said suspiciously as he got up off his chair. He saw Dumbledore get up and slowly edge towards the door as he walked out. Before he went down the stairway, Harry heard a bang and whipped around, wand in hand.

Harry saw nothing, nothing at all, not even Dumbledore. He looked around a moment before he too slowly edged toward the door. 

He reached it and hesitantly stuck his hand out to grab the knob. It turned without a creak and he looked inside the room.

Nothing.

_"Interesting," Harry thought._

He walked into the room looking at it incredulously before leaving for his first class.

Four people sat in a hidden room in Dumbledore's office. They held their breathe knowing that on the other side of the door was Harry and the headmaster speaking.

They sat there quietly watching the door. Any sudden movements would give Harry the idea someone was in here.

Suddenly the door opened quickly and with a loud bang Dumbledore came in. He looked unhappy with the sound and quickly gave everyone the instruction to put a disillusion charm on themselves. They did so in the knick of time because a moment later Harry opened the door with his wand out.

He walked into the room and looked around, walking past them one by one. When one of them let out a shaky breathe, Harry stopped. He pointed his wand at the seat and when nothing happened he left.

Dumbledore stood up after everyone made themselves visible and said, "now down to business." And so the meeting began.

"Did you talk to Dumbledore Harry?" Hermione whispered in Potions class. Today Snape was in a rather foul mood ever since he returned from his "meetings" over the holiday. He was sitting at his desk giving P's on all the essays the class wrote.

"Yeah, he was sort of weird actually, he said he'd look into what I told him then when I turned to leave he was gone into this room and when I checked to see if anyone was in there, it was empty," Harry whispered back. They were preparing polyjuice potion and since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already prepared it once before they were finishing it easily. They had prepared some of the ingredients before Christmas Break and were ready to make a cauldron full.

"Professor," a Ravenclaw girl asked from behind Harry, "do we get to use the polyjuice potion?"

Snape looked up and sneered at the girl, "no. Ten points from Ravenclaw and next person who asks a question will get a detention with me and Mr. Filch."

The class immediately stuck their heads into the cauldrons and began to add the boomslang skin.

"Well, mate, I guess Dumbledore'll look into it, right?" Ron asked quietly adding some ingredients to his cauldron which sizzled and turned orange.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry answered.

"Put down your ingredients and put some potion into a vial. Bring it up and go to your next class," Snape snapped. All the students obeyed quickly and everyone exited the classroom.

After a quick lunch, the trio made their way to another DADA class. They walked in expecting to see Professor Hund standing at his desk but found Professor McGonagall sitting in a seat.

"Where's Professor Hund?" a blonde girl asked.

Professor McGonagall looked up at the class, "he is not able to teach today. You will be happy to know that you will have time to do your assignment during class today. Please sit down and open your books to page 354 and begin reading that chapter. Then I would like an essay on how to figure out if a person is in a disguise with polyjuice potion and tell me how you can make it wear off immediately."

The class gave a collective groan and sat down. Harry sat down and unhappily opened his text book to the assigned page.

Behind him, he could hear ogling girls whispering things about him. He turned around and they all waved flirtatiously. Harry rolled his eyes and continued his assignment.

"That was a fun defense class don't you think?" Ron said sarcastically as he, Harry, and Hermione gathered up their books.

"Oh, yeah. Delightful," Harry agreed.

He looked over at Hermione who seemed to be deep into thought. She still had her book opened to their assignment page and every once in awhile she would sneak a glance at it.

"Hermione, something wrong?" Ron asked watching as Hermione fervently turned the pages of the book.

Hermione's head shot up quickly as she came out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine, it's just that… never mind, I'll see you guys later, I have to go check on something," Hermione answered still slightly in her trance. She pecked Ron on the cheek and ran out of the room, her satchel flopping on her hip.

"Wonder what she's on about," Ron muttered as he and Harry walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I wonder."


	22. Overheard Conversations

Chapter 22

Overheard Conversations

Another week passed in Hogwarts. The snow was lightly coming down and students began praying for it to stop. As it passed most of the sixth year's knees, no one would leave the castle much.

Hermione, who always was on top of every one of her studies and classes, began to slightly fall behind. Once in awhile, she would skive off a class to head to the library. She refused however, to divulge the purpose of going there every day.

Ever since the defense against the dark arts class with McGonagall, Hermione had been a bit more reserved especially around Harry. He would mention something and she would snap her head up and mumble a quick yeah and leave.

It was very aggravating.

Ron hadn't seen much of her either. Being his girlfriend and all, they would sneak off for "prefect duties" or "study time" but lately, Ron was left to dry. He would talk to Harry about his troubles and Harry would talk to Ginny about Ron's problem's and Ginny would talk to Hermione about Harry and Ron's problems but she wouldn't tell them anything.

Ginny seemed the most bothered by it. Her and Hermione were best friends and told each other everything. Hermione and Ginny would sit with each other at meals when Ron or Harry had detention with Snape (he was giving them none stop lately) or would walk to some of their classes together. Lately, Hermione had pushed away and buried herself in a pile of books.

"Have you seen Hermione? She hasn't come back from the library almost all day and she missed some of her classes. That's so unlike her," Ron stated. The day of classes was complete along with wandless magic and occlumency.

Hermione had been absent from Care of Magical Creatures that way and missed an interesting lesson about Fang coincidently.

Harry shrugged as he tried to finish an essay from charms class. He had wondered where she was and what she was doing but Harry had just thought she had wanted to finish her essay quickly.

"How about we go looking for her? I just want to make sure she's okay," Ron said worriedly to Harry. The corridors were becoming darker and if Hermione didn't come back to the common room soon she would have to walk down the pitch black halls by herself. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Let me get my cloak and the map, I'll be right back," Harry told Ron. He ran up to his dorm and came back down with his cloak and map.

"Ready?"

Ron and Harry walked quietly down the corridors. The only light was of the crescent moon. It was eerily quiet as they stepped closer to the library. No one was out except for the occasional prefects.

The Marauders Map was closed tightly; Harry didn't want to say the incantation quite yet. 

As they grew closer to the library, voices intervened the silence. It sounded like Hermione and another man; not a student but a man.

"Please Hermione, you must quiet down," the man said pleadingly. Harry and Ron sped up a bit, thinking that Hermione was in trouble but stopped as she quietly yelled,

"How could you do this? All of you? I can't believe you all! This is…this is like a dream come true and everyone HAS BEEN HIDING IT!"

They both looked at each other nervously and took another step.

"Hermione," the man said.

STEP.

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME! I'LL TELL HIM YOU KNOW!"

STEP. They were growing closer.

"Hermione, we were planning on telling him, just not yet. We needed the perfect timing. Please Hermione, please, I'm begging you."

STEP. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"No, you don't… you dare… don't you… don't," she stuttered trying to find her words.

STEP. They were close now.

"Hermione, you are very bright and I knew it would only be a matter of time but please, this is not the time for anyone to find out," the voice said to Hermione.

STEP. They were about to turn the corner.

"Don't you dare tell me "it was a matter of time" you bloody GIT! He is my best friend and you are doing this to him, Harry has suffered so much and now this!" Hermione freely screamed.

Ron and Harry stopped at the corner. Ron looked at Harry who looked back wondering who Hermione was talking to. From the sounds of it, Hermione was madder at this person than ever before; she never swore.

_"Do you think we should keep moving?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry stood there for a moment, contemplating whether to see what was going on or not._

"Maybe," Harry started, "Maybe we should wait a moment, if something is wrong, we can see." For some reason, Harry felt as if he was intruding. It was an odd feeling seeing as they were talking about him after all.

"Hermione, I promise you, I will tell him soon, very soon, please just keep this to yourself for a while longer," the man's voice pleaded again.

"Don't you touch me. I just… I just can't believe it," Hermione cried.

They could hear her begin to weep and just as they were close to lunging at the man she was talking too he said something.

"Hermione, please," was all he said.

Ron and Harry could hear Hermione give a shaky breathe and she said I won't. She quickly ran away with tears in her eyes past Harry and Ron. She was muttering under her breath quickly and she seemed as though she was about to collapse. They watched her go and when she turned the corner, Ron and Harry ripped the cloak off and rounded the corner to find…


	23. Secret No More

Chapter 23

Secret No More

…no one. The corridor was completely empty from what Harry and Ron saw. The walked completely around and still found nothing.

"Who do you suppose Hermione was talking too, then?" Ron asked as he looked around.

Harry shook his head questioningly. Who was Hermione talking too about him? The voice sounded so familiar to Harry, as if he'd heard day in and day out but that wouldn't be possible, she said that they couldn't hide this from him. What was she talking about?

"I dunno, maybe we should just go back before we get caught," Harry told Ron. He agreed and the two boys walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room.

The following day Harry found it quite irritating that Hermione hadn't said anything to him about her conversation with the mystery man the night before.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron were making their way towards the dark arts classroom, Ron blatantly expressed his aggravation.

"Where were you last night?"

Hermione's face went completely white, her chocolate brown eyes widened and her pupils grew wide with fear.

"I was… in the library Ron," she choked out. They had stopped outside the classroom.

Ron's face grew slightly red, "I know you weren't Hermione, Harry does too! Tell me Hermione."

Hermione's face seemed to flush even more at the mention of Harry. She looked at him and Harry embarrassingly shuffled his feet nodding that he had indeed, knew that she wasn't in the library.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," she pleaded. At the comment, Ron grew even redder.

"Hermione! I heard you; Harry heard you! Tell us Hermione please! I'm your boyfriend and best friend; Harry's your best friend as well!"

Hermione seemed close to tears. Her eyes glazed over and she looked at Harry.

"Look, if you don't want to say anything Hermione, I'll understand; Ron'll understand as well," Harry said to her trying to calm her down. 

Hermione shook her head, "no. No. You deserve to know. Harry, this is going to come as a shock to you but I've been researching some stuff about ---," Hermione never managed to finish.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you all but class is about to start," Professor Hund called from the classroom. He looked slightly different but Harry and Ron didn't quite know why.

They quietly walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Mr. Potter, a word," Professor Hund asked after the lesson. They had studied the patronous charm that day so Harry was able to help everyone else.

Harry obediently walked over and stood behind the teacher's desk.

"You have gotten quite good at wandless magic, Mr. Potter and I just wanted to congratulate you. Ten points to Gryffindor. You just graduated third year," Professor Hund exclaimed, a playful glint in his eyes.

Every time Harry would pass a grade level of magic, he would be rewarded with house points and each time the professor would say that same thing.

Harry chuckled and thanked him before moving to leave. Just as he went to the door, a purring sound came from behind him.

Harry turned around and saw a beautiful red cat purring at him.

The cat slowly walked up to him and rubbed itself against his leg. Harry knelt down to pet the animal.

"Is this your cat professor?" Harry asked. He looked up at Hund and saw that he looked quite anxious.

"Yes, Yes. This is my cat, Rosy. It's my friend's cat actually, they needed someone to watch her while they were on business trip and I grew attached even though she didn't like me at first so I kept her," Hund explained petting the cat.

Harry nodded and continued to look at the cat.

"You know, it reminds me of my mum," Harry said absentmindedly. He missed Hund's initial reaction but when he looked up he was smiling, "obviously you knew her since you were friends with my dad and all. It's weird how anything red makes me think about her."

"Well, it must be the same way for Sirius or Remus with you I suppose. I guess you are annoyed with being told this Harry but you look so much like… like… your father Harry, it's truly remarkable to tell you the truth," Hund said to Harry. Harry smiled and got up to leave.

"I've been told that," Harry reached the door and turned to his professor once again, "but I don't mind it."

The following day, Gryffindor played their second match against Hufflepuff House. The game was remarkably done and was a record-breaker for Gryffindor. The final score came to 250-10. Hufflepuff had never lost such a lose and a party broke out in Gryffindor house as Harry caught the snitch in almost 20 minutes.

"HARRY! That was amazing!" Seamus yelled to Harry, patting him on the back at the Gryffindor party in the common room.

Harry couldn't help but beam at the victory party. His friends watched him happily as he smiled the whole party.

The only thing that was dampening the mood of the victory was Hermione who was sitting quietly in the corner of the common room.

Harry who had been sitting with Ginny on the couch decided to walk over. Ron had gotten there first and was not making the situation any better.

"Hermione! COME ON! We just won another game!" Ron yelled as quietly as he could,  
avoiding attention.

Hermione looked up at him teary eyed before she burst into tears.

The loudness of the party was a good thing at the moment; no one noticed Hermione's balling.

Ron knelt down and wrapped his arms around Hermione who cried into his shoulder.

"Hermione, you can tell us what's the matter you know, don't worry," he said soothingly.

Harry and Ginny stood awkwardly at the side watching.

"Okay," Hermione said as she settled down. She pulled away from Ron and Ginny and Harry came closer.

"That night I was actually in the library. I left pretty late and I met up with someone and I couldn't believe it… Harry, it was—, "Hermione once again never finished. Dumbledore's head immediately popped into the fireplace.

"Miss. Granger, if you may please come to my office. Thank you and go Gryffindor!" Dumbledore called to the common room before his head disappeared.

Everyone laughed at the elder headmaster but Hermione's face flushed. She stiffly stood up and walked out of the portrait hole.

Hermione returned well after the festivities. Ginny, Ron, and Harry had willingly stayed up waiting for her.

She came back once again pale and drawn in the face. When she walked in through the portrait hole, she was surprised when Ron came running up to her along with Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked fervently.

Hermione stared for a minute before answering, "Dumbledore just needed to speak to me about Arithmacy. He thinks that I can get put up a level!"

They hadn't been expecting that.

"Hermione, about what you were going to tell us before?" Ginny asked softly trying to ease into the conversation but it didn't seem to faze Hermione.

"Oh that! That was nothing actually! I'm sorry I had worried you all! Well, I'm tired, goodnight." She gave Ron a kiss on the lips and ran up the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"Well," Harry started, "that was… nice. Obviously nothing's wrong so I am going to go to sleep."

With a fitful kiss on the lips for Ginny and pat on the back for Ron, Harry ran up the stairs and to bed.

"She's obviously fine Ron, don't worry! If she seems to be getting weird, I'll just talk to her!" Ginny assured Ron as she led him up the stairs. He nodded and said goodnight before walking into his dormitory.

Ginny suspiciously walked up her stairs to her own dorm thinking about her best friend. What was up with her lately?

Ginny opened her dorm door and almost screamed when she saw Hermione sitting on her bed with her eyes all teary. Ginny hesitantly walked over and pulled Hermione to her. Once a silencing charm was put over her bed, she let her friend cry freely.

Hermione was babbling on and on into Ginny's shoulder. She couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Hermione settle down, I can't understand one thing you're saying," Ginny soothed. Hermione slowly began to stop her sobbing and looked Ginny straight in the eyes.

"Ginny, you have to promise me, please, not to tell Ron or anybody---especially Harry," Hermione begged. She seemed desperate to say what she was going to say.

Ginny nodded and agreed, urging Hermione to continue.

"It started when Professor Hund wasn't in class a couple of weeks ago. Professor McGonagall gave the class an assignment about polyjuice potion. At first I thought it was just a stupid assignment that they had made up so we could have something to do that class but when I began to read it… it was… familiar to me; it all sort of lead up to some things! When class ended, I was reading the book and I thought I had found the final clue to my thinking. I've been in the library since then, researching polyjuice potions and its affects and you won't believe what I found Ginny...," Hermione trailed off looking into the distance beyond the curtains.

"Hermione, please tell me what you were thinking of," Ginny urged her wondering what was going on.

"Ginny, the night Harry and Ron heard me talking to someone was the night I found out the biggest secret at Hogwarts. He was standing there… looking at me… and I couldn't believe it. Do you remember that cat you saw outside that one time? You told me about it," Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"That was not a cat. The red hair, the eyes, the name…" Hermione chuckled, "The difference in appearance, the weird ease Harry felt around him, the days he was gone, all those time we made polyjuice potion in potions! HOW STUPID COULD I HAVE BEEN GINNY?"

Ginny was taken aback at Hermione's actions. What was she talking about?!

"Hermione! Tell me! What did you find out?"

Hermione was misty eyed when she looked at Ginny, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Ginny, Harry's parents are alive, living in Hogwarts castle as Professor Ernst Hund and Rosy the cat."

Silence.


	24. A Creature And A Teacher

Chapter 24

A Creature And A Teacher

Ginny was flabbergasted. What did Hermione mean? It couldn't be… Harry's parents were dead; rather ARE dead. They've been dead for almost 15 years, maybe even more so why would they come back now; of all the times to return?

"Hermione, are you sure? What if it's just a theory or something… maybe you need to rest," Ginny suggested quickly. She couldn't or wouldn't believe it; they just couldn't be alive.

Hermione looked up at her, her eyes flashing with deep anger and betrayal, "what? Do you think I'm a loony now do you?"

"Mione, of course not," Ginny said quickly, "I just can't believe it."

"Well, believe it Ginny. I have reason to believe that Mrs. Potter is living in this castle as someone else if not the cat. But Ginny," Hermione's voice softened, "you must not tell anybody this. Please Ginny, if Harry found out from us he would be furious and if we told Ron and Harry found out we told everyone BUT him…he would be beyond angry."

Ginny nodded numbly aware that the light of dawn was rushing into her dormitory.

"Dumbledore told me some things," Hermione stated snapping Ginny out of her trance, "he said that they've been back for months! Even before the year began. He said that James and Lily were animagus… I wonder when she learned… anyway, they were planning on telling Harry at the end of the year after the end-of-the-year feast. I just needed to tell someone Ginny, it's been so hard to hold it all in for me."

"I understand Hermione. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anybody; not even mum but I suppose she already knows."

Hermione smiled and got off the bed, brushing away all the stray tears running down her face.

"Look at the time!" she exclaimed, "Four o'clock in the morning. Might as well just go on into the common room, how about we go down then and maybe just talk or something?"

Ginny smiled and got off the bed with Hermione and walked into the common room.

_Harry stood with a fair amount of superiority about him in front of a group of Death Eaters._

They had their heads bowed; their ghost white masks remained on their faces as they kneeled on the ground.

"Bella, news," Harry ordered in a hissing sort of voice. Harry felt sick as the… sound came out of him mouth.

One of the many death eaters stood up and the once beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange pulled it over her head.

A maniacal smile grew on her face as she gave her news.

"My Lord, we think we have found a loophole in the Hogwarts protection wards. If we can get only one of them down, we can go through a secret passageway that Pettigrew says he and his friends used to use. We can find Potter… it will lead us to a hallway and we should be able to snatch him easily but we can only fit two or three of us in the passageway," Bellatrix said smiling broader as she saw Voldemorts snake face.

Harry could feel his face twist into an eerily hollow smile, "that is amazing news Bella. You shall be rewarded for your faithfulness. Now, Rookwood, come here…we need to straighten some things out."

Another death eater stood up in the back of the round room. He shakily walked around and fell to his knees at Harry's feet.

"You have failed me and you know what happens when I spot failure, don't you?" Harry sneered, hissing as he said the words.

Rookwood looked up, with his mask still covering his face and said, "Yes my Lord. I deserve anything that will come to me for failing you."

The words seemed well rehearsed but it still please Harry/Voldemort. 

"Good, well then. Let the pay back begin I suppose," Harry smiled happily as he said the word, "Crucio."

Rookwood's screams flooded the room and Harry was thrown out of Voldemorts mind.

Harry was screaming when he awoke. The silencing charm around his bed was working well since no one in his dorm seemed to hear his screams. Harry pushed himself up to the sitting position and felt his shirt drenched with sweat. He wiped his forehead and looked around.

He hadn't had one of these kinds of dreams almost all year… why now? But one thing stood out in Harry's mind; could they really break down the wards?

Harry walked down to the Gryffindor common room after splashing large amounts of cold water. He sat in one of the comfy arm chairs and slumped down happily enjoying its squishy-ness.

He looked deeply into the fire. It was soothing as the flames moved slowly up and down up and down up and…

Ginny and Hermione walked down the dormitory stairs after changing into fresh clothes and were surprised to find someone sitting in an armchair.

They walked quietly to the spot where Harry was sleeping. His right arm was propped up on the arm of the chair and his head was lying across his hand.

Ginny smiled as she brushed his impossibly messy hair away from his forehead. Her smile faltered as she found sweat at his hair line. What was he sweating about?

"I wonder why he's down here," Ginny wondered out loud. Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny and seemed to be thinking.

"What if he had a dream? Like last year… but wouldn't his dorm mates hear him?"

Ginny looked up from Harry and to Hermione.

"I don't know… let's check the dorm. We have to be quiet though, Ron'll wake up and not let you leave the dorm," Ginny said smirking as Hermione turned pink.

Leaving Harry in the chair, they tip-toed up the stairs of his dorm and into the room. It was interesting to see Ron drooling all over the pillows, Neville snoring almost as loud as Ron, Seamus sucking his thumb, and Dean muttering about Parvarti.

They chuckled as they made their way to Harry's now empty bed. Upon inspecting it, they found it was drenched with sweat and the blankets were twisted furiously. Ginny sat in it while Hermione stood thinking.

"Hermione, what do you suppose he was dreaming about?" Ginny asked, pulling Harry's pillow to her chest.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione? Hello? Are you there?" Ginny asked. Hermione still didn't answer. Ginny got off the bed and went straight to her face.

"Can you hear me?" she said loudly.

Hermione looked at her oddly, "of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf."

Ginny chuckled, "well you didn't hear me when I was on the bed."

A sudden realization hit the two girls.

"Silencing charm…," they said together.

They rushed down the dorm stairs to see Harry still asleep.

Ginny shook him awake and he looked surprised to see her standing in front of him… at 4:15 in the morning.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Harry said tiredly.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "what do you think you are doing with a silencing charm around your bed? If you screamed bloody murder no one would hear you! What if you got hurt or something and no one was able to hear you!"

Harry was once again surprised, "how did you find out about that?"

Ginny's hands dropped and she blushed as she said, "me and Hermione went up into your dorm."

Harry chuckled.

"Look, Harry, just take the charm off your bed, okay? We hate that we have to worry so much about simple things. If you had a nightmare no one would mind… everyone has them," Hermione reassured Harry. He bashfully looked down.

"Uncle Vernon didn't like it when I had nightmares," he mumbled mostly to himself. The two girls managed to hear it and their faces became hard with anger.

"_Uncle Vernon_, eh? Well, he was a horrible man Harry. You are allowed to have nightmares you know," Hermione said angrily thinking about how she would to ring that mans fat neck.

Harry nodded, "okay."

"Okay," Ginny said smiling.

The next day of classes was especially hard for the two Gryffindor girls. During defense class, they could be seen avoiding eye contact with the professor and for once in Hermione's life; she wanted to sit as far away from the teacher as possible.

Harry and Ron found this odd but ignored the signs of discomfort Hermione got whenever Harry would talk to the professor.

They soon made it to Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid was ecstatically waiting for the class. The weather, now slightly warmer in the month of February, was cooperating with the school so they finally were able to have a lesson without having to stuff themselves into Hagrid's small hut.

The sixth year students found a happy and excited looking Hagrid waiting for them.

"Over 'ere all. Today were goin' ter be studyin' these here beasts," Hagrid's voice boomed over the crowd of kids. He pointed to a box close to the edge of the forest, "In that there box is a lethifold."

The box shook, scaring the kids.

"Who 'ere can tell me 'bout a lethifold?" Hagrid asked. Hermione's hand shot up to no ones surprise. Hagrid smiled and called on the enthusiastic girl.

Hermione took a deep breathe and smiled happily, "Well, a lethifold has the root word of 'lethum' or 'letum' in Latin which means death. A lethifold will normally be found in the tropics and they are very rare. They will attack when a person is asleep and they will smother the person until the eventually run out of air, then… they eat them whole and no one will know what happened to them if they didn't know it was that creature."

Hagrid beamed happily, "Wonderful Hermione! Ten points ter Gryffindor!"

"Now, fer the rest of the class, watch that there lethifold through 'ere," Hagrid said before sending the class to observe the creature.

"I think Hagrid went off his rocker with this one," Ron commented as they cautiously walked towards the box.

Harry looked at Ron oddly, "I think Hagrid has always been off his rocker a bit Ron; not doubt about that one."


	25. Future Planning

Chapter 25

Future Planning

_There stood his father; James Potter in front of the fireplace in a place Harry didn't recognize… wait… this place, the smell… Godric's Hollow._

Harry suddenly realized this was years back; years to when his parents were a live and happy.

He walked around and looked at his father. He looked quite like when he had seen him beyond the veil. His hair was just like always; very messy and raven colored. His skin had gotten a healthy color and his glasses were on the bridge of his nose as he looked down into the fire.

Moments later as Harry watched his father; Lily walked him happily to the room. She sat next him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His mother was glowing in happiness and her green eyes matched; they shone with happiness but had a tint of sadness in them as well.

"How's Harry?" she asked looking into the fire. Harry smiled.

James didn't look up from the fire but smiled, "Very good. He's just sleeping."

Lily smiled warmly and looked into the fire as well.

"James," Lily said, "I love this place. I'm happy you fixed it up from… well… you know."

James darkened for a moment but nodded. What was in the fire that was so interesting?

"They know about us you know," James said bluntly. Lily looked up from the fire and wiped her head to face James.

"What?" she said hoarsely.

James finally looked up with a deep sadness in his eyes, "They know about us Lily. Some of them do."

Lily's face lost the glow and she looked at the fire, not saying another word. 

Harry awoke from his odd dream not in a sweat but he seemed confused. What were they talking about anyway?

As the weeks went by, Harry excelled another year in wandless magic. He was now "a fourth year" student and was almost already done with that year. He was catching up quickly to his own year and Professor Hund was beyond happy. As Harry excelled at his wandless magic, he found he was not only now a skilled occlumens but a natural legillmens.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room enjoying their time just sitting. Being that it was the weekend, they had time to finally rest after the long weeks of classes and essays.

"Harry, what's the date?" Hermione asked pulling out a small leather-bound journal.

"April second, what's that?" Harry countered looking at the journal.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "my diary silly."

Ron, now awaking from his slumber on the couch looked at Hermione, "diary? Really? Got anything about me in there?"

"Maybe," Hermione said blushing. Ron smiled at the gesture and leaned back.

"Can we read it?" He asked, still full of himself.

Hermione shook her head, "no way! I have things in here all the way from first year! I would never let you read it!"

Harry looked back and forth at his friends knowing a row was coming on.

"Okay then, bye."

Harry stood up and walked out of the common room, knowing a fight was about to erupt between to couple. The last thing heard was Ron yelling "Come on Hermione! I'm your bloody boyfriend!"

Harry had been searching for Ginny half the day. He couldn't seem to find her. Normally, they were always together, snogging or just sitting and talking. The relationship they had was going wonderfully and Harry had never in his life been so happy.

His final check was in the room of requirement. After pacing three times thinking of Ginny, a door appeared.

Harry opened it quietly and walked in. When he walked in he saw Ginny standing in front of a mirror in a dress. She was talking to the mirror in some way.

"Why yes, my boyfriend is Harry Potter. Yes, I do love him very much," She repeated to the mirror. Harry suppressed his laughter as he watched her but one thing he noticed was that she said she loved him. SHE LOVED HIM!

"Of course we plan on getting married, now that the war is won and the prophecy is fulfilled, we are going to be just fine," she said twirling to look at herself in the dress. Harry watched her for a little longer and she spoke up kids and future plans. She looked almost like a child playing a fun game of make-believe. It was making Harry nervous however as she talked about a wedding. Of course he had always wanted a family of his own but he was sixteen; Ginny fifteen. They had a lot of time for that.

"Well, I was thinking that now that Mr. and Mrs. Potter have helped me so much, I could name one of the kids James," Ginny said to the mirror.

"Now that's some fantasy, don't you think Gin?" Harry said from behind her. Ginny jumped and turned quickly. As she saw Harry, her face burned a deep red.

_"Oh my god, he did not just hear all of that did he?" Ginny wished in her head._

"Oh my… Harry. Uhh… hey! Did you… did you just get here then?" Ginny stammered over her words.

Harry smiled brightly, "no actually. I've been here for quite a while. Now that I have won the war I think a spring wedding would be a great way to start my life with you."

Ginny's face, if possible, reddened more. 

"Oh," was all she said.

Harry smiled wider and walked closer to her, grabbing her around the waist and submerging her in a kiss.

He could feel her smile and when they pushed away her face was flushed happily.

"You really heard the whole thing?"

"No, I heard a lot though. I thought it was cute."

Ginny smiled shyly.

"What was that about my parents?" Harry asked sort of jokingly knowing they couldn't come back. Ginny didn't seem to think it was funny.

"N—Nothing Harry. I swear to it," she said her face paling. Harry looked at her oddly but dropped the subject.

"I hear there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip; I think we should go together, just you and me because Ron and Hermione will probably be snogging in Madame Puddifoots. What do you say?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

Ginny's face regained its color and she smiled at Harry.

"That's a great idea! It would be fun for just you know… you and me to spend the full day together. When is it?" she asked Harry still smiling.

"It's actually not even been announced to the students yet so you can't really say anything. Anyway, it's supposed to be May something," Harry told her. Ginny pecked him on the cheek and they happily walked out of the room of requirement hand in hand.


	26. Dad

Chapter 26

Dad

Harry and Ginny returned to common room in the late afternoon. Ron and Hermione had not yet come to lunch which was an odd occurrence…especially for Ron who could eat enough food in one sitting to feed a small army. 

As they walked inside they could hear Hermione banging on the boys dormitory door vigorously. The occupants of the common room who were mostly first and second years watched Hermione oddly and seemed to move further aside as she came traipsing angrily down the stairs.

Upon seeing Harry and Ginny she marched up to them, her hand clenched into fists.

"GET RONALD WEASLEY OUT OF THAT DAMN DORM HARRY POTTER!" she screamed. Her face was red with anger and she was shaking her fists brutally in the air.

Harry, taking a step back nodded surprised at her behavior.

He walked past Hermione and Ginny and up to the dorm. Knocking on the door, Harry saw Ron quietly open the door the slightest bit before pulling Harry in from his shirt collar.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Harry hollered at Ron. Ron stuck up his left hand and surely enough, he was holding Hermione's leather-bound notebook tightly.

Harry's eyes widened knowing what it was. He looked up from the journal and too Ron who was also red with anger just like Hermione.

"Why do you have that?" Harry asked. Ron was thick of course but Harry didn't think he was _that_ stupid.

"I took it from Hermione and ran up here. I read some of it too and you want to know a secret Harry?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

Harry gulped, "what?"

"Well, here we go," Ron opened the notebook and began to read.

_Nineteenth of April, First Year, 1991._

Today was a pretty boring day. Ron and Harry have been having fun messing with some of the older students; particularly the third year Slytherin's. They seem to find pleasure in making their food blow up in their faces.

Harry still doesn't like me like that. I don't know why… maybe it's my hair but I mean look at his! It's absolutely gone wild on his head; quite cute actually. Maybe I should get my teeth straightened… you think Harry doesn't like my teeth? Or maybe it's because I'm too short? Or… I don't know. Oh, I have to go; Harry and Ron want me to come down… their talking about some stone of some sort. Mad the both of them.

Sincerely yours,  
Hermione 

Ron looked up from the notebook positively fuming.

"My girlfriend had a crush on you! FOR TWO YEARS!" Ron yelled throwing the journal at Harry.

"Ron that means it was from first and second year! That was almost four years ago! She liked you from fourth year and on! You are over-reacting!" Harry shrilly yelled at Ron.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair, "OH COME ON! I am not over-reacting! She liked you! A LOT!"

Harry was losing his temper now.

"RON STOP BEING SUCH A PRAT!"

Ron looked angrily at Harry who was now as red as Ron. Harry took the journal and walked out of the dormitory.

Locking the door, Harry stomped on down the stairs and looked at Hermione and Ginny. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you just lock Ron in the dorm?" Ginny asked laughing. Harry found it not be funny.

"Yes I did. Tell Dean, Seamus, and Neville not to go up into the dorm until they have to go to sleep. Ron's too thick to know that he can easily open the door from the inside," Harry said bitterly. He turned to Hermione and handed her the journal roughly, "keep this thing away from the git. I'm going to go on the pitch."

Harry stomped out of the dormitory leaving Ginny and Hermione watching in his wake.

Harry was soaring. Flying was a way out of his troubles. He flew circles around the pitch furiously trying to get his anger out.

After flying and diving Harry aimlessly flew slowly around the pitch. Leaning back a bit on the broom, Harry let out a groan of anger. What was with Ron anyway? He was being so rash… it was second year!

And Harry had Ginny now.

As Harry turned his broom around, a flash of light flew past his face barely missing him. Harry looked down and saw lights flashing past his ear; his leg; his arm; his chest. One slicing charm managed to him. The force of the spell caused Harry to fly backwards off the broom.

Landing ten feet down, Harry let out a loud groan. The charm hit him squarely in the chest and he could feel blood flowing out freely. Someone came out of the darkness under the Ravenclaw team's tower that was used during the matches. 

Harry saw the person come out in a mask and black robes; a death eater.

How did a death eater get into Hogwarts?

"Potter, so nice to see you," the person behind the masked exclaimed in a calm voice. Harry knew that voice. He lifted his head slightly and took in the image of the masked figure. The person was small and plump. Harry could see beefy hands coming out of the robes and knew immediately who it was.

"Umbridge? What the hell do you want?" Harry asked exasperatedly. He did not want to see this woman.

Behind the mask Harry could see a satisfied smile spread across her frog like face, "I want you boy."

"Professor," Harry said coughing up blood. His cut we still bleeding and he could feel himself close to passing out, "I know that I am quite good looking but I'm still in school and you're really not my type."

The smile disappeared off her ugly face.

"Why you boy," she started but stopped as she heard voices.

"Harry! Are you out there?" Ginny's voice came from outside the pitch. Umbridge fumed and ran; waddled more so, to her previous hiding place and Harry could hear her mutter "portus" and she disappeared.

"Harry? Harry did you fa---," Ginny stopped as she saw Harry bleeding onto the grass.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled running up to him. She fell to her knees.

"Death eaters can get into Hogwarts Gin, we have to tell Dumbledore," Harry whispered before passing out on the grass.

Harry awoke hours later lying in a bed. He noticed again that it was the hospital wing as he groaned. He hated this place.

"Hello again Mr. Potter, you manage quite well in not coming here for awhile. Not since Christmas, am I correct?" Madame Pomfrey questioned as she bustled around the boy.

Harry smiled, "I guess so. Normally, I'm in here at least six or seven times a year. Doing quite good this year I suppose. I'm assuming you miss my witty banter and good looking face?"

The nurse smiled at her most frequent patient.

"Of course, I do Potter. It's what I live for. On to business; I deem you healthy. Now that cut, cut you pretty deep so you are not to play quidditch for at least a week or two or until  
that heals. I know, I know, I am the spawn of Satan for even mentioning such a thing as to not playing quidditch for that long of time but it needs to be done. Now take these potions in the morning and before you go to sleep to quicken the healing process," she said enjoying his expression as she mentioned not playing quidditch, "oh! And Professor Dumbledore requires you in his office."

Harry frowned but nodded and got up shakily. He walked out of the wing and straight up to Dumbledore's office.

Saying the password, Harry climbed the stairs. It nearly took him five minutes to get up there but he did it.

Harry entered the room and was surprised to see a meeting in session. Mrs. Weasley immediately ran up to Harry giving him a bone crushing hug, that was painful for Harry.

"Oh, Harry! We were so worried about you dear! Are you alright? Do you want something to eat? How about you sit down? OH! I know! How about some tea?!" she went on and on until Harry patted her on the back.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I'll just sit down though," Harry told her. She nodded and guided him to a chair even though he insisted he needed no assistance. Sirius stood up and put an arm around Harry.

"You okay?" he asked shakily. Harry looked up into Sirius' gray eyes and saw much concern in them.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, just a cut anyway," he said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to work.

"Ginny told us you were bleeding quite a lot Harry," Tonks expressed her concern for the boy. Remus held her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Harry, she said you fell off your broom and were bleeding madly… when we checked it was all over the grass," Remus said. Harry looked at his hands embarrassed that so many people were worried.

"Look, I'm fine. Let's talk about why you wanted me here," Harry voiced looking at Dumbledore who was quietly sitting behind his desk.

Dumbledore's eyes were hard and he nodded.

"Yes, yes. Now, Harry we would like to hear your account of what happened."

Harry nodded and told his story. It was short but he put in as much detail as possible. When he finished, Mrs. Weasley stood up and went to fire, ready to go take on the death eaters herself. It took Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie to put her back down in the chair.

"I see, now Harry, I am sorry to say that we will have to cancel all further quidditch matches for everyone. I know that it is a rash action but it must be done for the safety of the students. I will notify everyone tomorrow at breakfast. I advise you go to your dormitory Harry, Madame Pomfrey also informed me that you are to stay in bed all day tomorrow so I think Miss. Weasley would enjoy bringing up some food for you," Dumbledore told Harry, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

Harry blushed and nodded getting up from his chair. He winced in pain and walked out of the room before Mrs. Weasley could get to him. He could hear her yelling at Arthur to let her go. Harry chuckled and slowly but surely made his way to the common room.

When he came in, Ginny was pacing in front of the fire nervously biting her nails. Hermione sat on one of the couch with Ron on the opposite. He kept trying to make feeble attempts to talk to her but she would shoot him the death glare and he would immediately shut up.

"Gin, you're going to run a hole in the floor," Harry said weakly. Ginny was startled and ran to him cautiously hugging him.

"Oh Harry! Don't you ever worry me so much again! Do you hear me? Now you get up to bed and change! NOW!" Ginny was practically pushing him up the stairs. Ron was about to speak up when Hermione intervened.

"Harry, Ginny and I will take care of you. Don't worry, just rest okay?" Hermione told him giving him a hug much to Ron's displeasure.

"Okay Hermione, but if you guys get all naggy I may have to make a run for it," Harry joked. Hermione chuckled and said goodnight.

When Harry had changed, Ginny came into the dorm and quietly sat on the side of his bed. She looked at him and pulled the duvet up to his neck.

"Now, Harry, I know it's really early but I think you really should get some rest," Ginny said soothingly to her boyfriend. Harry smiled tiredly and nodded turning to his side. Ginny sat with him until Harry's breathing became steady and deep. She kissed him on cheek and took off his glasses.

"Sleep tight my sweet prince."

The morning after the attack on Harry, Ginny had a tray of food with her that she levitated behind her. Walking quietly up the boys dormitory stairs, she opened the door and blushed as she saw Harry shirtless in his bed, his arm hanging off the side. Putting the tray on his nightstand she brushed the fringe away from his forehead and looked at him warmly. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

Harry looked quite young when he was asleep. Ginny couldn't help but smile as he mumbled something and hugged his pillow.

Ginny looked out the window and at the magical clock that resided in the dorm. It was getting late and she needed to get to class. Kissing Harry on the cheek again, she quietly walked out and closed the door.

When Harry awoke again, it was late. It seemed to be afternoon and Harry was startled to see breakfast on his night table. The tray was filled up with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and an assortment of different items that made his mouth water.

Harry sat up felt a chill go up his spine. Merlin, it was cold. He pulled on his shirt and pulled the covers up on his body while grabbing his food. Digging in, Harry smiled. He never slept late. It felt good to actually not feel tired. At the moment, he would be in Hagrid's class talking about some harmful animal.

Looking around, he decided to do something while he was alone. Grabbing the box from under his bed, Harry pulled out his mother's wand. He examined it closely looking it over and around. It was well made; obviously Olivander made it.

His mother probably used this hexing his father; during classes; fighting death eaters; she probably used it the night she died.

Harry pushed the thought out of his head fell back on his pillow. He put the wand back into its box and decided to just close his eyes for a moment… only a moment…

Ginny came back at lunch to find half the food on the tray completely gone and Harry asleep… sadly, with his shirt back on.

Ginny once again quietly walked towards Harry and switched the trays. Putting the breakfast tray on the ground, Ginny grabbed the box Harry was holding. The engraving on the top told her that it was Harry's mothers. She smiled. She knew all to well that if Harry could get his hands on anything to do with his parents, he would cherish it for the rest of his life.

Ginny's smile fell off her face as she thought of Lily and James Potter. They were right under Harry's nose and they didn't even bother to tell him. No one did. It bothered her so much to know he was still going on each and every day thinking that he had no parents; that they died because of him.

Ginny came out of her thoughts as Harry shivered. She put a hand on his forehead and felt that he was getting a fever. She frowned and quickly pulled the covers over his chest. She put a warming charm on the covers and sheets hoping that would help. Standing up, she looked at him one more time and left the room.

Harry felt sick. He felt weak and he was just so cold. He awoke again except now he didn't want to sit up. He just layed there looking off through the hangings.

He looked at his nightstand to find a newly stocked tray. He wasn't hungry though. He had conflicting feelings. He was hot one moment then freezing the next.

Harry slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Hey guys," Ginny said sitting down at the table.

Hermione looked up and said a quick hello and went back to her book. Ron looked at Hermione angrily and nodded his hello.

"I think Harry is sick, when I went to give him lunch he was shivering and had a bit of a fever," Ginny mentioned worriedly.

"Harry this. Harry that! What about Ron?" he said angrily before walking out of the hall.

Hermione watched him go furiously and turned to Ginny, "he's being such a git to poor Harry. He's really sick?"

"I'm not sure, when I bring him dinner we can see how he is feeling. It was probably my imagination anyway," Ginny told Hermione reassuringly. Hermione and nodded and the two ate the rest of their meal in silence.

When Ginny and Hermione next checked on Harry, they found him feebly staring at his hangings. It was now night and all classes ended.

"Harry?" Hermione asked walking up to him and feeling his forehead. He was extremely warm.

"Hey Hermione, hey Gin," Harry whispered.

"Harry? What happened? Are you sick?" Ginny asked fervently tucking in his blankets.

"Maybe, I feel really cold," he whispered to her. He couldn't seem to give his voice volume.

"Oh Harry. We'll get you to the hospital wing. No, we'll get Madame Pomfrey up here," Ginny said to Harry before sprinting out of the room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

She smiled down at him and took his hand, "yeah Harry. I'm here."

Harry gave her a half smile, "I hear you fancied me in first and second year."

"Well," she said blushing, "yes I did but you were just so darn cute Harry."

Harry chuckled, "still am pretty cute, if I say so myself."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. He was sweating and he was very pale. Something was wrong and Harry needed help.

Harry was beginning to feel weaker and weaker by the moment. He could feel Hermione's hand holding his own. She was warm.

He felt another shiver go up his spine. He couldn't pick up his head when people began walking inside his dormitory. His eyes were becoming heavy and blurry images were in front of him.

"Oh my lord, what happened?" a voice said. Madame Pomfrey went up to Harry and felt his forehead. He was burning up at a fast rate. She couldn't understand. What was happening?

"I don't know! Ginny said when she checked on Harry he was sick! So we went up here to check on his after dinner and he was positively sickly looking. Then Ginny went to get you and I think he's getting delirious," Hermione said quickly.

Someone else walked into the room. It must have been someone they didn't expect because Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked angrily.

"We needed to come see him. Madame Pomfrey said she needed help and we decided we should," a man's voice said firmly. Harry could only make out the outlines of the people. One was a tall man with glasses. His hair… it was black. Then there was a woman next to him watching him intently. She had long hair that matched Ginny's and she had a very petite figure.

"He won't know who you are. He is burning up with fever," Ginny said to them standing in front of Harry.

Harry could see the man nod and the woman took hold of his hand. They seemed familiar but Harry couldn't quite place it.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing. Stay here with him. I'll alert the Headmaster to have a short lock down so we can get him to the wing safely and without any disturbances," Madame Pomfrey informed them. Taking one last look at Harry she bustled out of the room and down the stairs.

Only moments later an invisible loud speaker came on and the occupants of the dorm could here Dumbledore's strong voice.

"Will everyone, staff and students, please come to the Great Hall immediately? We are having a lock down for approximately five to ten minutes. Thank you," his voice said then it was quiet.

Madame Pomfrey came in and instructed the man to take hold of Harry. Picking him in his arms, Harry got a closer look at the man.

He was wearing circle-shaped glasses like his own and his hair was impossibly messy. The woman walked up next to them and took his hand giving it a kiss. She had green eyes; just like Harry did.

"Okay, no one is down there," Hermione said from the doorway.

The man nodded and began walking out of the room.

Before Harry felt himself loosing consciousness the man looked down at him and Harry knew who he was.

"Dad?"


	27. Talks In The Dark

Chapter 27

Talks In The Dark

It was quiet where he was in the darkness. Harry could feel someone sitting next to him shaking. They were holding his cold hand. He didn't understand. 

What happened?

The last thing Harry could remember was that he was in his bed looking at the bed hangings. He was freezing cold and was having problems keeping his eyes open. He remembered finally closing his eyes and now he was here, in this dark place.

It was odd the sensations he felt. At one moment he felt sick and had the urge to vomit and then the next moment he felt peaceful and content. Suddenly, Harry could hear voices one was shaky and Harry could tell they were crying.

He could only make out a few words like "spell", "poison", "death", "time." He wasn't sure what they meant but he could tell they weren't good.

Harry felt the odd content sensation and soon fell back to sleep.

"How is he doing?" Lily asked. She had decided not to use the polyjuice potion since the hospital wing was closed to all other students. Madame Pomfrey looked up from the boy in the bed and shook her head.

"He's in an odd stage of awareness and unconsciousness. He seems to at times be able to hear and feel us near him but he's not doing very well. The slicing spell seemed to be refined. There was a poison of some sort used in the core of the wand that the caster possessed. He is very close to death. It's only a matter of time," she said grimly.

Lily burst into tears. James stood back and looked at his wife. He slowly walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. She grabbed hold of the collar of his robe and let out sobs. Their son was on the brink of death and they never even talked to him in their true form. 

James looked at the pale boy in the bed. He still had his defined muscle figure but his face was sweaty and gaunt. He was sick and he needed help.

While James was carrying him down to the hospital wing, Harry got a glimpse of him. He remembered clearly as Harry looked at him oddly and whispered the word "dad" before passing out. At the point, James felt closer to tears than ever before. He was dying.

Lily's wretched sobs subsided as Hermione, Ginny, and a sullen looking Ron walked in. Ginny immediately ran to him catching hold of his hand and Hermione stood at the end of the bed just looking at him.

Moments later, she too burst into tears. Ron whose face was drawn and sad looking pulled Hermione too him and he let her cry on his shoulder.

It was depressing scene to watch. Dumbledore, who was standing next to McGonagall at the entrance watched as wretched sobs filled the air. 

When Albus turned to look at his fellow colleague, he was surprised to see her cupping her hand over her face.

"Minerva?" Albus asked tentatively.

She turned to look at him with tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Albus," she said brushing away the tears and blowing her nose.

"I'll go and notify the students the lock down is over. Excuse me."

Albus watched as she walked out of the wing and down the hall.

"My dear boy, please wake up," Albus said to himself before shaking his head and leaving the wing alone.

It was another week until Harry came into his state of awareness. He heard friendly voices speaking to him as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay then Harry! I decided to do all of your homework! Isn't that absolutely wonderful! I learned this one spell where once I'm done writing something I can change it to your handwriting! Hmm… let's see… Ron has been really depressed lately. He feels bad that he was so cross with you while you were hurt. We got over our fight. Ginny's been going absolutely mad without you Harry. She doesn't really know what to do with herself really. There's a bunch of new rules too. No more quidditch which made Ron go raging around the castle this whole entire week. We aren't allowed outside on the grounds. Hagrid was distraught to hear you got hurt and that there were no more Magical Creatures classes. We have it once a week though. All the teachers that are off at the moment come down and keep guard." 

Hermione was going on about all the new rules and everything. Harry smiled inwardly when she told him she had done all of his homework for him.

"Now when you wake up you are going to have to read every single essay's I wrote so you can learn the material for the end-of-the-year exams. Hogsmeade is coming up! Well actually no it isn't; not for about two months but oh well! I'm going with Ron and Ginny said you are going to spend that whole day together. You know she really loves you Harry. Please wake up. Do it for Ginny," Hermione was now pleading with him. It bothered Harry to see her, rather hear her like this.

"Oh dear, I really have to go Harry! Dumbledore is actually letting us go into meetings! Isn't that amazing? Well, I'll have to fill you in soon Harry. Wake up soon, please," Hermione kissed him on the cheek and Harry could hear the click of her shoes as she ran out of the room.

"Hey Harry!" Harry heard brightly. Another week passed and he still hadn't opened his eyes. He had been unconscious during that time and now was back to hearing the voices.

"Wow Harry! Hermione is going nuts doing all your homework! Actually, she really loves it. She gets too write two at a time and you know how much she loves homework," Ron explained to Harry.

"Everyone is a bit anxious now that death eaters can get on the grounds. No one will go anywhere without someone else. It's sort of depressing. Anyway, we really miss you, mate. Ginny'll be having a heart attack soon enough if you don't get up soon. She actually snapped at me and then threw her book at me when I said hi to her. She's gone absolutely nutters mate. She really has. It's really boring without you Harry. I am sick of hearing girl things all day. All Hermione and Ginny talk about is hair, make-up, clothes, and you. No offense mate but I'm sort of sick of hearing about you every day. Order meetings have been pretty intense. V-Voldemort has gone on rampage a bit… he killed a muggle family of five on Monday. We all read it in the paper. Amelia Bones is doing her best to lighten everyone's mood but you know, it's hard," Ron said sighing in exasperation.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry I snapped at you and yelled at you. I was definitely being a prat and you know, I thought you died. I thought that the last thing I did with you was get in a fight and yell at you. Anyway, the order is trying their best to secure the castle. Dumbledore's been trying to put up some new wards. He still doesn't understand how death eaters even got CLOSE to the castle. Look, I have to go to class, mate. Wake up soon okay?" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and walked out the wing.

At that moment, Harry knew he had to get up. It had been two weeks and he was practically in a coma. Some people were there though… someone Harry seemed to know or have a connection too. It was the start of a revelation for Harry. If it was the last thing he did, he would wake up… right after he got to sleep a bit more.

"Poppy, when is he going to wake up?" Mrs. Weasley said stroking Harry's head. He was pale now, only getting sunlight from the small windows. It was now March 23rd, exactly three weeks since Harry had gotten sick from the poison.

"I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. He is strong though, I have a feeling it will be soon, yes. Very soon he will open those green eyes," Madame Pomfrey said as she clicked out of the wing and into her office.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry. Such a kind boy; so sweet and he grown to be so handsome. This year had been good to him so far; although the rough beginning had hurt him he was still strong and finally seemed happy.

Soon enough he would find out that his parents were among them living happily in the castle counting down the days until they get to speak to their beloved son Harry. She smiled knowing that this was a dream come true for him. Harry had one night expressed how he always wanted a family. That was his biggest dream. He didn't wish for money, power, or good looks. All he ever wanted was a family to call his own.

Molly Weasley leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"Soon you will find them Harry for they have already found you."

The words echoed in the boys head.

_"Soon you will find them Harry for they have already found you," Harry repeated in his mind, "what does that mean anyway?"_

Harry was getting bored of the darkness. It had been tree weeks and all he had to do was sit and listen and wait. That was probably the most boring thing to do.

Gathering the strength, Harry's eyes slit open. He saw the blurry image of Molly Weasley leaving him. He wanted to call out to her but he couldn't; he couldn't find that strength. Harry sat there, hoping and waiting for someone to come.

For twenty minutes, Harry sat there, lying on his back counting the ceiling tiles.

_154, 155, 156, WHERE IS EVERYBODY, 157, 158. _

Harry continued counting the tiles until voices finally came. It was Sirius!

He saw the shadows come around him and when Sirius pulled the curtains he didn't even notice Harry was awake. He was talking to someone; two other people but Harry couldn't make them out from the shadows.

"I know it's been three weeks. He's a strong kid, he can make it though," Sirius said soothingly. He turned to Harry and jumped back in shock. Harry smiled but couldn't seem to talk.

"MY MERLIN! HARRY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" he screamed jumping and hugging Harry tighter than Harry preferred.

"Harry! This is so wonderful! WOW! What took you so long," Sirius said quickly. His words were jumbled from his joy. Harry smiled and shrugged. He still couldn't talk.

"Harry, can you talk at all?" Sirius asked sitting down still smiling.

Harry shook his head angrily and crossed his arms.

Sirius laughed a bark like laugh and looked at the boy.

"Well, I should tell everybody! This is… thank Merlin! Now, we can all make fun of you and you can't get us back!" Sirius told Harry gleefully. He got up and practically pranced out of the wing.

The next couple of days Harry spent his time in bed doing all his homework. Hermione said it was occupy him and seeing as he couldn't answer she took it as a "yes Hermione. Please, I really want to do homework," sort of answer.

Harry sat in his bed writing his potions essay when Ginny came happily up to him and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Hello love, and how are you today?" she asked smiling. She had brought some food up from dinner, just like every night.

Harry opened his mouth and nothing came out. He huffed angrily and looked at her laughing face.

"Harry, this is the funniest thing in the whole world. I can insult you all I want and all you can do is huff at me!" Ginny said between laughs.

"You are horrible kisser. Your breathe smells badly. I don't really like your hair. You need a tan," Ginny told Harry. His face was falling. He did not kiss badly! Or smell bad! Ginny had told Harry his hair was sexy once and he did admit he needed a tan but it wasn't his fault.

"Just kidding love, you are the best kisser, your breathe smells like that toothpaste you use, vanilla mint, yes that's it. And your hair is beautiful," that perked Harry up quite a bit.

Suddenly, Ginny paled a bit and looked up at her boyfriend, "Harry? When you were sick do you remember anything?"

Harry looked up and thought. Actually, he didn't remember anything after he ate breakfast at lunch time. He shook his head.

Ginny seemed relieved.

"Now eat some food and do your essay," she ordered sounding much like her mother. Harry smiled and chowed down on his dinner.

"Ron and Hermione got in trouble you know. It was absolutely hilarious. They were caught snogging in the infamous third floor broom closer," Ginny chuckled. Harry was enjoying just listening.

"I think you should get your voice back soon, I miss the way your voice cracks when you're nervous," Ginny whispered to him. She was close to him and stealthily he pulled her to his lips and kissed her. It wasn't an ordinary kiss but it was filled with passion and love.

"I love you," he hoarsely whispered to her.

Ginny's head shot up and she looked at Harry in surprise.

"Why… you got your voice back!" she said happily.

Harry nodded and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"And I love you too," she whispered in his ear. Pulling her into another kiss, they forgot about their food and homework instantly.

Two days later, Harry was finally released from the hospital wing with a clean bill of health. He had missed almost a full month of school but recovered thankfully. He couldn't seem to remember anything that happened from when he was brought down to the hospital wing and many believed it was for the best.

When Harry returned to classes, most of the students were cautious around him as if trying to make sure he doesn't break. It was aggravating for the 16 year-old but Harry felt cared for. He had received many cards from fellow students and Ron had taken the liberty to bring him as many candies as he could find.

It was now the first of April. Bright and sunny; the students were now able to go outside although they kept only a couple of yards away. Hagrid was delighted when Care of Magical Creatures was re-instated from Dumbledore and the day they had it, he decided to throw a party.

Harry returned to his extra lessons with Dumbledore and Hund quickly and hoped to be able to catch up to himself in the subjects.

"Harry, we have graduated fourth year so far and now onto fifth. Now, the first thing you will do is learn summoning charms. This will become quite useful in time. I want you to summon that book," Professor Hund instructed. Harry nodded and putting his hand out he called the book.

"Accio Book," he said. Immediately, the book hovered a bit and slowly came flying to him. The professor smiled and clapped.

"Good my boy! Very good!" he congratulated, "now, we'll just keep practicing this until I see that book zooming across into your hands."

Harry continued his training for the next hour with Hund coaxing and cheering him on. When Harry finally mastered the spell, the professor turned to him.

"Now, Harry. You know we've been working on basic magic; the things that can help you in school and maybe in the real world but we're going to learn REAL magic. You are going to be great Harry and if it is the last thing I do on this earth, I will make you be able to take on Voldemort," the professor stopped and came eye level to Harry with his hand resting on the students shoulder, "and win."

And so the lesson began.


	28. Stand By Me

Chapter 28

Stand By Me

"I hate potions class," Ron muttered as he brewed another batch of polyjuice potion. Once a month, they were forced to make a new batch of polyjuice potion. Everyone now knew every aspect of the potion by memory.

"Shut up Ron! We don't want Snape to dock points," Hermione hissed stirring the potion cautiously. Harry was standing around his friends brewing his own potion, cursing Snape.

"Five minutes! If you are finished, bring your potion up and leave. If you aren't finished, hurry up and bring your potion up and leave," Snape yelled to the class. He was walking around all the cauldrons and critiquing each batch saying it was too green or too lumpy. It was very aggravating.

"Why do we have to keep making polyjuice potion anyway?" Harry grumbled to himself. He didn't notice Hermione's reaction.

"TIME'S UP! Bring your potion up here and go to your next class," Snape ordered. The students filled a small glass vial with the potion and left their cauldrons. Dropping the vials off at his desk, Harry, Ron, and Hermione scurried out of the room before the professor could tell them off.

The next month passed in a haze. Students were getting ready for O.W.Ls and their N.E.W.Ts. In the midst of all the pandemonium, sixth years were resting happily since they only had their end of the year exams which weren't as big as the O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts.

The Hogsmeade trip had been decided on May 15. Student's eagerly awaited the trip since no one had gone the whole year. Dumbledore was taking new precautions with having auror's guarding around the small Wizarding town and having more teachers escorting.

Harry was working harder now in his lessons with the headmaster and Hund. He was studiously trying to higher his level in wandless defense magic. He had succeeded in mastering his occlumency and legillmens. He was passing with flying colors as the teachers said to him time after time.

The day before the Hogsmeade trip was filled with mayhem and students hurriedly trying to figure out their plans for the following day.

Every girl was fervently trying to pick out their clothes and how they should do their hair and make-up while the guys were picking out what cologne to put on or picking out if they should wear boxers or briefs; hard decisions to make in such a short amount of time.

May 15th being a Saturday was a tough thing as well. Students had to finish most of their homework that Friday and prepare.

As Harry and Ron played chess in the common room they could hear the girls stomping around their dormitories.

"Girls," Ron muttered moving his bishop, "can't they just put something on in the morning? We don't leave until 11:30! How long does that take?"

Harry looked up from the game and saw that Ron was smiling.

"Well mate, if you want Hermione to look extra good you should give her some of that time," Harry said slyly. Ron blushed the color of his hair and picked up a broken piece from the board and threw it at Harry.

"Ow," Harry mumbled as he tried to get out of Ron's bishop's way. Harry obviously was losing to his friend who seemed to be an unbeatable chess player.

A bang came from upstairs and the boys could hear the girls screaming. Every boy's head in the common room turned to the door and they looked at it oddly as Ginny came out. She looked like she had just been ambushed; her hair was tousled and her clothes were slightly falling off on the shoulders.

Harry stood up and walked up to her. She was huffing and puffing as she came up to him.

"Gin, what happened up there?" he asked trying very hard not to laugh.

She was continuing on with her huffing and mumbling about "bloody girls". She hadn't even noticed Harry was speaking to her.

"Gin?" Harry asked again. This time she noticed and turned her flushed face to look at him.

"Girls are witches!" she screamed alerting the whole common room she was there.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm sorry to break it to you, Ginny but… all those girls up there are witches."

This blew Ginny up.

"OH SHUT UP HARRY POTTER!" she screamed again. She then proceeded to stomp back up to her dormitory where she slammed the door shut.

"What did you do Potter?" Seamus called to him. Harry turned around and shrugged.

"Girls are nutters."

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip was once again pandemonium. It took Harry and Ron about ten minutes to get dressed and ready. They waited patiently for the two girls to come down but it wouldn't be another hour until they finally came down the stairway.

Hermione was dressed to impress for Ron who was gaping at her. Wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a white wife-beater shirt, she had Ron drooling.

When Ginny came down, Harry had the same reaction as Ron. She wore a jean skirt with one of Harry's old black muggle band t-shirts.

"Wow, now I understand why you guys take so long," Harry muttered kissing Ginny on the cheek and grabbing her arm. Ginny blushed and followed Harry out of the portrait hole and to Hogsmeade.

Harry was being dragged from store to store for hours. Ginny was going mad with shopping since Harry had pushed her to buy a new pair of robes. She had opened up and went on a shopping spree.

After a visit to Gladrags Wizardwear, the newly opened Madame Malkin's Robes shop, and the also new store; Muggle Clothes for the Wizard Teen, Ginny decided to take a break making Harry happier than he had all day.

They casually walked into the Three Broomsticks where Madame Rosmerta awaited at the entrance.

"'Ello, loves. What'll it be today?" she said happily guiding them to a booth.

"I think two cold butterbeers would be good," Ginny said smiling at Harry as she took his hand. Rosmerta looked back and forth between them and her smile grew.

"Of course. You know Mr. Potter, your mother and father used to do the same thing you and Ms. Weasley are doing," she told Harry before walking off to get their drinks.

"Me and my dad seem to have a lot in common; same with you and my mum," Harry said to Ginny.

"Your mum was really pretty you know," Ginny said shyly. Harry looked up at her surprised.

"You've seen a picture of my mum then?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, mum was friends with them. She had Ron not to long before your mum had you. She told me stories about her and your mum speaking about baby names and they would imagine you when you were 11 and 17 and all the things mum's do when thinking about their kids," Ginny explained. Harry's reactions were mixed. He was feeling happy to learn more about his mum but at the same time it hurt to hear about the things she wished for him and they never came true.

"Well, I see your mum would tell you quite a bit about me when you were a kid," Harry whispered to her smiling. Ginny blushed more.

"Yeah, she did. She thought you to be amazing to be honest. I would hear bed time stories about the famous Harry Potter and his defeat of the dark lord at the age of one."

Harry laughed at the statement. He knew people knew about his story but telling bed time stories about him? That was too much.

"It wasn't just me you know! Ron heard them too! I'm betting he won't ever admit that to you though," Ginny told Harry laughing a bit herself.

As Madame Rosmerta came up to the couple with their cool butterbeers, a loud bang reverberated through out the whole town.

The laughter in the school-kids filled pub silenced as another bang was heard.

Suddenly, a barrel of screams came from the street and the students began to panic.

Harry looked at Ginny, "something is wrong Ginny, and I can feel it's them."

Fear flooded through Ginny's eyes as Harry got up and ran for the door. Getting up herself, she followed him.

They ran out to the middle of the street with their wands at the ready. Looking down the street, they could see fire spreading from building to building slowly burning each one.

"Ginny, yell for them to get out of the pub, I'll stay here," he yelled to her over the noise. She nodded and disappeared into the pub.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as people began coming out and running down the street. Ginny came back to his side and stood triumphantly waiting for what was to come.

A black shade covered the once bright sky. It was obvious of what it was.

"Dementors," someone whispered from behind Harry. He turned around and saw the former D.A. standing around and behind him.

"You all go back! You can get up to the castle safely if you just leave now," he yelled to them. Harry couldn't understand why all of them were staying when they could take the easy way out of the small town.

"Look Harry," Neville said, "we aren't leaving. We want to help fight what's going on here and I don't think any of us are willing to let you fend off these dementors all by yourself."

Harry was startled when a chorus of "yeah's" talked back to him. With a curt nod, Harry turned back to the dementors who were getting closer by the second; his mother's shrill screams were going through his mind but he had to block it off.

The battle for Hogsmeade was just beginning.


	29. Tom Riddle

Chapter 29

Tom Riddle

Harry watched as Dementors began pouring into the town. His mother's screams were now audible and he could hear every word she screamed to Voldemort the night she died.

Harry turned around and looked at the group in front of him. They had defiantly grabbed their wands from their robe pockets and held them in front of themselves. He smiled. They were there for him and with their combined power they could win.

As the Dementors came closer, a stampeding sound came rumbling down the streets of Hogsmeade.

The children watched closely as Death Eaters came down the streets after apparating there. They were sending spells quickly catching the kids off guard but none were hit immediately.

Harry took a deep breathe and sent a stunning spell at one death eater who dodged it easily. A whisk of blue light came out of the other person's wand and flew towards Harry who rolled out of the line of fire. The man was cackling and was unaware as Harry sent a final stunning curse towards him. He fell to the ground stiff and unconscious. He tied him up and used the anti-apparation spell he had learned from Dumbledore on him. Harry looked up.

The death eaters were swarming. Taking one last look Harry ran into the battle ready for whatever came after him.

Ginny was nervously stunning and binding as many death eaters as she could. She was close to crying when one person had fallen and hit a rock. They began to bleed heavily and Ginny didn't know what to do. She left the body there in shock and went to fight anyone else who came between her and the way out.

As she passed Neville who was bravely fighting a chuckling, squeaky voiced woman, Ginny noticed some of their friend's bodies on the ground as well. She was running when she tripped. She turned over on her back and put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Dean was lying lifelessly on the ground; blood was coming out of his side. He seemed to be holding on by a limb and Ginny crawled to him.

"Don't worry Dean," she whispered shakily into his ear, "it's going to be okay. I'm here and I'll save you."

Ginny stealthily made herself blend into the environment along with Dean and she dragged him as fast as she could into an alley way. She took the charm off of herself and Dean and felt his side. It was covered with blood and she cringed.

Racking her mind, Ginny thought back to what Madame Pomfrey was telling her about how to heal slasher charms. It took her a moment to remember but she smiled as she said the correct charm. Dean's bleeding stopped and she conjured up a blanket that she disillusioned. She covered Dean up and ran out of the alley way.

Harry was desperately trying to drive out the sounds in his mind. His mother's voice was shrill and Harry could just imagine her holding him as a baby protectively to her chest. He could just imagine her thoughts of his father dying; her dying; herself leaving Harry all alone for the rest of his life.

He took a deep breathe.

_"Don't think about it now Harry," he told himself, "there will be time later to worry but now is not the time. You have to save your friends and everyone else. Do it for Ron and Hermione; do it for Ginny." _

Harry smiled slightly as he thought of Ginny and she brought him strength. She was what he needed to be strong. Taking one last look at the unconscious bodies, Harry turned and began dueling again.

Ron was frustrated. He had fought two death eaters and already he had been stunned and gotten cut on the arm.

Although the cut was superficial it was bleeding and the blood was running down Ron's left arm. He was dueling with one arm while the other hung limply at his side.

He had successfully put down Narcissa Malfoy and another male death eater. Ron was watching around him though. He was noticing the people falling; some D.A. members others Death Eaters.

He was also keeping a close eye on Hermione who was fantastically fighting death eaters and stunning them. Ron had to smile as she whooped when she cut down another and tied him up. 

"Boy," someone yelled to him. Ron turned quickly but came face to face with another death eater. He moved backwards and held his wand in front of him.

"STUPEFY!" Ron yelled. The death eater jumped out of the way and quickly yelled:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ron had no time to think. The spell was coming towards him along with death.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. The disarming spell worked and Harry caught the death eater's wand easily.

Knocking him out, Harry ran around the crowd trying to find his closest friends.

He could see Ginny fighting off a short death eater. Hermione was shooting spells at random hitting each of her targets but Harry couldn't seem to find Ron.

Suddenly, he heard a yell of 'Avada Kedavra' and Harry saw the color green flashing.

He looked for its target and sure enough it was Ron. Harry was close to him; close enough to move him out of the way.

Harry ran off in a sprint. He couldn't help but notice the fear in Ron's eyes as he came close. Harry yelled as he jumped forward and pushed Ron out of the way in the knick of time.

Harry however felt the spell. It skimmed his shoulder leaving a large burn mark. He felt woozy. The spell had caused him to feel dizzy and sick and weak all at the same time. Ron was on the ground looking at Harry in amazement. Harry was now standing wobbling about. He just couldn't stand straight.

"Harry, you saved my life," Ron whispered standing up. He pulled Harry into a real hug this time and Harry felt himself drifting. His vision was blurring even with his glasses.

Almost as soon as Harry felt faint, he heard someone screaming and a high shrill laugh coming into the air.

He knew both sounds.

Ginny was fighting for her life now. The death eaters weren't using law-abiding curses. They were sending the three unforgivable curses including the killing curse. She had been shot at almost four times now and she was shaking from head to toe.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Thinking it was a D.A. member she let out a sigh of relief. She turned around and couldn't help but scream.

Behind her was a snake like man. He face was white as a ghost and his beady red eyes stuck out. His face was thin and looked somewhat scaly. So this was what Voldemort looks like.

He let out a laugh; it was high-pitched and cynical.

"You must be Ginny Weasley," he said quietly to her. He was smiling.

She didn't answer.

"Oh I know who you are of course. You are what Harry Potter cares most about so I think I'll need you," he said pulling her arm. She was in shock.

She kept thinking the same thing. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

Harry ran as fast as he could. He was still wobbly and now though, he was shaking madly from both the effects of the curse and fear. Ginny screamed. Something was wrong.

He was shocked when Voldemort met him in the middle of the battle. He was holding a shaking and pale Ginny.

"Well Harry Potter, we meet again," he said evilly to the young man. Harry looked at him disgustedly.

"Hello Tom. Fancy meeting you here." Voldemort looked infuriated at the use of his real name.

"Don't use that name," he spat, "Now, I have something you love dearly. If I am correct, which I always am, you will do anything for her to come back. Potter, if you don't want me to kill your little girl friend, you will take this portkey and come with me."

Harry stared at him. It was Ginny or death. He loved Ginny with all his heart and knew he would not be able to live without her and knowing her death was on his shoulders.

He looked at Ginny who was shaking and crying now. She was shaking her head telling Harry no continually. He mouthed "I love you" to her and turned back to Voldemort.

"Give me the portkey."

Voldemort smiled and threw Ginny forward. She yelled as she hit the ground hard. Harry gritted his teeth and moved forward. As he was walking, he heard a series of pops. The Order and Auror's were here. They were here too late.

Everyone seemed to stop around Harry and Voldemort. They watched as Harry walked up to him. He pulled up Ginny and kissed her on the cheek.

Harry could hear people yelling for him. He felt like he was having De Ja Vu all over again from the end of fifth year.

He was standing face to face with the snake-like man now. Voldemort smiled and activated the portkey; he handed it to Harry.

Everything began to fade away but the last thing that Harry saw in Hogsmeade was Ginny looking at him in horror. He could see her tears begin to fall and he saw her try to catch him before he was gone. Harry saw the images of people start to fade and he felt the pull behind his navel.


	30. Bring Me Strength

Chapter 30

Bring Me Strength

Harry fell face first onto the cold ground of a dark room. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he was far from Hogwarts and its protection. He stood up and looked around. The room was small; probably smaller than Harry's dormitory. He gulped as he saw through the darkness. There were shackles lining the walls and dried blood on the wall and floor.

It was a freezing cold room with no windows. There was only one door that obviously led in and out of the room. Harry ran up to it and pulled the knob. It wouldn't budge. He felt for his wand and found that he no longer had it.

Harry took a deep breathe and tried to open the door with wandless magic. There was no such luck. He could feel his hands begin to shake and he looked around. What was he supposed to do now?

Quite suddenly, the door swung open and Harry fell backwards. He tried to hide his fear as Death Eaters poured into the room. His scar ached and burned as Voldemort stood outside the door looking at Harry. Out of the darkness, Harry could see his blood red eyes watching him.

"Well Potter, I see you are quite comfortable in this room. My little friends here are bored; they need to practice some spells. We have decided that who better to test them on then our guest here! Enjoy," he sneered. Voldemort smiled and closed the door leaving the room.

Harry looked around. There were four death eaters pulling out their wands looking at him happily. He scrambled upward and set his eyes at one of the death eaters he knew to be Bellatrix.

"We learned some new spells boy. I hope you enjoy them," Bellatrix screeched happily. The other death eaters began laughing uncontrollably.

"Dollor mas alla," Bella said waving her wand. The spell hit Harry and he screamed louder than he ever had. It was much worse than the cruciatus curse that had been used on him. Instead of feeling knives penetrate his skin; invisible knives were cutting Harry deeply on his arms, chest, and face. It was unbearable pain that ended in a matter of seconds.

Harry let out a couple of ragged breathes hoping that the torment was over but that was not the case. He let out another scream as two more curses hit him.

"Albus! They took my son and I WANT HIM BACK!" Lily screeched at Dumbledore as they had an emergency Order meeting. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione attended it as well as the other members and teachers.

Harry disappearance had been sudden and shocking. He had willingly given himself up to Voldemort to save Ginny and she felt the guilt. She looked around the meeting area and noticed how many people were worried for Harry.

"I know Mrs. Potter but we have no idea where he is," Dumbledore tried to explain. Lily didn't seem to care, nor did James.

"ALBUS! THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" James roared. His temper was flaring. His son was gone, probably being tortured at this very moment.

Dumbledore sat down and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Harry was more than a student to him but he couldn't do anything for him.

"Albus, please! We have to find him," Molly yelled at her former Headmaster. Harry had saved her daughter but now he was in grave danger. She felt the pain as if it was her own son.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. Everyone remained quiet. Dumbledore had never not known what to do. He just always knew; knew how to deal with a tough situation, knew how to grieve, knew how to do anything.

"Professor," Ron whispered.

Dumbledore looked up.

"Do something. Get Snape to do something; he could go to Voldemorts headquarters and see what is going on with Harry. Please don't leave Harry out there," Ron begged. Hermione was too distraught to talk and Ginny was in pure shock.

Dumbledore nodded and tried to break down the situation in his head. 

"Professor," Ginny said quietly looking up at the headmaster, "Professor, can we make a deal?"

Albus nodded to his pupil and waited.

"If you don't find Harry, I will never forgive you," she said truthfully. With that, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the room leaving everyone quite shocked.

It was now a week later and Harry was yet to be found. Voldemort hadn't called Snape to his service yet and it was an agitating wait.

Ginny was not the same after the attack and no longer spoke. She could be found crying in bathrooms and her dorm. Once or twice she had fallen to the ground sobbing in the middle of the hallway.

Hermione was keeping herself busy doing more homework; including Harry's and reading as many books as possible. She didn't want him to flood her mind.

Ron, by far, seemed affected the most. He had always been so close to Harry and Harry seemed to keep him together. He was the glue that kept him and Hermione together. He had become quiet and would normally just sit and look at Harry's bed as it lye empty for seven days. He felt no urge to do anything and would skive off classes to sit in Harry's usual spot by the lake.

He had been told the news of Lily and James Potter return and felt anger burn within him. Harry told him about them and told him how much he missed them. All that time they had been here. Now Harry was gone and they were here for no reason.

The whole school seemed to have been affected by the disappearance. People were scared to turn corners, to go onto the grounds, to be alone, or anything else. No one felt safe anymore; not even the teachers.

Many people were thinking about leaving early; going home and being home-schooled the rest of the year in the safety of their home. It was a welcome idea but no one had left the school yet.

It was only a matter of time.

Harry's world was spinning. He had just been tortured for an hour and they left him, attached to the wall with blood pouring from his body.

Harry had changed a lot over the course of a week. He was now bloody, bruised, and battered. He didn't know where he was anymore and had no sense of time; the days came together as one long hell.

He still had on the clothes had worn to Hogsmeade; a pair of jeans, an old quidditch jersey he had gotten at the beginning of the year, and a pair of new trainers. The jeans were now ripped, the shirt was in shreds, and the trainers looked to be five years old.

Harry was matted with blood and sweat. His ribs were beginning to show since he hadn't eaten for a good three days and got occasional water breaks. His lungs felt as though they were going to pop. He was hardly unable to breathe. The times he was asleep were the times the death eaters went to go and kill more people. His eyes were baggy and he had deep, brown colored circles underneath them. He was paler now and could hardly move from his torturing sessions. Voldemort had not personally laid a hand let alone a wand on Harry but he knew soon enough it would be his time.

They had learned new curses, one worse the next. Some entered his mind and mocked him, told Harry things that made him want to give up. Others brought pain to every inch of his body and cut him.

Harry didn't know how much he could take. The time he spent alone in the cell, it was quiet so Harry had time to think. He would think about his life, his parents whom he had seen at Hogsmeade, his friends, and Ginny. 

Ginny was the one however, who kept his strong. She told him in his mind to keep going and fight whatever they throw at him.

Her voice was his strength.

"Albus, it has been more than a week since he was taken. We can't leave Harry any longer, Severus knows where he is! It's time to get him before it's too late," Minerva said firmly at the next Order meeting.

Dumbledore nodded. He had to agree; from what the former death eater had told us, Harry was much worse for ware and probably couldn't make it another day.

"Yes, we will devise a plan now and set out to save Harry tonight. We can not wait any longer," he said to the people in front of him.

Lily burst into tears as she thought of her son. She was going to save him if it was the last thing she did. James pulled her close to him and sat, waiting.

"Severus here has figured something out and will carry out our plan of attack. Severus, please tell everyone your plan," Dumbledore instructed. Snape stood up and looked around the table.

"The dark lord is very, very protective. Potter is in a very confined space," he stoppe for a moment, "in other words a torture chamber. It is only used on his most prized guests you could say. It is protected with many spells and most of them are dark magic. Now, we will need to get as many people as we can since there are many death eaters on the premise. I will start out the plan by going there and asking for my time for 'fun' with Potter. The Dark Lord will agree since he normally watches the sessions. Outside, you all will apparate behind the trees and sneak up on the guards. It will be an ambush, they only have three outside and the rest inside. I will take Potter, run and everyone will fight the death eaters off. I can not apparate inside the headquarters so I will need a portkey that will activate at a certain time. Albus you will provide that. We will leave as soon as possible," Severus said strongly. He did not like the boy but he knew what pain he was experiencing and he had seen him. He looked dead but that damn boy was still holding on.

Everyone in the room nodded and stood up. They gathered the things needed and Snape nodded. He apparated out of Grimmauld and to his master.


	31. A Different Headquarters

Chapter 31

A Different Headquarters

"Snape, you have not had the chance to play with our guest. Yes, I think a nice session together will do you some good. Let out some anger from his father and mother on the boy," Voldemort said happily.

"Will you not be watching, my lord?" Severus asked. Voldemort shook his head.

"I can not today. I am having a meeting with some of my dear friends the vampires. You will be updated later from Bella. Now go. Have your fun," he ordered with a trace of a smile on his lips.

Snape nodded and pretended to smile. Truthfully, he felt sick.

He curtly bowed to the dark lord and left the room, in hot pursuit for Potter.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat quietly in Dumbledore's office. They had fought hard to be able to go on the mission to save Harry but were defeated by the headmaster. So here they were, sitting in his office and waiting to find out whether Harry was still alive or not.

Ginny sat in the corner by herself crying softly. She didn't know what to do. She felt pangs of guilt whenever someone would mention the incident and attack.

"So… umm… let's talk about something good okay? You know, to get our minds off of stuff," Ron suggested trying to sound happy. He was failing miserably.

No one said anything.

"Ron do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked quietly. She looked up and saw Ron holding back some of his own tears.

He looked at Hermione, "he's bloody Harry Potter. He'd better be alright."

Snape was walking straight past every death eater in the place. He was quietly keeping count in his mind.

_16, 17, 18, 19, 20… _

He was in front of a steel door now. He hoped that it was Potter's holding chamber. He silently opened the door and stood stark still at what he saw.

"Potter?"

"What is taking him so long?" Lily asked fervently. She was pacing the wooded area the order was hiding in.

"Stop before you run a hole in the ground, Lils," James said with a slight smile on his face. Lily turned to him and glared.

"Oh do shut up."

Dumbledore moved forward and addressed the group;

"Severus will alert us as soon as he has Harry. He will contact me using his legillmency skills. I trust him and he will do his best to save young Mr. Potter."

Everyone nodded at the old man. Sirius decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Anyone want to play this muggle card game?" Sirius said pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"What game is that Padfoot?" Remus asked him amusedly.

Sirius looked up smiling like a maniac, "WAR!"

"Merlin," Snape muttered as he walked into the dark room. He didn't take his eyes off the boy shackled to the stone wall before him.

Severus kneeled down and took in Harry's appearance. He looked much worse for wear. In the course of a little longer than a week, Harry Potter had gone from star quidditch player back to the thin helpless boy he was at the age of 11.

He had lost most of his muscle that he had achieved from quidditch games and practices, training, and his morning running sessions. His face was gaunt and pale like the rest of his body and his clothes were torn and hung off of him like a coat on a hanger. From the looks of it, his arms seemed to be dislocated and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Potter, I need you to wake up for me. Do it now Potter," Severus ordered him. There was no response.

"Potter open your eyes!" he ordered more forcefully. Slowly but surely, Harry's eyes came open and Snape was shocked to see the green emeralds he had as eyes dull, dead, and what shocked him most was the defeat in them.

"Another one? Don't you people get bored," Harry said hoarsely not bothering to look up.

"It's me Potter, your potions professor. I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts but I need you to be quiet, everyone is out in the forest and their ready to take you back okay? I need you to cooperate," he whispered carefully. Harry made no acknowledgment but the potions master knew he heard.

Snape took the shackles off his arms and tried his best to bring the boys arms into their sockets. He watched as the boy winced but didn't yell or complain.

The professor picked Harry up off the ground and felt sick as he felt the boy lean into him. He could hardly feel his weight and thought he may weigh less than his young girlfriend.

"Hold on now Potter, I have to contact Dumbledore," Severus said. Harry nodded and stood there with his eyes half closed.

_"Albus, I have him. You need to hurry and get him out. He looks worse than we would have thought," Severus said in his mind._

"I understand Severus. We will be coming in right about… now." 

Just as the headmaster said those words in Snape's mind, yells of spells and hexes could be heard from the hallway before them.

"Okay, let's go Potter. The portkey activates in eight minutes. We will have to find our group of Order members and they will come a long with us. I need you to stay low over here. I need to go put up my act," Snape told Harry. He set the boy down in a dark corner where he blended. 

Snape, using his wand, changed into his death eater clothing and ran into the battle before him.

Harry was having trouble comprehending what was going on. His mind was reeling with thoughts and images that he wasn't quite sure what to do.

He was sitting in darkness. Snape had leant him against a wall and seeing as Harry had no strength left in him, he made no effort to move at all. His eyes were growing heavy and Harry could feel his heart beating slower then faster then slower.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

James was fighting furiously. He was getting worried now that he couldn't find Severus or Harry.

He could see Lily's auburn hair through the crowd of Order members and death eaters and he let out a sigh of relief as he knew she was okay. 

Suddenly, someone seized James shoulder and shoved him back. He reacted quickly as he fell into another dark corner and put his wand to the death eater's throat.

"Potter, put your wand down," someone said from behind the mask. James knew the voice and brought his wand to his side.

"Snivellus, where is Harry?!" he roared. He didn't care if anyone noticed them he wanted his son back.

"I had to hide him! He's in a corner! It's dark so hopefully they won't see him," Snape whispered. James nodded and walked out of the corner and ran looking for the 16 year old boy.

"Harry Potter, this is an interesting place to meet don't you agree?" Lucius Malfoy said silkily to Harry who was looking up at him on the ground.

Harry felt a chill go up his spine as Lucius brought him up from the ground. Two other death eater's came up behind him and Harry knew from the start that Bellatrix and Dolores Umbridge.

"Potty-wotty boy got no one with him… aww. He's all alone poor baby," Bellatrix said in her baby voice. Harry felt anger run through him as she told him he was alone.

Lucius still had a firm grab on his arm and was pulling him down a hallway now. They were still close to the fight and Harry could see the Order members like Kingsley fighting vigorously against other death eater's.

"You will fight like a man Potter, face your fate," Lucius said pushing Harry forward into a room. The torches immediately flickered on and Voldemort came into view from across the room.

Harry's eyes grew wide with fear and he felt his heart beating faster once again. His breathe was shaky and ragged and he felt as if he had been punched in the chest by one of Ginny's older brothers.

Voldemort threw Harry's wand to him and smiled pulling his own out in front of him and standing in the dueling position.

"And now we duel," he said smoothly.

"LILY!" James yelled trying to get her away from dueling. She looked at him briefly and ran from the battle. 

"What? Have you found him?" she asked desperately panting as she spoke.

James shook his head fearfully, "no but I did see some death eater's huddled up. We should check."

Lily nodded and followed James quietly down the halls. They could hear cackling death eaters.

James turned to his young wife and took a deep breathe.

"Okay Lily, I think Harry is behind that door where their all standing. We'll have to cut them down one by one to get to him. Be careful," James kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"Let's get our son back."

Harry was petrified but he didn't let Voldemort know that. His face was emotionless and he was concentrating on the task at hand.

"Crucio." 

Harry dodged the spell weakly and it narrowly missed him. Spell after spell Harry tried to conserve his strength by merely moving aside and the tactic was working.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled exasperated.

The spell this time hit Harry on his arm he fell to the ground in excruciating pain. As soon as it started, it stopped. He was on his knees now and Harry could see the dark lords flowing robes come to a stop above him.

"There are times in life Mr. Potter where we must make a choice," Voldemort said smoothly looking at Harry, "that choice decides our future. You can choice the side of light or good where you will fight for what's right and probably die trying or you can choice the side of darkness. The side of darkness you achieve power, immortality, and you can instill fear in people. As you can see I have chosen the dark side but you, Harry Potter; you chose the light and here is what happens to those who try to betray the dark; who try to beat me at my own game. Prepare to die, Harry and be happy that it happened now rather than later."

Harry looked up at him panting for breathe and saw a gleaming sword in his hands.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," he said before plunging the sword into Harry's stomach.

He didn't quite know what hit him. It was an odd sensation he got from the bout of silver in his stomach. He felt himself gasping for breathe but he felt calmer; more content than he had in weeks.

He looked up and the green met red. Voldemort smiled his evil smile and watched as Harry fell to his side with his eyes closed.


	32. Lullaby

Chapter 32

Lullaby

One by one, the death eaters fell. They had tried guarding the steel door but failed dismally as the two Potter's fought them off.Lily and James Potter fought their way through three of the most powerful and faithful death eaters. They now stood at the door. Lily's hands were trembling as she thought of what could be behind it.

"Lily, it's okay. Just open the door," James urged her on. Lily nodded and twisted the knob. The door opened and they gasped.

"Oh dear Merlin."

Harry could hear Voldemorts cackling laugh. It was agitating to hear him filled with happiness over his pain. With the last strength Harry had in him, he opened his eyes. He ignored the searing pain in his stomach and remarkably stood up.

Voldemort hadn't even noticed. He smiled down at the portkey he was creating.

Harry looked around for his wand and saw it lying half-way across the room. He bit back a cry of pain as he took another step forward. He'd have to use all of his energy for this spell.

Using his powers, Harry created a ball of energy in his hands. He had learned this spell during his training with Professor Hund who possessed the same ability as himself.

The ball was a deep mix of blue and red. It was swirling in Harry's hand and he could feel blood flowing out of his mouth. He looked up from the energy ball and saw Voldemort looking at him amazed. The spell in which he and the defense professor had been working on for more than month, was complex and took blood and energy. It was old magic used by the light called "Sangre Amor Vita." As droplets of blood fell onto the ball, it absorbed it, growing larger and larger.

Harry smiled devilishly and he muttered words to activate the spell. He heard the steel door open to his left but he kept going, not bothering to look.

"Have a nice day Tom," was the only thing Harry said before the energy ball flew from his hands and hit Voldemort squarely in his chest.

He flew backwards and hit the brick wall behind him. Immediately, he pulled his hands to his ears and let out a piercing scream that stopped all the fighting. He continued to scream as pools of blood littered the floor.

Voldemort looked up and his beady eyes met Harry's face.

"Damn you," he said before apparating out of the place. Suddenly, popping sounds went through the rooms in Voldemorts headquarters.

Harry was breathing heavier as he wobbled in his spot. He could feel himself begin to fall and his eyes rolled back into his head. he hit the ground and knew no more.

In an odd stage of conciousness, Harry could feel himself before pulled into someone's lap. They began to rock back and forth slowly. He felt twinges of pain as the person did so but he could feel the tears fall onto his face and chest.

He could hear the mumbling of jumbled words. He was falling again. But this time it was to somewhere peaceful; somewhere he could feel happy and fulfilled.

And so he took a deep breathe and felt no more pain.

James and Lily watched in pride as their son took on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

In his hands was a glowing ball of red and blue. He was conceiving it with his mind and when Harry looked up his eyes were flaring at the man across from of him.

As Voldemort hit the brick wall behind him and as he began screaming, Lily and James knew that they had won this battle. 

He disappeared suddenly and Lily turned to see her son falling to the ground.

"NO!" she screamed running to Harry who was bleeding on the ground. She fell to her knees in front of him and wasn't quite sure where to put her arms. His body was frail and seemed like it was going to break by her touch.

She carefully pulled him up into her lap and hugged Harry to her chest. Her red hair fell down onto him and she let her tears fall.

His chest was rising and falling but just barely. James stood where he was, just looking at the two most important people in his life. Sirius walked up slowly trying to keep his composure. After all, Sirius Black didn't cry. Remus came up on the other side of James. He was pale and injured but from the looks of it, James was much worse off.

James slowly walked up to his wife and son and fell to his knees. He just looked at Harry's still figure and he could see Lily's shoulder's bobbing up and down from her sobs.

Lily felt eyes upon her and her son and she looked around. Order members, injured and healthy, were filing into the room shocked and pale at the sight before them. Lily ignored the stares and looked at her son once again.

Her tears were falling onto his face and chest and she wiped them off.

Lily sniffed and remembered the songs she used to sing to him as a young baby:

_Hello there, how was your day?  
Sorry that I was away.  
Hello there how is the weather?  
Sorry I'm not there to play...  
I'm trying just to make it better for you  
I know it's harder to understand_

I'm always gonna love you  
I promise you, I promise  
I'm always thinking of you  
I promise, I promise you

Hello there, why are you crying?  
I know you're trying your best.  
To be good now for your mother  
Hold her and tell her and you're gonna be OK.  
I never meant to make you feel so bad.  
Hope someday you'll understand. 

She softly sang to him and rocked back and forth.

"My baby boy, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. Please don't leave me," she whispered frantically. She looked back down at him and saw his chest fall one last time and stop.

"Harry? Oh no, Harry?" she said calling his name. When he didn't answer, she began to shake from head to toe.

"NO! HARRY!" she screamed looking at him.

Lily found herself losing her composure. She kept thinking she was too late, Harry was dead. She had failed him and James.

Through her anguish and despair, Lily let out a scream that echoed her pain and sorrow through out the room.

Harry Potter was dead and all was lost.

Harry fell onto the grassy ground. He felt the dew hit him on the face as he fell and it felt soothing.

He picked up his head and saw hundreds of people. They were all silent and Harry recognized the woman Rose coming forward.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked furiously. Her hands were on her hips and she looked somewhat angry.

Harry was taken aback by her reaction but answered, "I- I was fighting Voldemort (there was a collective shutter) and I remember flying and now I'm here."

Rose looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Okay, you need to go back Harry! Now! Before it's too late!" she said pushing him towards the exit from the behind the veil.

"No! Where are my parents?" Harry asked turning around and looking at the woman. He could see her eyes widen.

"What do you mean? Oh Merlin! They didn't tell you!" Rose yelled grabbing her black hair with her hands.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Harry, your parent's are out there! Go! Now," she said pushing Harry once again.

When Harry came face to face with the veil, Rose turned him around.

"Now a couple of things before you go," she told Harry brushing off his dirty clothes and she smiled at his still shocked face, "normally you will go out of here and it will take you to your body that you left but I want you to just think about where you were so it will be a sure way to get back. Okay?"

Harry nodded and turned around looking at the veil. He took a step and he could hear Rose' echoing in the distance.

"I have faith in you Harry Potter. Make us all proud."


	33. Decisions Of Fate

Chapter 33

Decisions Of Fate

Harry could feel himself once again fall to the ground. His soul was thrown into his body. The forced caused Harry to gasp for breathe and cough. He could now feel arms around him and felt safe and warm in them.

He snuggled up and he could feel himself falling into a deep sleep.

It was a depressing scene to see from the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. In a matter of minutes the Order had gone from triumphant to lost.

On the ground, Lily was on her knees sobbing. Harry lie dead in her arms, pale, frail, and sickly looking. She held his hand and kissed it. James stood to the side just looking. Dumbledore could see tears falling down his cheek. Sirius Black walked up slowly to his friend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder while crying himself.

Quite abruptly, the silence was interrupted by a gasping breathe. Dumbledore looked from Sirius to Lily. Her eyes were wide and her face was filled with shock and confusion.

Harry gasped for breathe and his eyes slitted open before he snuggled in Lily's arms and closed his eyes again. His body relaxed and silence filled the room again.

"He's alive," Lily yelled, her voice watery from the tears, "He's alive! James! He's alive!"

Albus moved forward and conjured up one of the portkey's he created. He looked at Lily and handed it to her, "It will activate in thirty seconds. You, James, Harry, Sirius, and Remus go together. Severus will come with my group," Dumbledore said quietly giving them the old boot. Lily took it and Sirius and Remus pushed James forward.

"Ten seconds," Dumbledore said.

Suddenly, they felt a pull behind their navel and they were going back; back to Hogwarts.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clocks sound could be heard throughout the castle. Others had gone home while the Weasley family, the Potter's, and Hermione sat waiting outside the hospital wing. It was quite early now; almost 3:30 in the morning.

Fred and George kept trying to stay awake so when one of their heads would loll forward the other would slap them. Every couple of minutes you could hear one twin saw "ow" and the other apologize. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the ground, leant up against a wall trying to keep themselves occupied by counting the floor tiles. Bill was sitting with his girlfriend Fleur who was keeping him awake with her annoying banter. Charlie had decided on a different approach: Remus, Sirius, and himself had drunk over four cups of coffee and were bouncing off the walls at the moment. Molly was fussing over Ginny who kept trying to push her away and Arthur was standing up, swaying every couple of seconds when he was close to sleeping.

Madame Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing grimly wiping her hands and forehead with a scarf.

The group immediately got up and ran up to the nurse.

"Is he okay?" everyone asked at the same time.

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breathe, "Not quite. Mr. Potter seems to have been tortured for hours a day from the time he was captured to the time he was taken back. My wand can not even count how many times the cruciatus curse was put on him. Dear lord, this boy was even skimmed by the killing curse on his shoulder. He hasn't been fed much as you can tell from his appearance; probably water every two days, food every three. His cuts and bruises I can heal but he has such a lard gash in his stomach; the wound from the slicing charm was re-opened and I'm still having trouble stopping the bleeding. He will be asleep a lot, he doesn't have much energy. I'd advise that no one see him quite yet. He needs rest."

There was silence among the group of adults and students. People were silently crying but no one let out a noise.

"Can we see him?" James whispered to his ex-nurse. She looked up and for a moment seemed apprehensive. Finally, Poppy nodded and the couple walked into the silent hospital wing.

When they reached Harry's bed, they were happy to see him asleep and peaceful but his appearance deceived them. He was still very pale and gaunt looking from the food and sun deprivation. His cuts and bruises were covered with salve and bandages. He had blankets covered up to his hips and a thick bandage was wrapped around Harry's stomach; covering the large stab wound in his stomach.

The couple sat down quietly next to their dying son and took one of his hands. They were cold as they had expected but from the monitor on the bedside they knew he was alive.

They took a deep breathe.

This was going to be a long week.

It wasn't another week until Harry opened his green eyes to find himself alone. It was a horrible feeling.

After his week of loneliness at Voldemorts headquarters, he wanted nothing more but to be by the people he loved and cared for.

But what if Voldemort was right; what if what he had told Harry all those times in that cell were true.

During that week, Voldemort would find Harry weak and tired and would enter his mind. He would say things to him making Harry feel lost and unwanted; his biggest fear.

Flashbacks came into the boy's mind of his captivity.

_"You are at fault for everyone's death boy. You cause so much pain; why don't you just leave them all alone? Your girlfriend will be happier along with your little friends. No one wants you. Don't you think that's why you were left alone all those years ago? You weren't meant to be with people. You are a menace._

"Your girlfriend is next Harry; I will find her and kill her slowly and you will watch and enjoy it. You are the reason she will die." 

Those words scarred Harry but he thought about something. Rose… Rose… she had said his parents… his parents were alive!

Harry began to sit up but felt a sting of pain wash over him. He hissed in pain and fell back to the bed. A sudden bout of dizziness fell over him and Harry fell back into unconsciousness.

Ginny sat quietly next Harry's bed reading over her notes for History of Magic. She had been taking her O.W.L.S and hadn't had a chance to see Harry. Since he had returned, Harry had made much progress.

Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see him awake one day when she was making a routine check. He was looking sadly at the ceiling and when he saw the matron bustling over he made an attempt to speak but like last time, he was unable too. From that time on however, Harry had been in a deep sleep that he would wake up at any given time.

Ginny had been spending hours sitting at her boyfriend's bedside either speaking quietly to him about her day or simply sitting and watching as his chest rose and fell.

It's funny how things can take a 360 degree turn from bad to worse.

That's what Ginny kept thinking of sitting next to Harry's bed watching him slowly deteriorate from the wonderful person he was to the weak and unhappy man he had now become.

Ginny though about her love, her Harry. She decided at that moment as she brushed the fringe out of his face, that she would so something; something to make him happy.

She smiled and took out a long piece of parchment and a quill. And so, she began to write.

Sirius felt himself becoming quite nervous as he made his way down the corridors of Hogwarts to the infirmary where Harry was set to stay until the end of term. His palms began to sweat, imagining the look on his godson's face at the fact that he had kept something so very important from him for a whole year.

The doorway of the Hospital Wing came into view and Sirius could see nothing but white sheets. He could tell immediately which bed was Harry's as he saw the infamous white screen positioned around it for privacy.

He could hear the boy giving exasperated noises as he could hear Poppy fretting over him. She was telling him of how his many adventures had always seemed to turn out horribly wrong. Harry chuckled and quickly agreed, not denying it because indeed, it was true.

Standing outside of the screen, Sirius waited for the matron to leave Harry alone before he came next to Harry's bed. He smiled down at him but did not recieve one in response. His face was stony and his eyes expressed the hurt and betrayl he was feeling at the moment.

"Hey there kid," he said in a raspy voice. He could feel himself being consumed by the shame he felt for having played with Harry like puppet all of his sixth year. He should have told him that his parents had returned. He should have told Lily and James they needed to reveal themselves to their son. He should have made this easier but he didn't.

"Hello," Harry responded in a dead-pan voice. He looked down at the blanket his body was hidden under and gave an involuntary shiver. Sirius immediately pulled the blanket up but Harry pulled back, "I'm fine Sirius."

Pulling away, Sirius sighed and conjured up a chair. He sat down and leaned foward, positioning himself on his elbows on his legs. He looked at Harry before he began to speak, "I know you're probably wondering why I kept those things from you," Harry gave a bitter laugh, "but I had my reasons Harry. I would never deny you happiness, you know that. I've tried to make you as happy as I could and I thought long and hard about my descision of hiding the fact that your parents were alive and I regret it but it had to be done."

"Why Sirius?" Harry said in a voice that sounded much younger than usual. Sirius looked up and felt a pang of distress as he saw Harry's eyes beginning to fill, "Why did you hide that from me? You of all people."

"I had no choice Harry," he said softly hoping that maybe he would understand, "I didn't. That mission I had before you left for school was for me to keep tabs on the things Lily and James did. Before school had started," he rubbed his hands together and tried to find the right words, "I had wanted to tell you so you would be able to know what was happening, I know how much you hate being treated like a baby but it had to wait. You have to understand Harry," he pleaded, "It had to wait."

Harry looked at his godfather, with the same pain that had consumed him over the past couple of weeks and nodded, "I understand."

As sixth year came to an end, so did many other things. James or Professor Hund left his post as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher renewing the legend that the job was cursed. Voldemorts hiatus ended as well; he had killed another two muggle families leaving the dark mark above their home. His reign of terror had once again started.

Harry had finally awoken from his on and off coma for good. It was his first afternoon awake and aware and the first thing he had asked for was to speak to his parents; the ones who had hidden themselves from him for a full year.

Lily and James walked into the hospital wing once again quietly. When they saw their son awake and sitting up, Lily began to sob as she ran up to him. Harry stiffly hugged her back still feeling somewhat angry but warmed.

She pulled away and looked at her son.

"Oh Harry, it's so wonderful to talk to you without having to hide," she said wiping away her tears. Harry looked sympathetic for a moment but put on a mask of anger on his face as his father came up to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"How come you hid from me?" he asked coldly trying to hide his emotions. The parents looked surprised at his question but they both knew it was coming.

"Harry," James said trying to comfort their son, "we just couldn't. Dumbledore didn't want to tell you yet and I respect his decision. And there were other things."

Harry looked up angrily, "So you wouldn't tell me you were here for a year because Dumbledore told you not too?"

Lily looked quite abashed at what to say. She sat there silently looking at the two men.

"Harry, please I know it wasn't fair to you but it was for the best," his father commented quietly. That set Harry off.

"Fair? Fair? When has my life been fair? I was born to kill someone in the end. I forced you and mum into hiding when I was at least one year old. That same year you were killed because of me and if that hadn't happened Sirius would have never gone to Azkaban. Then I lived for ten years with people who positively loathed me or so I thought. I came to Hogwarts and each year I would get closer and closer to dying and each year I would be sent back to my 'family'. What next? This year has to be close don't you think! Maybe next year I'll die! You never know," Harry breathed. His temper was rising as they sat there silently.

"So?" he asked them. Still no answer.

"I'll ask you again!" Harry yelled loudly, "WHEN HAS MY LIFE BEEN FAIR?"

"I guess it never was," Lily answered quietly.

"Harry we tried so hard to give you a perfect world but we couldn't… maybe you hate us for not telling you but it was meant to be," James said, "please Harry you have to understand."

"Why couldn't you tell me then?" Harry asked quietly with a trace of anger in his voice.

"Harry it was fate that brought you to the veil. When we first arrived there, we demanded to be let out; to be free to live our lives with our now famous son," James explained smiling down at his son, "but they said that we weren't allowed. Not yet at least; they explained the veil to us. You can't just go back and forth between life and death forever and whenever you felt like it. So we waited… for fourteen years we waited for you to come to the Department of Mysteries for whatever reason and for you to activate the key to let us leave that damned place."

"And?" Harry said interestedly.

"And if we told you, it would be a sort of violation. Fate decided when you could find out about us," Lily continued.

Harry nodded. For a little while they sat in silence until Harry broke it.

"I missed you guys," he said smiling at his parents.

They smiled back and Lily answered, "Oh we missed you too Harry, more than you can imagine."


	34. The Return Home

Chapter 34

The Return Home

"What a year, what a year," Dumbledore's voice said to the crowd of students in the Great Hall. Today marked the final day at their beloved school. Many students, despite trying to be as upbeat as possible, wondered silently whether or not they would have the opportunity to come back again and see another year at Hogwarts. Such thoughts were interrupted as the Headmaster began to speak again.

"Many of you have had many hardships this year and have seen things not even seen by fully trained witches and wizards, but now I must tell you all, in all seriousness, that you must be strong for you and your families. You may choose your sides, which ever it may be, but always remember I am here. This world is too fragile to let it go. Now go, pack and enjoy you summer holidays. I hope to see each and every one of you next year," the older man said before the students quietly walked out of the hall.

Ginny walked along with Hermione and Ron. During Dumbledore's speech, the kids began to reflect of the year. Although it ended sourly, there were so many good things that happened. Ginny smiled as she thought of Harry and his bravery from the battle in Hogsmeade. That was front page news -- everyone seemed to find it so interesting that children, mere students still in school, fought _Death Eaters _and all of them had survived, some even unscathed.

"How about we see Harry? I think his mum and dad packed already for him and themselves," Ginny suggested.

"Gin, you know he's still a bit angry about us not telling him," Hermione told her. Ginny's face hardened. 

"Does it look like I care?" she asked coldly. Noticing that her harsh tone was uncalled for, Ginny sighed. "I have something to give to him anyway, so don't worry." Hermione and Ron gave her doubtful looks. Ginny, ignoring their looks, turned around and began to walk to the Hospital Wing.

Ron shook his head as he watched Ginny walk down the corridor. "My sister is a bit of a nut, isn't she?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes she is."

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly coming up to his bed. Moving quietly towards his bed, Ginny held back a laugh as she looked at Harry's sleeping form. Harry was lying on his stomach, one arm hanging over the side of the bed, and his mouth was wide open. A small bit of drool was falling onto the pillow which Ginny, taking one of the towels from the nightstand next to his bed, wiped away. Despite wanting to watch Harry sleep, Ginny decided to nudge him, trying to wake him softly.

Harry stirred with a bit of a confused look on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Ginny blankly. "Whozere?"

Ginny smiled and laughed. "Hey there," she said softly, kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Grabbing his glasses, Harry put them on and gave her a tired smile. He rubbed his messy head and moved into the sitting position. "Hello. I'm doing pretty good, still a bit sore. How are you?"

Ginny shrugged, "As can be expected given the circumstances."

Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand. Running his thumb across her knuckles, he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I realize now that you really had no other choice. I guess it was just me overreacting."

"Nothing to be sorry about, love. I'm sorry for not telling you," she answered, enjoying the sensations his thumb gave off.

Harry waved away the apology and notice something in Ginny's hand. "What is that?" Harry asked, pointing to the paper in her hands.

Ginny looked down and held out the envelope. "It's something for you. I wrote it, but Harry, you _have _to promise me you will not read it until you get home. Promise?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend and leant up to kiss her."I promise you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat happily chatting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were on their way to Headquarters where they would all stay together for the summer. Even Hermione's parents were staying there to be sure they were safe.

Despite the drama from that went on during the year, the group of friends remained the same. They sat smiling and laughing at the bad jokes Ron was telling and they laughed at how Ginny would hit Harry over the head as he would start making fun of the famous Weasley hair.

Ginny looked at Harry and found that even though he had been through so much, he still looked somewhat like himself. He was being fed none stop by Molly Weasley who had decided it was her job to go the castle and feed Harry while teaching Lily some of her famous recipes. He was gaining his physique back and although Harry was still having problems walking without pain, he was slowly becoming the happy kid he was during that year. She also noticed that in his back pocket was the letter he had given him; still closed tightly with her seal on it.

"Oh come on! My jokes aren't that bad," Ron complained. Hermione laughed harder and pointed at Ron, gawking at him. "Oh, shut up, Hermione," he said crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

This, however, caused more laughter to arise

Ron huffed as everyone began to settle down and was red in then face.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. Ron smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"So, Harry," he said slyly, "excited to go home?"

Harry was about to answer when Hermione instantly hit Ron over the head and Ginny gave him a death glare.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused at the reactions. Hermione looked at him mumbling words about a fly and Ginny just didn't answer.

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked knowing that his other three friends knew something.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Hermione said quickly smiling way to much. Harry nodded and they continued their conversation.

As the train ride came to a sad halt, the many Hogwarts students grabbed their trunks and immediately jumped off the train. Harry however was instructed to wait until everyone was off so he would have easy access off.

Another five minutes came and went and Harry slowly walked off the train with help from his friends. Ron was the lucky one who was holding all of the luggage including Harry's and his own. Hermione and Ginny were standing beside Harry giving him support as he walked.

"HEY! I NEED HELP!" Ron bellowed under all the trunks. The other three didn't even acknowledge him.

When Harry finally made it off the train, he stopped for a moment wondering who had come to pick them up. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Ron flew out of the train, all the luggage on top of him.

Stifling their laughs Harry knelt down next to him, "You okay there mate?"

Ron snorted and started grumbling about servants.

"Hey! Harry, look," Ginny said excitedly pointing to a group of people. Harry turned his head and a smile lit up his face.

Standing not to far away was a small group of people; obviously their guard since Harry no longer had to return to the Dursley's home. Sirius and Remus stood idly tripping adults passing by while James was getting yelled at by Lily. Moody was standing there clicking his stump for a leg trying to get their attention. Molly was yelling at Sirius and Remus who paid no attention to the woman and Fred and George were out selling items from their joke shop. The odd group was getting a lot of weird looks and whispers especially with the presence of Lily and James Potter who supposedly had been dead for a good 15 years.

The four teenagers walked quietly up to the large group and merely watched, waiting for them to even notice they were there.

"JAMES POTTER! STOP IT!" Lily screamed slapping him over the head.

"Lils! Come on! We have to have a little fun and HEY! WATCH THE HAIR! I JUST GOT IT LIKE THIS!" James yelled to his wife shielding his head from her swatting.

"Oh come on! It's like every day! What's the difference?" she asked tapping her foot angrily.

James looked up at her as if she was mad, "Hello. See this little part here?" James pointed to a piece of hair that was sticking up, "it took me forever to get it too look like this."

Lily just stood there looking at James.

"I'm surprised you are not gay," she mumbled. James shot up and gave her an evil look.

"Hey! I am not gay! You love my hair! I just want to look good every day for you and all the lucky people who get to enjoy my presence," he said crossing his arms smugly. Lily burst out laughing.

"So I guess that's where you get your cockiness mate?" Ron whispered containing his own laughter.

"What is so funny? HEY! I HEARD THAT LILY POTTER! MY HAIR IS VERY SHINY AND YOU KNOW IT!" James screamed stamping his foot on the ground like a five year old child trying to get candy.

At that point, the teens gave up and burst out laughing. The guard suddenly became aware of them and stopped in the place they were at. Sirius and Remus stopped in mid-stride running from Molly. Fred and George stopped throwing their dung bombs and Lily stopped laughing as she saw her son.

"When did you guys get here?" Molly screeched running up to her children which she included Harry and Hermione. The kids were still laughing which made it hard for Molly to give them her usual bone-crunching hugs.

Lily wiped herself off of the dust and she and James came up to Harry and gave him a big hug that he gladly accepted. As they pulled away, Harry noticed the knowing looks everyone was giving him.

"What does everyone seem to know that I don't?" Harry asked getting a bit annoyed.

Molly walked up to Harry and stood next to his mother, "oh you'll see Harry. Don't you worry."

After taking a portkey from the platform Harry had yet to take a breathe. He was shocked when he had not arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and still hadn't taken his eyes off the magnificent house that was standing in front of him.

It was a beautiful cottage that Harry had only seen in his dreams about that faithful night years and years ago. The cottage was new looking even though it had been standing for longer than Harry's father was alive. Trees surrounded it and other houses were empty along side. 

Flowers were illuminating the house and Harry walked up to it. He touched it just to make sure it was real and Harry pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming like he had so many times before.

He came up to the mailbox and ran his fingers over the name on it. It read "the Potter's."

Harry jumped up and down smiling, loosing all sense of dignity. His parents stood watching their son look happier than he had in a long while. The other's had taken a portkey back to headquarters where they would wait for a chance to see the infamous house where the legend of Harry Potter truly began.

"You like it?" his father called laughing as Harry was still jumping.

Harry stopped and smiled, "yes! What kind of question was that? Can we go in?"

Lily laughed and nodded guiding him to the door. Harry stuck his hand out to the knob but stopped. He remembered his dreams as a child in his first year where he would see flashbacks. The house was clean and cozy and quiet. Suddenly, a green light illuminated the room. His father came out holding his wand and called to his wife to run with Harry. Harry shook his head fighting the memory and opened the door.

It was truly magnificent. The house had been restored to its former glory and Harry ran in and out of each room smiling. This was his home after all.

"Do I have a room?" he asked. Harry didn't care that he was acting like a little kid, he was just happy.

James looked a bit dumbfounded, "of course you have room! This is your house too, Harry. It's upstairs and to the right. First one there."

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs skipping every other one ignoring the pain that was coming from his side. He didn't exactly care if he wasn't supposed to be running; he just wanted to see HIS room. He reached his door and saw that etched in it was his name and quidditch number. He smiled and opened it.

His breathe caught in his throat.

The room was… perfect. Harry had never truly had his own room. He didn't get one at the Dursley's and Dudley's old play room didn't really count. He also shared a room with Ron at Grimmauld but here, he was at home.

The walls were in Gryffindor colors; red and gold and one wall was lined with pictures. Some of Harry, Ron, and Hermione from their younger years and one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione before the Yule Ball. Others were of him and Ginny doing stupid faces at the camera. Harry found pictures he didn't know that anyone had even taken. It was from his quidditch games during the year. They showed Harry flying magnificently and catching the golden snitch. Then there was the most embarrassing picture Harry had ever seen; it was from when he and Ginny were snogging in front of Ron and Hermione. Ron was red as a beet and stormed over to Harry who was currently busy. He started poking Harry until he looked up and Ron hexed him. The picture proceeded to show Ron and Harry hexing each other while Ginny and Hermione tried to stop the fight.

Harry chuckled, good times.

Harry ran his hand over the satin bed sheets that were the color red. He smiled and looked around the room some more. He found that he had a desk filled with books on defense and everything else he needed to know for school. He had new parchment pieces, some new supplies for the upcoming year, quills, and more things that he would never need.

Harry was more than shocked to find his firebolt already sitting in a corner in his room; it was standing nicely in a stand which read "Harry's broom" on it. His quidditch robes were hanging on a hanger in his closet which had new clothes already in it. He would never have to wear Dudley's old clothes again.

Harry saw on his nightstand was more pictures but they were a bit more personal. They were ones from his photo album; his parents were dancing happily in a park and then there was a picture of Harry as a baby with his parents in front of the original Godric's Hollow.

Harry looked around his room one more time before remembering the note in his pocket. His picked it up and sat at his new desk. He smiled as he looked at the familiar hand writing.

_My dearest Harry,___

_Right now, I'm sitting next to your sleeping figure. You look absolutely adorable when you sleep you know, not that you don't when you are awake but when you're asleep, you look 11 years old again. You look like the once lost and confused boy you were all those years ago.___

_I decided to write you this letter just now. Oh Harry, you've been through so much in your life I just don't know how to make you happy anymore.___

_This letter is to remind you of some things Harry and if you are reading this before I said you could which you had better not be, stop now.___

_Anyway, when you were… captured I thought my life was over. I thought that they had tortured you for information and then killed you. That whole week… I didn't think I could make it. ___

_Ron and Hermione were distraught as well. Ron was so quiet Harry. He would skive off classes to go up to the dorm and just would sit there looking at your empty bed. Hermione was well weird. She was reading none stop about spells to help find people then she would do your homework and act as if you were just sick. She would leave it on your bed. ___

_I was not quite good. I would sit in the bathrooms and cry for you Harry. One time I broke down in McGonagall's class while she was teaching us how to change an object into a pot. Everything to me related to you. I would see something black it would lead to your hair. I would see the glass in the window; it would lead to glasses, which inevitably lead to you. ___

_I need you to know Harry, that you mean the world to everyone. Not just to me but to my mum, my dad, my brother's, Hermione, Dumbledore, the teachers (except Snape but you know him), Sirius, Remus, the Order, and of course your parents whom you don't really know about yet but I suppose you will find out soon.___

_Harry ever since I found out about that damned prophecy I have been worried sick about you and your life along with Ron and Hermione and everyone else. I thought day after day that what if you didn't make it? What if you lost? What if you won but died trying? What if… what if… what if. But I know you are strong, you are amazing, you are brilliant, you are bloody Harry Potter and we all have faith in you. ___

_I know the prophecy says it's up to you and you only but we can be there for support can't we? I think so. ___

_Do me a big favor love and live your life. You will be hunted yes but you are only a teenager now; soon to be adult wizard but you can still have fun! Do it for me if anything.___

_Harry James Potter, I love you more than life itself and I will be there for you in the hard times.___

_Till death do us part love, I mean it.___

_Love always and forever,__  
__Ginny or as you call me Gin _

Harry sat there for a moment just looking at the letter. It was deep and heartfelt. He found a new strength. He would do it… he would win and live his life for years to come with Ginny Weasley.

"Harry!" his mother called from down the stairs, "time for dinner! Everyone is coming over to see the new house!"

Harry smiled; he had a family; a real full fledged family.

"Coming!" he called before racing down the stairs of Godric's Hollow, Harry's home sweet home.


End file.
